


Well Now What?

by 808abc123



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808abc123/pseuds/808abc123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted.  G!P and Doccubaby.  GuyBo.  Part 2 of series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – 6 week mark**

“Okay, Ms. Dennis I’m Doctor…Oh…Dr. Lewis…I’m sorry…”  
Lauren smiled at her colleague who was standing there a bit dumbstruck as she looked down at the file in her hand and back at the blonde woman sitting in the office waiting on her.  Bo looked over at Lauren with a raised eyebrow and Lauren laughed as she nodded.

“Cynthia, nice to see you as well.  Sorry I used a different name because I didn’t need the entire lab knowing I had an appointment today.”  
Bo smirked.  “Dennis huh?”

Lauren raised an eyebrow at her.  “Problem?”

Bo shook her head and laughed.  “Nope.”  
Lauren rolled her eyebrows as Bo sat there with a smug smile on her face.  The OBGYN made her way into the room and took a seat on the little stool thing they use and she opened the file with a small laugh.

“Okay then, well, Lauren, looks like _you_ my dear are about six weeks along?”

Lauren nodded and put her hand over her stomach.  She was still a bit in shock over everything that had happened and she couldn’t believe she’d actually gotten pregnant by the Succubus of all people.  Although, when Lauren thought about it, with the amount of _rigorous activity_ they’d had when Bo was well…Guy Bo…it wasn’t surprising.  Dr. Cynthia Miller was a good friend of Lauren’s and the best neo-natal doctor in the area.  She was Fae, and she had plenty of years of practice in her thousand or so year existence, but more importantly Lauren trusted her and that was the most important thing.  Cynthia never treated Lauren as if she were less than the Fae and she always went out of her way to ensure the human doctor was treated with respect and courteousness by those around her.

When Lauren had discovered she was pregnant she contemplated going to a human doctor at first, but if the baby developed Fae characteristics earlier than she expected, well, she had no clue how she would be able to explain that so she decided to go to a Fae doctor instead.  And once she’d decided that she knew immediately that she would go to Cynthia Miller as she was the only one that Lauren felt safe being treated by.

“So, how are you doing?”  
Lauren sat on the exam table as Cynthia helped her get her feet into the stirrups and she gave her friend a warm smiled.  “Good.  Excited, nervous, scared…but mostly excited.”  
Cynthia nodded as she began her examination.  “And I hate to ask but…the father?”  
Lauren took a deep breath as Cynthia continued her examination and she looked over at Bo who sat up and smiled proudly.  “Me.”   
Cynthia stopped her examination and looked over at Bo with raised eyebrows.  “Sorry?”  
Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes.  “It’s a long story that involves a fertility shaman but yes….this is Bo’s.  Trust me.”  
Cynthia laughed and nodded as she went back to her examination.  “Okay.  Well, you’ll have to tell me the long version of that sometime.  I could win an award publishing a paper on how exactly _that_ happened.”  
Lauren blushed and Bo smirked as she gave the dark haired doctor a nod.  Cynthia laughed and continued her exam as Bo sat beside Lauren in the small office looking on expectantly.  Lauren felt just the slightest bit of nervousness as she was being examined but she knew that between her colleague and her girlfriend that they wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her.

Cynthia finished her physical examination and removed the current set of latex gloves she was wearing as she made a few notes in Lauren’s file.  She drew some blood from the blonde and asked her the standard questions about her diet, her exposure to dangerous materials etc. all the while laughing at Bo’s expressive face as she listened to the things being discussed between the doctors.  At one point Bo interjected as she seemingly had a list of her own questions and Dr. Miller patiently explained to Bo that yes, Lauren would have a normal human pregnancy, no her life was not in danger and yes, the baby would most likely have some Fae qualities but it was too early to tell just what those would be yet.  After Bo was done with her list of questions Cynthia shook her head and smiled as she made a comment about, yes, Bo really was a first time ‘father’ and her anxiousness and questioning were totally normal.

Lauren laughed along with Cynthia knowing that Bo was really excited about this whole process and Lauren wondered exactly how involved Bo would be, meaning if she would be _too_ involved which may sound like a good thing but really, it could get quite annoying.  Like last week for example, they were at the Dahl having a casual dinner and Bo started asking Lauren a million medical questions about the baby leaving Lauren to spend the better part of an hour explaining to the Succubus what changes her body would go through, the development of the fetus etc.  It was kind of tiring but when Bo sat there smiling at her and later that night when they were lying in bed and Bo had her hand resting gently on Lauren’s stomach the blonde knew it was all worth it.

“Woah what is that?”

Cynthia looked at Bo with raised eyebrows as she held up the ultrasound ‘wand’ that she was currently putting a small bit of lubricant on.   “What?  This?  It’s to see inside dear.”  
Lauren rolled her eyes and patted Bo’s hand softly.  “It’s fine babe.  It’s just an ultrasound…”  
Bo looked uncertain. “Yeah but _where_ are you going to put that?”

Cynthia gave her a pointed look as Lauren laughed.  Bo watched curiously as Cynthia brought the wand thing under the sheet that was covering Lauren’s legs and she watched Lauren take a deep breath as it was inserted into her.  After a few seconds Cynthia pointed to the monitor next to the bed.  “See, that’s your baby.”  
Bo squinted at the monitor having no clue of what she was looking at.  It all looked like lines to her and she looked over at Lauren who was looking at the monitor with a smile on her face.  “Uh…where is it?”

Lauren smiled and pointed to the spot on the screen where the embryo was visible.  Bo looked at it curiously and glanced back and forth between the monitor and Lauren’s stomach.  “That’s it?”

Lauren and Cynthia laughed as the OBGYN nodded.  “Well, it’s in the earlier stages of development so yes, that’s it.”  
Bo nodded and squinted at the monitor trying to figure out how that little spec would eventually turn into a human being, er…Fae being or whatever. 

Cynthia nodded and patted Lauren’s knee as she withdrew the wand.  “Everything looks great Lauren, right on schedule.  Why don’t you come back in a month, and by then we should be able to know if you’re having a boy or a girl.”

Bo sat up and looked at Lauren and Dr. Miller.  “We can know that soon?”  
Cynthia nodded.  “The sex organs develop early on in the pregnancy.”  
Bo nodded and looked impressed. “Oh…cool.”

Cynthia laughed as she marked a few more things down in Lauren’s file before leaving them in the office so Lauren could get dressed.  Bo sat there studying the little print out of the ultrasound that Dr. Miller had given them and she looked at Lauren with a smile.  “Can we tell them now?”

Lauren nodded.  She had wanted to wait until after their first visit to tell Kenzi and Dyson and the rest of the group about the pregnancy for fear of something going wrong.  It wasn’t that she was superstitious, she was just careful and she knew the baby wouldn’t be perceived as a good thing by everyone.  With Bo’s rising status as a major power in the Fae world, Lauren was certain the more people that knew about their child, the more they would need to be careful wherever they went.  The only known heir of the unaligned Succubus who is the granddaughter of the Blood King would certainly draw some unwanted attention and Lauren knew she would do anything to protect this child.

She hadn’t shared her fears with Bo yet because she didn’t know if they were realistic or not.  But she figured, she would gauge everyone’s reaction when they told them and decide at that point if it was worth bringing up or not.  She got dressed and followed Bo out of the lab to meet the group at the Dahl for a late lunch.  Bo had called Kenzi and told her to round up the troops as they had an announcement to make.

_At the Dahl_

“So what’s up guys…what’s the big announcement?”  
Kenzi was sitting on the edge of the table as Dyson and Tamsin sat across from Lauren and Bo.  Trick was standing next to Kenzi and he gave them a concerned look.  Upon entering the establishment Bo had declared sanctuary because she didn’t want there to be any chance of someone overhearing the news.  She was concerned about the baby and the role it would play in the Fae world but she didn’t want to upset Lauren so for now, she was keeping those concerns to herself.

Bo smiled.  “Well…Lauren and I have some news…”  
Dyson looked at the pair with a stoic face.  He could sense a change in Lauren but he wasn’t sure exactly what, and he had a bad feeling about whatever it was that Bo was going to say.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and laughed a bit.  “Did you get her pregnant when you were all bow-chika-wow-wow with your temporary man junk?”

Bo and Lauren smiled at each other and Kenzi’s eyes bugged out of her head.  “No shit! Oh my goodness.  Wow…”

Trick and Dyson looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Tamsin laughed.  “Wait a second.  You got _her_ pregnant? Dude, you have like super sperm or what?  I mean weren’t you only a _dude_ for like two weeks?”

Bo made a disgusted face. “First of all….eww.  Second of all, yes, we just got back from the doctor’s.  So what do you think Trick?  You’re gonna be a great-grandfather.”  
Trick looked perplexed to say the least.  “Well, I think that’s wonderful.  But I’m still a little confused on how this all happened.”  
Bo looked over at Lauren who shrugged. “Bo was cursed by a fertility shaman the night her and Kenzi went to that bar across town.  Seems the curse was lifted when the baby was conceived.”  
Dyson looked skeptical.  “Are you sure? I mean…”  
Bo gave him a death stare.  “Finish that sentence and I will neuter you right here wolf.”  
Dyson sat back and put his hands up in defeat.  He gave the couple a genuine smile.  “Well I say congratulations.  And I can’t wait to see Bo as a parent.”  
The group laughed at Bo’s expense, even Lauren had to chuckle a bit as Bo pouted at the comment, and finally even Bo had to laugh.  “Well all I know is the kid will not be short of people to take care of it.  _Right_?”

She looked around the group and everyone but Tamsin nodded.  “Sorry, I don’t do diapers.”

Lauren rolled her eyes and put her hand on her stomach, something she’d found herself doing quite frequently nowadays, and smiled.  “That’s fine Tamsin.  When the baby is old enough to date we’ll just send you to check out the suitors.”  
Bo’s eyebrows went up.  “Date?”

Kenzi rolled her eyes.  “Okay forget that.  When do I find out if I’m having a niece or a nephew?”  
Lauren laughed and Bo looked at Kenzi with a smile on her face.  “In about a month…right?”  
Lauren nodded.  “Yes Kenzi, right now the baby is only about six weeks old, it will be a few more weeks until we know the gender.”

Kenzi beaemed.  “Well, I think this calls for a celebration.  We need to have a ‘congratulations you’re knocked up’ party.”  
Everyone kind of groaned at her suggestion and luckily Bo was able to convince her it wasn’t appropriate or necessary and they settled for enjoying some food and light drinks right then and there.  As the group sat around the table Bo and Lauren felt a sense of relief that the news of their unborn child was received so well by their group of friends.  It will be a long road ahead but they hoped it would be a fun one as they got ready to bring a child into this crazy, crazy world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – 8 week mark**

“Stop it Bo…”  
“What?”  
Lauren sighed as she shook her head and resumed reading her notes.  It was a Friday night and the two were sitting on the couch at the clubhouse working.  Well, Lauren was working on preparing some notes to go over with the Ash the next day and Bo was busy on her laptop. 

After their visit with Dr. Miller Bo had pouted a bit to Lauren about not being knowledgeable about pregnancy and the medical stuff that went along with it and made it her goal to learn as much as she could about what to expect.  Bo made Lauren show her a few reliable websites that she could learn from and even went as far as asking her to find some pictures of ultrasounds online so she could ‘practice’ looking at them so the next time she wouldn’t feel so lost when they were at the appointment.

Lauren had laughed a bit at Bo’s reaction and rolled her eyes as she helped her look up a few things and after a while she even got entertained showing Bo different things and how they related to the human development process.  Lauren was amazed at some of the stuff she could find on the internet and when she came across a particularly ‘medically appropriate’ website and showed Bo the stages the fetus would go through she knew the Succubus had hit her threshold as she started to turn a bit green looking at the real life photos the doctor was pointing out.

Since that night, Bo had been reading and reading and reading and Lauren was certain Bo was now stressing herself out unnecessarily over things that probably wouldn’t happen.  So much so that for the last hour or so Bo had been staring at Lauren then looking back at the laptop then back at Lauren again.  It was starting to irritate the blonde who was about two seconds from taking the computer away from her altogether.

“What up parental units.”  
Kenzi strode into the clubhouse with Tamsin in tow and the Valkyrie immediately flopped down on the armchair adjacent to the couch while Kenzi retrieved some drinks from the kitchen.  She threw Tamsin a beer and sat down on the arm of the couch behind Bo as she peered over her shoulder to look at the computer screen.

“Dude… _what_ are you doing?”  
Bo looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.  “For your information Kenzi I am learning…”  
Tamsin laughed.  “What are you doing, Google-ing how to raise a kid?  Isn’t that shit supposed to be inherent or something?”  
Lauren looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Actually Tamsin, most species are born with natural maternal and paternal instincts, it’s just the display of these instincts that varies between and even within the species themselves.  It’s a misconception that we’re wired to be more or less maternal and there is evidence that supports the theory that states how a child is nurtured will determine their own parental skillset later in life.”  
Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi looked at Lauren like she had two heads as the doc laughed by herself.  Tamsin grumbled about ‘just making a joke’ and Kenzi laughed at Bo’s frowny face at Tamsin’s teasing. 

Lauren looked over at Tamsin and nodded.  “You’d be surprised Tamsin, it’s a part of you that I bet even you didn’t know you have.”  
Tamsin laughed.  “Look doc, I get the whole childbearing thing I really do.  But it’s not for me, don’t want them, don’t need to learn about them.”  
Lauren frowned.  “So in all your lifetimes you never considered children?”  
Tamsin shook her head no.  “In case you haven’t noticed I kind of reset every couple hundred years or so…it would be weird to find out I have a kid each time I’m reborn.”  
Lauren thought about that and nodded as it made sense.  Kenzi on the other hand laughed and pondered how exactly that conversation would go with herself every century or so.  Bo said it didn’t matter if she lived to be eighty or eight thousand, she was looking forward to it which was met by Tamsin laughing and calling her the new and improved soft and sensitive Succubus.

Kenzi laughed as she slapped Bo on the shoulder. “Oh lighten up Succubum…and besides you know you aren’t supposed to be prepping anything yet anyway right?”  
She gave Bo a smirk but looked at Lauren like she was crazy when Lauren started to not-so-discreetly waive her arm trying to get Kenzi to shut up.  The petite human shrugged.  “What?  It’s supposed to be like bad juju’s or something.”

Bo looked up at Kenzi with a concerned look.  “What are you talking about?”

Again, Lauren tried to get Kenzi to shut up but the raven haired human wasn’t having any of it.  “Yeah, it’s like an old wives tale.  Something about um not jinxing it too early on or something.”  
Bo looked slightly panicked.  “What?”

Tamsin nodded.  “Yeah dude even I knew that much.”  
Lauren sighed and leaned back on the couch as she brought her hand to her head.  She also knew of the superstition but Bo was so happy and excited that she didn’t have the heart to tell her to chill out for a few more weeks.  Lauren sat up and took Bo’s hand as she looked her in the eye.

“Babe, nothing is going to happen.  Everything is fine, the baby is fine, it’s going to be fine.  _Right Kenzi?_ ”  
Lauren glared at Bo’s best friend and Kenzi swallowed thickly in response to the evil look she was receiving from the doctor.  She usually wasn’t like that, and Kenzi never was on the end of the really evil Dr. Lewis stares and she had to admit it was a bit unnerving.  Kenzi nodded slowly and looked serious.  “Yes.  Totally fine.  Nothing wrong.”  
Bo looked skeptical but when Tamsin rolled her eyes and huffed out, “Bo, don’t even worry.  Your super-magic-sperm probably has special qualities that will make this pregnancy perfect” even Lauren had to laugh and gave Tamsin a look that said ‘thank you.’

Bo shook her head and looked back at the laptop and at Lauren before shutting the computer off and setting it down on the coffee table quickly.  She turned to Kenzi.  “What else do you know oh wise pregnancy guru?”

Kenzi scrunched her face.  “Eh that’s about all I got.  Oh but when Lauren starts getting her funky cravings dude you are on your own.  I aint putting pickles in ice cream or picking up pizza and marshmallows at three in the morning because mama bear here wants it comprende?”

Bo rolled her eyes.  “Fine.  _Anything else?_ ”  
Kenzi smiled.  “Nope, you’re all on your own hun.”  
Bo nodded and rolled her eyes as she slapped Kenzi lightly on the leg.  Lauren laughed and nodded as well as she picked up her notes and began scanning them again.  “What are you guys doing here anyway?  I thought it was rodeo night at the Dahl?”

Tamsin huffed.  “It’s my turn t—“  
Bo threw a balled up piece of paper to her and gave her a pointed look as she stopped talking suddenly.  Lauren looked up from her notes in a confused manner.  “Sorry?  Your turn to what?”

Tamsin looked at Kenzi who looked at Bo who looked at Lauren apologetically.  Lauren sat up a bit and gave Bo a look that let Bo know she wasn’t happy.   “Bo, what did you do?”  
Bo bit her lip.  “Well..Lauren…I kinda um…”  
Tamsin huffed again as she put her feet up on the coffee table and set her empty beer bottle down on the floor next to the chair. “She made a schedule, me, Dyson and her are now on rotation to watch you and junior over there.”  
Lauren raised her eyebrow at Bo who gave her a sheepish smile.  “I’m sorry, it’s just since we don’t know who knows about the pregnancy yet and we don’t know if anyone will try and harm you or the baby it made me feel better knowing one of us would always be with you.”  
Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled at Bo.  “You could have told me about this sooner.  Although it does make sense now why Dyson not only picked me up from the lab the other day but he actually met me inside and spent about two hours hanging around while I finished up.”  
Bo nodded.  “We can’t be too careful.”  
Lauren sighed and nodded as she went back to her notes.  She knew it was pointless to argue with Bo about this who no doubt would continue on even if she did ask her to stop. 

The rest of the night went smoothly and around nine o’clock Lauren yawned and said she was going upstairs to sleep as she was exhausted.   Bo nodded her agreement and she followed Lauren upstairs as Kenzi and Tamsin got comfortable playing some game on the console downstairs to pass the time for the rest of the night.  Bo and Lauren got changed quickly and within minutes were lying in bed facing each other with small smiles on their faces.  Bo reached out and cupped Lauren’s face and kissed her gently.

“Who would have thought in a million years that we would be expecting a child?”

Lauren smiled.  “Are you really certain you want this baby Bo?”  
Bo nodded.  “Yes.  And besides, isn’t it a little late now anyway?”  
Lauren chuckled softly.  “True.  But Bo, Kenzi is right and you need to take this one day at a time okay?  Don’t get so worked up about it.”  
Bo frowned.  “I thought you’d be happy.  I mean the alternative would have been worse right?”

Lauren sighed.  Regardless of what Bo had decided she knew she was going to carry the child to term no matter what and she was beyond happy when Bo had gotten so excited about it. 

Lauren nodded.  “I am happy hun.  But I don’t want you to over exert yourself so early on.  We got seven more months of this to go.”  
She smiled and Bo returned the smile as she leaned over and gave Lauren a soft kiss which the doctor returned with a smile.  Bo let her hands gently run along Laurens neck and shoulder area not in a seductive way but in a comforting way that soon put the blonde to sleep and Bo laughed as she heard Lauren snore lightly.  She watched her love sleep and smiled knowing she would have the rest of her existence to protect and care for not only the woman beside her but also, and perhaps more importantly, the one thing she never thought she’d ever get to experience...their child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – 9 week mark**

“Mmmm….”  
Lauren moaned as Bo continued to lazily run her tongue along the blonde’s center in soothing, firm passes.  Lauren was currently lying on her bed with Bo between her legs in the same position she’d been in for the better part of an hour now.    
“Bo…please…”  
What had started out as an innocent backrub by the Succubus quickly became heated as she had caressed the tender spots on Lauren’s back and the doctor felt her whole body heating up at the gentle touch of her girlfriend.  Bo had been loving and caring as they slowly undressed each other and she’d taken up her current position with a smile as Lauren responded to her actions instantly. 

Bo hummed as she continued lavishing the blonde with slow, firm strokes as she wanted Lauren to feel loved and sexy and safe so she wasn’t rushing anything tonight.  A few times Bo had moved her eyes from Lauren’s face down to her stomach and somewhere in the back of her mind it wigged her out a bit to know there was a growing life form inside of the woman below her but she wasn’t going to let that feeling stop her from bringing as much pleasure as she could to the blonde.

Lauren’s hands had found their way into Bo’s hair and the Succubus would groan a bit each time Lauren tugged or pulled on her hair gently in appreciation for the attention her body was receiving.  Bo knew normally, Lauren would have been over the top frustrated right about now, but she seemed to understand that this slow, gentle lovemaking was what the doctor needed right now. 

In her constant ongoing research Bo had read that at some point she might become more tuned in to how Lauren and the baby were feeling and the more she thought about it the more she realized it was happening.  Bo already instinctively knew how the blonde was feeling even before she impregnated her, but now, it was as if Bo could literally _feel_ what Lauren was feeling sometimes and she attributed it to her Fae DNA. 

“Ugghhh…Bo…more…”  
Lauren had started rocking her hips against Bo’s tongue and the Succubus knew she needed to put an end to her suffering so with one final lick she slid up Lauren’s body as she eased two fingers inside of her slowly.  Lauren groaned and bucked her hips a bit at the new sensation and Bo smiled down at her as she watched the blonde’s face contort in pleasure.  Lauren opened her eyes and looked up at Bo with a lazy smile as she did her best to keep her focus on the woman above her and let their physical connection speak for itself. 

Bo moved inside of Lauren carefully and purposefully and the blonde was appreciating each stroke and movement the Succubus made.  Lauren brought one leg up and bent it at the knee to allow herself to push further into Bo’s hand while leaning in her direction as she captured the brunette in a slow kiss that left Bo panting slightly.  Lauren looked Bo in the eye and the brunette knew what she was thinking.

“Lauren I don’t think…”  
“Uhh…it’s okay…it will…ahhh…be okay…”  
Lauren wrapped one arm around Bo’s shoulders as she brought her close and leaned up again to give her a small kiss as she kept her eyes open and locked on the gaze of the woman above.  Bo breathed deeply and opened her mouth slightly to extract a small stream of chi from Lauren whose eyes rolled back in her head at the added sensation.  When done right, Bo’s feeding was a pleasurable experience and right now Lauren was definitely feeling the desired effect.  Her hips bucked slightly in response to the feed and she tightened her grip around Bo’s shoulders indicating she wanted her to continue. 

Bo hesitated slightly not knowing how much she could handle at the moment before complying and pulling very small amounts of the life force from her lover.  She was hyperaware of how tired Lauren had been and she knew the extra draining of her system couldn’t be good for the doctor or the baby but she also had a hard time denying the blonde anything so she was very careful in the amount and forcefulness from which she fed.

After a few gentle pulls of chi from her body and a few more purposeful strokes from Bo, Lauren found herself climaxing and she shuddered as she leaned into Bo’s body and let out a muffled groan of approval at their activity tonight.  Once Bo felt Lauren’s body fully relax she withdrew her fingers and gave Lauren a soft kiss on the temple as she smiled down at the already sleeping blonde.  Bo slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up before getting dressed.  She hated to wake her, but she needed to let Lauren know she would be gone for a bit.

“Hun…babe…”  
Bo shook Lauren gently who kind of mumbled and swatted at her in response as she was exhausted and she just wanted to enjoy her precious sleeping hours.  Bo chuckled and shook her a bit harder finally getting the doctor to open one eye lazily and look up at her tiredly.

“I have to go out for a bit okay? I’ll be back though…”  
Lauren looked confused.  “Where are you going?”  
Bo sighed and looked down.  “I need to…you know…”  
She glanced up at Lauren who looked confused for a second before understanding and she nodded slightly before rolling onto her side to face the brunette.  She reached out and put one hand over Bo’s as she gave her a small smile.    
“Be careful.”  
Bo smiled.  “I will.  And I’ll come right back I promise.”  
Lauren scrunched her face.  “If you stop to shower before coming back I wouldn’t be disappointed.”  
Bo rolled her eyes and nodded as she leaned down to give her a kiss before she stood up.  “Oh and Dyson is on his way over okay?  He’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”  
Lauren sighed and nodded as she let her eyes flutter closed and she wiggled a bit to get comfortable again.  She opened her eyes again once more in time to watch Bo walk out the door and she frowned as she thought about how this would be a continual pattern even after the baby was born.  She and Bo needed to figure out some way to explain all this to their child once they were old enough to understand and Lauren kind of hoped the kid wouldn’t have the same Succubus traits, but she knew it was a ridiculous wish. 

Since she wasn’t Fae, the only super DNA that was being passed down was Bo’s and since both she and her mother were Succubi the doctor knew if they had a girl it would most likely be a Succubus also.  Now, if they had a boy on the other hand, she had no clue as to what it might be since the only other blood relative Lauren knew of was the Blood King and she hoped the baby would inherit his powers from _that_ particular great-grandparent.   It’s not that Lauren disliked Trick per se, but she knew he was more deceptive than most of the Fae she knew and she wanted their child to be happy and normal.  Well, as normal as Fae-hybrid children can be.

Later that night Bo returned to Lauren’s apartment and relieved Dyson of his protective duties after filling herself on two rather spunky Fae she met at the Dahl.  She fed as quickly as possible and did her best to extract as much chi as she could so she wouldn’t have to do this again for a while.  Bo had indeed stopped at home to shower, although she didn’t really _do anything_ with them but still, she felt slightly bad about having to leave Lauren to go feed so the shower was more of a metaphorical cleansing than anything else.

As Bo slid back into bed she smiled as Lauren’s body seemingly knew she was back and the blonde snuggled back into her a bit.  Bo wrapped one arm around her waist and let her fingers gently run back and forth over the doctor’s stomach in small circles.  Lauren murmured something unintelligible at the action and Bo laughed softly at how cute she looked as she scrunched her eyebrows a bit and wiggled against the Succubus probably wanting her to stop the motion as it was waking her up.  Bo stilled her hand and looked down at Lauren with a smile as she felt her body give in to the tiredness of the past few weeks. 

The two women surprisingly slept in well past their normal waking time and when Bo opened her eyes she was met with the sleepy gaze of the blonde next to her and she smiled so wide she felt like her cheeks might crack.  Lauren gave her a quick good morning kiss before getting out of bed telling Bo to do the same so they could make breakfast, well lunch really, and get their day started.  Bo watched her walk into the bathroom and sighed as her body hummed in contentment.  It was very domesticated and family oriented and Bo absolutely loved it.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – 10 week mark**

“Bo have you seen my jeans?”  
Bo looked up at Lauren who was wandering around her apartment holding multiple pieces of clothing and seemingly getting frustrated at the simple task of trying to get dressed.  They had a doctor’s appointment later that morning and Lauren had been up early looking for a particular pair of jeans apparently that had Bo a bit concerned didn’t really exist.

“Aren’t you wearing jeans?”  
Lauren glared at Bo as she continued walking around the downstairs before huffing and going upstairs to keep up her search for the mysterious pair of jeans that Bo knew nothing about.  Bo shook her head as she went back to reading through a case file and eating her breakfast cereal.

KNOCK KNOCK

Bo got up and walked over the door opening it to let Kenzi in.  The younger girl said she was going to stop by Lauren’s on the way to meet Dyson at the Dahl and she wanted to know if Bo wanted her to take the case file over to him. 

“What up mama to be! Where’s crazy bear?”  
Bo rolled her eyes as she followed Kenzi further into the room.  Lauren hadn’t quite started having hormonal rages yet, but she seemed to be getting more particular and very specific in certain aspects making Bo sigh and do what she could to brace herself for when the real hormones kicked in.

Bo nodded upstairs.  “She’s looking for something to wear.”  
Kenzi raised an eyebrow and just nodded as Lauren came down still holding the same clothes she was earlier.  Kenzi gave her a smile and Lauren gave her a wide smile in return.  “Hi Kenzi.  How are you?”  
Kenzi gave a thumbs up sign.  “All good in the hood.  You?”  
Lauren rolled her eyes.  “I think I’m starting to go crazy.  Do these jeans make me look fat?”  
Kenzi looked at Lauren with raised eyebrows before glancing over at Bo who was conveniently burying her face in the case file.  Kenzi shook her head.  “No, you look great.”  
Lauren sighed.  “I feel…like I’m bloated or something.”  
Kenzi looked at her waistline.  “Well you sure don’t look it.  Man you haven’t gained _any_ weight.”  
Bo sighed. “Probably because she can’t keep anything down.”  
Bo gave Lauren a pointed look who just glared at her in return.  Yes, she had a slight bout of morning sickness but Lauren didn’t want to make a big deal out of it and she had asked Bo to not say anything as she was usually okay after the first few trips to the bathroom in the morning. 

Kenzi scrunched her eyebrows.  “Sounds _fun_.  So how long until we get to know if you’re hatching a prince or a princess?”  
Lauren raised her eyebrow.  “ _We_?”  
Kenzi nodded.  “Oh please.  Don’t even act like I’m not going to be all up in this baby’s life.”  
Bo laughed.  “Oh really.  And what makes you think we’d want that?”  
Kenzi feigned hurt.  “Are you saying that _moi_ is persona non grata in regards to the kid?”

Bo looked at Lauren who just shrugged.  “I guess we should tell her…”  
Lauren had a grim look on her face. “I can’t…you do it.”  
Kenzi had a smile on her face but now it was starting to fall as she took in the serious faces of her friends.  “Oh my God…did something happen?  Is the baby okay?  Am I _really_ not allowed to see the kid?”  
Bo took a deep breath and sighed as she put an arm around Kenzi.  “There’s something we need to tell you.”  
Kenzi started panicking and she felt the color drain from her face.  “Oh my God, what is going on?  What happened? Just tell me already!”

Bo looked at Lauren again before looking back at Kenzi with a big sigh.  “Kenz, we’ve decided to make you the kid’s godmother.”  
Kenzi looked like she was about to have a panic attack and at first Bo didn’t even think she heard what she’d said.  Lauren looked at Bo and Kenzi seriously for a second before starting to get worried also at Kenzi’s lack of response.  And then…“Screw both of you guys I really thought something had happened!  That was not cool.  Ugh…”  
Kenzi shook Bo’s hand off as the Succubus and the doctor started laughing uncontrollably.  Kenzi put her hand on her hip as she cursed at them in Russian for a bit while Bo and Lauren did their best to regain their composure.  After a few minutes of ranting Kenzi finally calmed down.  “And YES I will be the godmother.  Thank you.”  
She turned and walked out of the apartment without the case file she went over there for and as soon as she heard the door shut behind her she started doing her happy dance.  She did a little jiggle and wiggle as she laughed and clapped her hands in happiness before taking a dramatic calming breath and walking down the exit way to head to the Dahl.

Inside the apartment Bo and Lauren were still laughing at Kenzi’s face and Bo rolled her eyes knowing that Kenzi would probably have something to say about that later in the day.  They finally calmed down and Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren gently.

“I think she was happily surprised.  I bet she even did a little dance outside the door.”  
Lauren smiled and leaned in to Bo.  “Well serves her right for all the annoying things she’s done to us.”  
Bo laughed and nodded.  She rested her head on Lauren’s shoulder and put one of her hands over Lauren’s stomach.  “You really do look great hun.  And Kenzi’s right…you haven’t gained any weight…is that safe?”  
Lauren nodded.  “It’s fine in the beginning as most mothers with morning sickness don’t pick up an unusual amount of weight.  I’ll probably start soon though as we move into the next trimester.”  
Bo nodded and smiled to herself as Lauren looked over at her. “Something funny?”  
Bo shook her head.  “Just picturing you with the baby bump and your pregnant body.”  
Lauren smiled and kissed Bo on the cheek before leaning into her again.  After a few seconds Lauren laughed out loud.  “You meant my bobs didn’t you?”  
Bo chuckled.  “Among other things…yes.”  
Lauren scoffed and pushed her away lightly.  “Gee thanks Bo.  Way to make me feel good.”  
Bo laughed and pulled her close.  “Aww come on babe I was just kidding.  But seriously, you look amazing now and I know you’re going to look amazing once you start showing.”  
Lauren gave her a small smile and nodded as she put her hands on her still flat stomach.  She wondered what she would look like with a protruding belly and part of her was excited and part of her was terrified at what it would end up like.

Bo kissed the side of Lauren’s head as she gently pushed her towards the stairs.  “Go finish getting ready because we have to leave soon.  But don’t change the jeans…I kind of love how you look in those.”  
Lauren rolled her eyes and nodded as she walked towards the stairs.  She knew Bo was just being nice and trying not to make her feel self-conscious but it was a sweet gesture and Lauren smiled knowing it was just another indication of how great Bo was being about all this and how great of a parent she would become.

 

**_  
_ **

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – 12 week mark**

“Shhh…be quiet Kenz…”  
Kenzi gave Bo a strange look as she was ushered into the doctor’s apartment.  Kenzi had brought over sushi at the blonde mama-to-be’s request and Bo was thankful she was finally at least asking to eat something specific.  Tamsin followed Kenzi into the apartment and rolled her eyes as Bo made the ‘shhh’ motion to her as well and just nodded as she sat down on the couch.  Lauren had been sleeping for the last hour or so and Bo didn’t want her to be woken up because the past couple of days Lauren had been experiencing strange sleeping patterns and Bo wasn’t sure if it was due to morning sickness or what.  She had been a bit crankier than normal as well and Bo was doing everything she could to ensure Lauren didn’t get stressed out over anything.

Kenzi put the sushi on the counter and walked over to grab a drink out of the fridge.  There was an eclectic mix of soda, juice, Gatorade and random tea’s in there and Kenzi laughed as she looked at Bo with a raised eyebrow. 

Bo sighed and nodded.  “Yeah don’t ask…”  
It had been quite a task of getting Lauren to settle on what she wanted to drink because for some reason she was always asking for something different.  The doctor chalked it up to the baby and her body going through the hormonal changes and Bo had joked they left a few types of drinks unpurchased so should she run out and get them?  Lauren responded to that with a ‘why not’ and Bo had enlisted Kenzi in running around one day in search of specific juices and soft drinks for the house.  Bo tried to reason with Lauren that maybe she shouldn’t drink coffee or anything too caffeinated but that was quickly shot down by the doctor telling her either let her have her caffeine in the morning or suffer the consequences.  Bo chose wisely.

“So how are things going Bo-Bo?”

Bo gave her a small smile and sighed.  “Good.  Things are good.”  
Tamsin laughed.  “Is that code for ‘she’s being freaking crazy?’”  
Bo glared at her and shook her head.  “No, not crazy.  She’s just got a lot going on with her body and she’s adapting to it.”

Kenzi snorted.  “Yeah like getting ready to shove a watermelon out of her—“  
“And how exactly do you know that?”  
Everyone looked at Lauren who had a tired look on her face as she made her way downstairs.  Kenzi didn’t say anything as she glanced at Tamsin who was trying not to laugh.  Bo just shook her head and went over to where Lauren was and helped her to the couch.

The doc laughed at her actions.  “Bo, I’m just a little tired, not elderly.”  
Bo rolled her eyes.  “I know…”  
She smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss before moving to the kitchen to get her something to drink.  It was strange, Lauren noticed she was becoming more and more thirsty as the days went on and she wasn’t sure if it was due to the pregnancy or not.  She’d made a note to ask Dr. Miller at their appointment later that day jus to be sure there wasn’t any problems they weren’t aware of.

“So…as the godmother of the bun in the oven, any new developments to share?”  
Kenzi smiled at Lauren and joined the doctor in laughter.  Lauren had been right, Kenzi was elated to be named a godparent, and she was happy Kenzi was so interested in the pregnancy and the baby.  Tamsin on the other hand smirked and rolled her eyes.  “They made _you_ the godmother?  Wow, way to create more chaos than needed guys.”

Bo looked at Tamsin with a raised eyebrow.  “What does that mean?”  She walked over and handed Lauren a Gatorade which the doctor gladly accepted and drank immediately.

Tamsin looked bored.  “Well, since the baby is some kind of anomaly and probably royalty or some kind, and against all the ‘rules’ was conceived with a human, do you think it’s wise to make the one person whose supposed to watch over it _also_ human?”  
Bo glared at Tamsin who shrugged and looked over at Lauren carefully.  The blonde human seemed to ponder that statement before nodding.  “She may have a point Bo.”  
Kenzi sat up.  “Wait wait wait.  I’m not being replaced am I?”  
Lauren smiled over at Kenzi.  “Of course not.  But, Tamsin might be right…maybe we should have a Fae godparent also?”  
Bo looked skeptical.  “Like who?”  
Kenzi looked thoughtful.  “What about Dyson?”  
Lauren sat up.  “NO.”  
All eyes were on her as she made her definitive statement and the doctor kind of shrugged in response.  “I just mean I think it would be a bit too much to handle.”  
Bo looked concerned.  “But he might make a good choice hun.  And he’s kind of built to be a protector right?”

Lauren bristled a bit.  “Can I talk to you for a second?”  
She stood up and motioned for Bo to follow her upstairs.  Bo hung her head a bit as she complied and sighed as she walked into the bedroom where Lauren was already sitting on the bed.  Bo took a seat next to her and put a hand on her leg.

“I’m sorry Bo, but I just don’t feel comfortable with Dyson as a godparent.”  
Bo gave her a cautious look.  “Can I ask why not?”  
Lauren looked like she was about to hit the roof.  “Are you really asking me that right now?”  
Bo sighed.  “I thought all that was behind us Lauren?  He’s been fine, we’ve been fine.”  
Lauren huffed.  “He’s fine because he’s waiting for me to get old and die.”  
Bo scoffed.  “Come on babe you know that’s not true.  Besides, if he wasn’t okay with it he wouldn’t be helping us.”  
Lauren raised an eyebrow.  “You.  He’s helping because you asked.”  
Bo shook her head.  “I don’t think so hun.”  
Lauren glared at her girlfriend.  “Why are you so hell bent on having him as a godparent?”  
Bo shrugged.  “I’m not, but like you said, Tamsin has a point.  It might not be a bad idea for us to have a Fae godparent.”  
Lauren sighed and bit her lip.  She felt like she was having an out of body experience.  “I just wouldn’t feel comfortable Bo, and I’d appreciate if you’d at least consider that.”

Bo took her hand. “I am taking that into consideration babe.  Okay, if not Dyson than who?”

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. “How about Tamsin?”  
Bo rasied an eyebrow.  “Tamsin?  Like Valkyrie Tamsin?  The crazy, alcoholic woman sitting downstairs…Tamsin?”  
Lauren nodded.  “She’s a warrior and just as strong as Dyson.  _And_ , she’s the only one who’s been able to best you. I’d say she’s fit to watch over our child wouldn’t you?”  
Lauren smiled and nudged Bo with her shoulder.  Bo laughed and rubbed her thumb over the back of Lauren’s hand.  “Okay…I don’t know if I fully agree on your reasoning, but…okay.  And oh yeah…you get to ask her.”  
Lauren laughed.  “Deal.”  
The pair went back downstairs and found Kenzi and Tamsin sitting at the counter already eating the sushi they’d brought over.  Lauren walked over to where they were seated and Tamsin gave them a brief look.  “Well, no bloodshed so I guess Bo didn’t get her ass chewed.”  
She made a grumpy sound and handed Kenzi five dollars which made Bo laugh and Lauren slap Tamsin lightly.  The Valkyrie laughed and shook her head and gave Tamsin a slight smile.  “Tamsin?”  
The taller blonde looked over at her with a mouthful of sushi.  “Yephh?”  
Lauren rolled her eyes.  “How would you feel about being the other godmother to our child?”  
Tamsin wheezed and hit her chest harshly as she choked and coughed on her raw fish.  Tamsin took a big gulp of water to clear her air passage and took a few deep breaths to calm her heart rate down as she gave the blonde doctor an angry glare.  “What the fuck doc?  Give a girl some warning when you’re going to spring that kind of shit on her…”  
Lauren and Bo laughed and Kenzi snickered as she took another bite of her sushi.  Tamsin rolled her eyes as she took another sip of water before turning to look at them with confused expressions.  “And how exactly did I get nominated for this responsibility?  I thought you wanted Dyson to fill the other godshoes?”  
Bo rolled her eyes.  “We think you would be great as a godparent.”  
Tamsin peered at them curiously for a few seconds before snorting.  “I get it…doc here wasn’t cool with your ex being so attached.  Got it.  But like I said before…I don’t do diapers.”  
Lauren rolled her eyes.  “There’s more to it than that Tamsin.  You’d be like a spiritual guide for the baby and, along with Kenzi, would take care of him or her if anything happened to Bo or I.”  
Kenzi looked skeptical.  “You sure you want _that_ to be a spiritual guide for your kid?”

Tamsin gave the Goth a pointed look.  “They asked _you_ didn’t they?”  
Bo rolled her eyes.  “Well?  What do you think?”  
Tamsin huffed.  “Do I have a choice?”

Lauren shook her head and laughed and Tamsin just nodded as she pouted and continued eating her sushi.  Bo and Kenzi laughed and the four of them proceeded to finish off the food Kezni had brought over before Lauren and Bo headed out to the doctor’s appointment.

_At Dr. Miller’s office_

“Hello Lauren, Bo, how are we doing today?”  
Cynthia smiled at the pair as she entered the office and took a seat on the little chair thing.  Bo smiled and took Lauren’s hand as the blonde shrugged.  “Good.  A bit tired, but nothing too bad.”  
Dr. Miller nodded and looked over Lauren’s file before looking up at the pair.  “And the morning sickness has suppressed?”  
Lauren nodded happily.  “Yes, thankfully.”  
Cynthia laughed as she made a few notes in the file.  “And any other bodily changes you’ve noticed yet?”  
Lauren shook her head and looked over at Bo who did the same. Dr. Miller nodded and patted Lauren’s leg in a comforting manner.  “Well, the tiredness should wear off a bit as the baby develops.  Counterintuitive I know, but trust me.”

She smiled and winked at Lauren as she slipped a pair of latex gloves on.  She did a quick examination of Lauren’s lower extremities and prepared the ultrasound wand thing for use as she had done previously.  Bo watched with concern again as Dr. Miller applied a small amount of lube and moved it under the sheet covering Lauren’s lower half.

_Swoosh swoosh swoosh swoosh_

“What the HECK is that?”  
Bo looked around in a concerned manner as Cynthia laughed.  She gave Bo a patient smile.  “It’s the hearbeat.”  
Bo’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.  “Isn’t that a bit…fast?”  
Lauren squeezed Bo’s hand. “It’s fine babe…the baby is developing and as it grows the heartbeat will even out.”  
Bo looked unconvinced.  “Are you sure?  Nothing’s wrong right?  I mean…do they _all_ sound like that?”  
Cynthia laughed.  “Yes.  What you are hearing is a good, strong heartbeat.  A good sign Bo.”  
Bo tried to smile but she knew she was kind of failing.  The two doctors laughed and Cynthia finished her internal examination quickly. Bo peered at the little screen that the ultrasound was visible on and Lauren watched her with amusement. “What are you doing hun?”  
Bo smiled.  “Looking for the baby.”  
Lauren laughed and nodded and waited patiently as Bo studied the screen.  Finally she grumbled unhappily.  “Okay, where is it?”

Dr. Miller smiled softly and pointed to where the fetus was visible.  Bo studied it for a second and looked back at Cynthia.  “Is that the…I mean is it a he?”  
Cynthia laughed loudly.  “Sorry dear, that’s an arm.  It will be a few more weeks until we know if you’re having a boy or a girl.”  
Bo pouted.  She had been looking forward to finding out what the sex of the baby was but she would do her best to be patient.  For now.

Dr. Miller finished up with them and told Lauren to make an appointment for one month out and she left them alone to let Lauren get dressed.  The pair was getting ready to head out of the office when Dr. Miller called out to them from her office a few doors down. “Bo?  Can I talk to you for a second?”

Bo looked at Lauren who just nodded and pointed to the exit indicating she’d wait in the reception area.  Bo entered Dr. Miller’s office and shut the door.  “What’s up Doctor?  Noting’s wrong is it?”  
Cynthia smiled and leaned on her forearms on her desk.  “No, no, everything is fine.  I just wanted to see how you are doing.”  
Bo looked surprised.  “I’m fine.”  
Cynthia smiled.  “And your feeding?”  
Bo gave her another surprised look.  “Sorry?”  
Dr. Miller patted her hand.  “I know what kind of Fae you are, and I know what you need to do to sustain.  How is your feeding schedule going?”  
Bo looked a bit confused and a bit embarrassed.  “Uh, fine I guess.”  
Dr. Miller nodded.  “And are you still feeding from Lauren?”

Bo’s eyes went wide.  “Yes...how did you know?”  
Cynthia laughed.  “By her blood work.  It’s fine for now Bo, but you need to be careful going forward okay?  If she continues to feel drained and tired you need to hold off.  Once we reach the third trimester you need to stop altogether okay?”

Bo nodded.  “Yeah, sorry…wow I didn’t even think…”

Cynthia gave her a warm smile.  “You aren’t hurting her Bo so don’t worry about that okay?  We just want to let her body keep all of its energy where it’s needed okay?”  
Bo nodded solemnly and got up giving the doctor a nod and a tight smile.  She walked out and met Lauren in the waiting room and the blonde immediately looked concerned.  “Everything alright?”  
Bo just nodded and smiled.  “Fine, Dr. Miller just wanted to see how the feeding was going.”  
Lauren nodded and smiled.  She too had wondered if it would impact her pregnancy but after doing her own research on it she had come to the conclusion it wasn’t doing any harm to her or the baby so she wasn’t concerned.  She took Bo’s hand as they walked out and rested her head on Bo’s shoulder as she yawned causing Bo to look over at her and smile as she led them to the car.  She would just be more careful in the days ahead and would keep an eye on how Lauren was feeling.  Because Succubus nature or not, nothing was going to bring harm to the two loves of her life.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 – 12 week mark**

“Shhh…be quiet Kenz…”  
Kenzi gave Bo a strange look as she was ushered into the doctor’s apartment.  Kenzi had brought over sushi at the blonde mama-to-be’s request and Bo was thankful she was finally at least asking to eat something specific.  Tamsin followed Kenzi into the apartment and rolled her eyes as Bo made the ‘shhh’ motion to her as well and just nodded as she sat down on the couch.  Lauren had been sleeping for the last hour or so and Bo didn’t want her to be woken up because the past couple of days Lauren had been experiencing strange sleeping patterns and Bo wasn’t sure if it was due to morning sickness or what.  She had been a bit crankier than normal as well and Bo was doing everything she could to ensure Lauren didn’t get stressed out over anything.

Kenzi put the sushi on the counter and walked over to grab a drink out of the fridge.  There was an eclectic mix of soda, juice, Gatorade and random tea’s in there and Kenzi laughed as she looked at Bo with a raised eyebrow. 

Bo sighed and nodded.  “Yeah don’t ask…”  
It had been quite a task of getting Lauren to settle on what she wanted to drink because for some reason she was always asking for something different.  The doctor chalked it up to the baby and her body going through the hormonal changes and Bo had joked they left a few types of drinks unpurchased so should she run out and get them?  Lauren responded to that with a ‘why not’ and Bo had enlisted Kenzi in running around one day in search of specific juices and soft drinks for the house.  Bo tried to reason with Lauren that maybe she shouldn’t drink coffee or anything too caffeinated but that was quickly shot down by the doctor telling her either let her have her caffeine in the morning or suffer the consequences.  Bo chose wisely.

“So how are things going Bo-Bo?”

Bo gave her a small smile and sighed.  “Good.  Things are good.”  
Tamsin laughed.  “Is that code for ‘she’s being freaking crazy?’”  
Bo glared at her and shook her head.  “No, not crazy.  She’s just got a lot going on with her body and she’s adapting to it.”

Kenzi snorted.  “Yeah like getting ready to shove a watermelon out of her—“  
“And how exactly do you know that?”  
Everyone looked at Lauren who had a tired look on her face as she made her way downstairs.  Kenzi didn’t say anything as she glanced at Tamsin who was trying not to laugh.  Bo just shook her head and went over to where Lauren was and helped her to the couch.

The doc laughed at her actions.  “Bo, I’m just a little tired, not elderly.”  
Bo rolled her eyes.  “I know…”  
She smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss before moving to the kitchen to get her something to drink.  It was strange, Lauren noticed she was becoming more and more thirsty as the days went on and she wasn’t sure if it was due to the pregnancy or not.  She’d made a note to ask Dr. Miller at their appointment later that day jus to be sure there wasn’t any problems they weren’t aware of.

“So…as the godmother of the bun in the oven, any new developments to share?”  
Kenzi smiled at Lauren and joined the doctor in laughter.  Lauren had been right, Kenzi was elated to be named a godparent, and she was happy Kenzi was so interested in the pregnancy and the baby.  Tamsin on the other hand smirked and rolled her eyes.  “They made _you_ the godmother?  Wow, way to create more chaos than needed guys.”

Bo looked at Tamsin with a raised eyebrow.  “What does that mean?”  She walked over and handed Lauren a Gatorade which the doctor gladly accepted and drank immediately.

Tamsin looked bored.  “Well, since the baby is some kind of anomaly and probably royalty or some kind, and against all the ‘rules’ was conceived with a human, do you think it’s wise to make the one person whose supposed to watch over it _also_ human?”  
Bo glared at Tamsin who shrugged and looked over at Lauren carefully.  The blonde human seemed to ponder that statement before nodding.  “She may have a point Bo.”  
Kenzi sat up.  “Wait wait wait.  I’m not being replaced am I?”  
Lauren smiled over at Kenzi.  “Of course not.  But, Tamsin might be right…maybe we should have a Fae godparent also?”  
Bo looked skeptical.  “Like who?”  
Kenzi looked thoughtful.  “What about Dyson?”  
Lauren sat up.  “NO.”  
All eyes were on her as she made her definitive statement and the doctor kind of shrugged in response.  “I just mean I think it would be a bit too much to handle.”  
Bo looked concerned.  “But he might make a good choice hun.  And he’s kind of built to be a protector right?”

Lauren bristled a bit.  “Can I talk to you for a second?”  
She stood up and motioned for Bo to follow her upstairs.  Bo hung her head a bit as she complied and sighed as she walked into the bedroom where Lauren was already sitting on the bed.  Bo took a seat next to her and put a hand on her leg.

“I’m sorry Bo, but I just don’t feel comfortable with Dyson as a godparent.”  
Bo gave her a cautious look.  “Can I ask why not?”  
Lauren looked like she was about to hit the roof.  “Are you really asking me that right now?”  
Bo sighed.  “I thought all that was behind us Lauren?  He’s been fine, we’ve been fine.”  
Lauren huffed.  “He’s fine because he’s waiting for me to get old and die.”  
Bo scoffed.  “Come on babe you know that’s not true.  Besides, if he wasn’t okay with it he wouldn’t be helping us.”  
Lauren raised an eyebrow.  “You.  He’s helping because you asked.”  
Bo shook her head.  “I don’t think so hun.”  
Lauren glared at her girlfriend.  “Why are you so hell bent on having him as a godparent?”  
Bo shrugged.  “I’m not, but like you said, Tamsin has a point.  It might not be a bad idea for us to have a Fae godparent.”  
Lauren sighed and bit her lip.  She felt like she was having an out of body experience.  “I just wouldn’t feel comfortable Bo, and I’d appreciate if you’d at least consider that.”

Bo took her hand. “I am taking that into consideration babe.  Okay, if not Dyson than who?”

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. “How about Tamsin?”  
Bo rasied an eyebrow.  “Tamsin?  Like Valkyrie Tamsin?  The crazy, alcoholic woman sitting downstairs…Tamsin?”  
Lauren nodded.  “She’s a warrior and just as strong as Dyson.  _And_ , she’s the only one who’s been able to best you. I’d say she’s fit to watch over our child wouldn’t you?”  
Lauren smiled and nudged Bo with her shoulder.  Bo laughed and rubbed her thumb over the back of Lauren’s hand.  “Okay…I don’t know if I fully agree on your reasoning, but…okay.  And oh yeah…you get to ask her.”  
Lauren laughed.  “Deal.”  
The pair went back downstairs and found Kenzi and Tamsin sitting at the counter already eating the sushi they’d brought over.  Lauren walked over to where they were seated and Tamsin gave them a brief look.  “Well, no bloodshed so I guess Bo didn’t get her ass chewed.”  
She made a grumpy sound and handed Kenzi five dollars which made Bo laugh and Lauren slap Tamsin lightly.  The Valkyrie laughed and shook her head and gave Tamsin a slight smile.  “Tamsin?”  
The taller blonde looked over at her with a mouthful of sushi.  “Yephh?”  
Lauren rolled her eyes.  “How would you feel about being the other godmother to our child?”  
Tamsin wheezed and hit her chest harshly as she choked and coughed on her raw fish.  Tamsin took a big gulp of water to clear her air passage and took a few deep breaths to calm her heart rate down as she gave the blonde doctor an angry glare.  “What the fuck doc?  Give a girl some warning when you’re going to spring that kind of shit on her…”  
Lauren and Bo laughed and Kenzi snickered as she took another bite of her sushi.  Tamsin rolled her eyes as she took another sip of water before turning to look at them with confused expressions.  “And how exactly did I get nominated for this responsibility?  I thought you wanted Dyson to fill the other godshoes?”  
Bo rolled her eyes.  “We think you would be great as a godparent.”  
Tamsin peered at them curiously for a few seconds before snorting.  “I get it…doc here wasn’t cool with your ex being so attached.  Got it.  But like I said before…I don’t do diapers.”  
Lauren rolled her eyes.  “There’s more to it than that Tamsin.  You’d be like a spiritual guide for the baby and, along with Kenzi, would take care of him or her if anything happened to Bo or I.”  
Kenzi looked skeptical.  “You sure you want _that_ to be a spiritual guide for your kid?”

Tamsin gave the Goth a pointed look.  “They asked _you_ didn’t they?”  
Bo rolled her eyes.  “Well?  What do you think?”  
Tamsin huffed.  “Do I have a choice?”

Lauren shook her head and laughed and Tamsin just nodded as she pouted and continued eating her sushi.  Bo and Kenzi laughed and the four of them proceeded to finish off the food Kezni had brought over before Lauren and Bo headed out to the doctor’s appointment.

_At Dr. Miller’s office_

“Hello Lauren, Bo, how are we doing today?”  
Cynthia smiled at the pair as she entered the office and took a seat on the little chair thing.  Bo smiled and took Lauren’s hand as the blonde shrugged.  “Good.  A bit tired, but nothing too bad.”  
Dr. Miller nodded and looked over Lauren’s file before looking up at the pair.  “And the morning sickness has suppressed?”  
Lauren nodded happily.  “Yes, thankfully.”  
Cynthia laughed as she made a few notes in the file.  “And any other bodily changes you’ve noticed yet?”  
Lauren shook her head and looked over at Bo who did the same. Dr. Miller nodded and patted Lauren’s leg in a comforting manner.  “Well, the tiredness should wear off a bit as the baby develops.  Counterintuitive I know, but trust me.”

She smiled and winked at Lauren as she slipped a pair of latex gloves on.  She did a quick examination of Lauren’s lower extremities and prepared the ultrasound wand thing for use as she had done previously.  Bo watched with concern again as Dr. Miller applied a small amount of lube and moved it under the sheet covering Lauren’s lower half.

_Swoosh swoosh swoosh swoosh_

“What the HECK is that?”  
Bo looked around in a concerned manner as Cynthia laughed.  She gave Bo a patient smile.  “It’s the hearbeat.”  
Bo’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.  “Isn’t that a bit…fast?”  
Lauren squeezed Bo’s hand. “It’s fine babe…the baby is developing and as it grows the heartbeat will even out.”  
Bo looked unconvinced.  “Are you sure?  Nothing’s wrong right?  I mean…do they _all_ sound like that?”  
Cynthia laughed.  “Yes.  What you are hearing is a good, strong heartbeat.  A good sign Bo.”  
Bo tried to smile but she knew she was kind of failing.  The two doctors laughed and Cynthia finished her internal examination quickly. Bo peered at the little screen that the ultrasound was visible on and Lauren watched her with amusement. “What are you doing hun?”  
Bo smiled.  “Looking for the baby.”  
Lauren laughed and nodded and waited patiently as Bo studied the screen.  Finally she grumbled unhappily.  “Okay, where is it?”

Dr. Miller smiled softly and pointed to where the fetus was visible.  Bo studied it for a second and looked back at Cynthia.  “Is that the…I mean is it a he?”  
Cynthia laughed loudly.  “Sorry dear, that’s an arm.  It will be a few more weeks until we know if you’re having a boy or a girl.”  
Bo pouted.  She had been looking forward to finding out what the sex of the baby was but she would do her best to be patient.  For now.

Dr. Miller finished up with them and told Lauren to make an appointment for one month out and she left them alone to let Lauren get dressed.  The pair was getting ready to head out of the office when Dr. Miller called out to them from her office a few doors down. “Bo?  Can I talk to you for a second?”

Bo looked at Lauren who just nodded and pointed to the exit indicating she’d wait in the reception area.  Bo entered Dr. Miller’s office and shut the door.  “What’s up Doctor?  Noting’s wrong is it?”  
Cynthia smiled and leaned on her forearms on her desk.  “No, no, everything is fine.  I just wanted to see how you are doing.”  
Bo looked surprised.  “I’m fine.”  
Cynthia smiled.  “And your feeding?”  
Bo gave her another surprised look.  “Sorry?”  
Dr. Miller patted her hand.  “I know what kind of Fae you are, and I know what you need to do to sustain.  How is your feeding schedule going?”  
Bo looked a bit confused and a bit embarrassed.  “Uh, fine I guess.”  
Dr. Miller nodded.  “And are you still feeding from Lauren?”

Bo’s eyes went wide.  “Yes...how did you know?”  
Cynthia laughed.  “By her blood work.  It’s fine for now Bo, but you need to be careful going forward okay?  If she continues to feel drained and tired you need to hold off.  Once we reach the third trimester you need to stop altogether okay?”

Bo nodded.  “Yeah, sorry…wow I didn’t even think…”

Cynthia gave her a warm smile.  “You aren’t hurting her Bo so don’t worry about that okay?  We just want to let her body keep all of its energy where it’s needed okay?”  
Bo nodded solemnly and got up giving the doctor a nod and a tight smile.  She walked out and met Lauren in the waiting room and the blonde immediately looked concerned.  “Everything alright?”  
Bo just nodded and smiled.  “Fine, Dr. Miller just wanted to see how the feeding was going.”  
Lauren nodded and smiled.  She too had wondered if it would impact her pregnancy but after doing her own research on it she had come to the conclusion it wasn’t doing any harm to her or the baby so she wasn’t concerned.  She took Bo’s hand as they walked out and rested her head on Bo’s shoulder as she yawned causing Bo to look over at her and smile as she led them to the car.  She would just be more careful in the days ahead and would keep an eye on how Lauren was feeling.  Because Succubus nature or not, nothing was going to bring harm to the two loves of her life.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – 13 week mark continued**

“Yeah check your phone one more time…that might help.”  
Kenzi eyed Bo who was looking at her phone for the thousandth time that afternoon.  After their intense moment the other night they’d gotten a short nap in before all hell kind of broke lose when Bo told Lauren she wasn’t sure if she would be feeding from her until after the baby was born.  Lauren reasoned that she’d done the research on the effects of Bo feeding off of her and there was no danger to her or the baby but Bo rationalized that since Dr. Miller had spoken to her about it she should probably hold off.  That caused Lauren to angrily tell Bo that fine, if she believed the other doctor over her own girlfriend that they would hold off until after the birth. 

Lauren punctuated her anger towards the Succubus by going upstairs and slamming the bedroom door shut to which Bo just shook her head and took a deep breath as she knew Lauren was slowly becoming more hormonal and she was doing her best to be patient with the mama to be.  Bo spent the next couple of hours downstairs before finally retiring for the night and she was glad when Lauren didn’t immediately kick her out of bed when she crawled under the sheets.  Bo wrapped one arm around her and the blonde and smiled as Lauren snuggled into her side and made a sleepy noise that resembled a snore and a sigh and Bo found it absolutely adorable.

The morning following that night was tense at first but then became Bo’s favorite moment of this whole ordeal so far.  Lauren had come out of the shower and was getting dressed as Bo lay in bed watching her quietly.  She let her eyes wander over the expanse of back and legs that were visible and frowned when she noticed Lauren hadn’t turned around or finished getting dressed yet.  Bo slid out of bed and walked up behind her quietly as she put her hands on Lauren’s hips lightly.  Lauren leaned back into Bo and smiled as she rested her hands on her stomach.  Bo peered over Lauren’s shoulder and smiled as she slid her hands forward to rest lightly on the blonde’s.

“How are you feeling?”  
Lauren smiled at Bo’s soft questioning and looked down at their hands that were resting on her slightly protruding belly.  She had started showing from the end of last week but it was so subtle that she was positive Bo hadn’t noticed until now.  Aside from the small bump over her abdomen there hadn’t been any significant physical changes in the doctor, but Lauren wasn’t concerned as she knew her body just might literally balloon up overnight during her pregnancy.  Lauren laughed as Bo kissed her temple and sighed happily as she intertwined her fingers with Bo’s.

“Like I need to find new clothes soon.”  
Bo laughed and nodded as she turned Lauren around so she could look at her better.  Bo leaned down and kissed the bump softly causing Lauren to smile and place her hands on Bo’s shoulders as she leaned down and rested them there when she stood up.  Bo leaned in for a quick kiss and gave her a bright smile.

“Why don’t I call Kenzi and see if she feels like going shopping then?”  
Lauren nodded and smiled and she told Bo to go ahead and she would get dressed and meet her downstairs.  After Bo got off the phone with Kenzi however, Dyson had called and said he needed her to help with a case.  She tried to argue that she was busy but he was insistent so to compromise he offered Tamsin to accompany Lauren while she went shopping if Bo would meet with him and Hale.  She begrudgingly agreed and after a long discussion at the cop shop was now waiting at the clubhouse with Kenzi.

“What is taking them so long?”

Bo sighed and checked her phone again as Kenzi rolled her eyes and shrugged.  “Maybe the doc went crazy and bought everything in site?”  
Bo looked over at her. “I don’t know…Lauren is just too… _practical_ for that.”  
The pair shared a laugh over that statement and Kenzi’s laughter doubled over when she showed the text she’d just received from Tamsin: **_911.  Doc is crazy.  Send help!_**

Bo raised and eyebrow and Kenzi texted Tamsin back telling her to just bring Lauren to the clubhouse when they were done.  The reply to that text was pretty much a big ‘fuck you’ and Kenzi laughed heartily as she pictured how miserable Tamsin must be right about now.

Two hours later the door to the clubhouse burst open and both blonde women entered with two very different looks on their faces.  Lauren was beaming as she burst with energy to show Bo the things she had bought while Tamsin walked straight over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of liquor, she didn’t really care what kind, and took a big gulp.

“Okay, that is the first and _last_ time I am shopping with her alone.”  
“Oh hush Tamsin you enjoyed it.”  
Tamsin glared over at Lauren who smiled cheekily at her and laughed.  Bo looked over at Kenzi with a smile and back at Tamsin with a smirk.  “What happened?”  
Tamsin groaned.  “We literally went to every baby store in Toronto…I swear Bo, when Dyson told me I’d be going shopping with her I didn’t realize we were on a mission to hit up all the stores known to mankind.”  
Lauren laughed.  “We just went to a few stores to look at clothes and furniture and essentials.”  
Bo raised an eyebrow.  “And what exactly did you purchase on your shopping spree today?”  
Lauren gave Bo a large smile.  “Nothing too outrageous.  And none of the big stuff because you and I are going to do that, but I just bought a few little things…”  
She put a few bags on the counter and Bo started pulling the items out.  True to her word, Lauren had actually mostly bought herself some maternity clothes and a few small baby related items, but she hadn’t bought any of the essential things that Bo wanted to participate in purchasing.  Although Lauren was the breadwinner of the couple, Bo wanted to contribute and Lauren was sensitive to her feelings and made sure she was fully engaged in all of the big item purchases.

Tamsin flopped down on the armchair still holding the bottle of liquor and took another big gulp before rolling her eyes and looking over at Lauren and Bo.  “Well that was one thing, but then I made the mistake of asking if she wanted anything to eat.”  
Tamsin nodded at the package she’d carried in and Kenzi laughed as she pulled out fried chicken, sushi, pasta dishes, frozen pizza’s, ice cream sandwiches, various cookies and crackers and a whole watermelon.  She raised her eyebrow at Lauren.  “So…the cravings have started I see?”  
Lauren gave her a sheepish smile as Bo laughed and Tamsin groaned again.  Lauren reached for one of the ice cream sandwiches and started munching on it absentmindedly.  Kenzi peered into the bag and laughed as she pulled out the one item she’d missed.  “Uh…okay all of that makes sense.   This is just gross…”  
She held up the strange looking dried…mushrooms she thinks…and handed the package over to Bo who looked at it with a raised eyebrow.  Lauren shrugged and swallowed before giving her a small smile.  “I think they might be good with the pizza?”  
Kenzi made a gagging sound as she pushed the frozen pizza’s away with a look of disgust on her face.  Bo laughed and Lauren just shrugged again as she finished off the ice cream sandwich.  The group sat around for a bit and Bo noticed Lauren was especially quiet as she watched the group happily.  She walked over to her and put an arm around her waist.

“You okay hun?”  
Lauren smiled and nodded.  She was happy that things were going smoothly and she bit her lip as she looked up at Bo with a raised eyebrow.  She didn’t say anything as she stood up and took Bo’s hand to lead her towards the staircase with a small smile.

“Where are we going?”  
Lauren just nodded up the stairs with her head and Bo looked confused for a second before she smiled and nodded.  The pair made their way quietly to the stairs but were cut off by Kenzi’s amused voice.  “And where exactly are you going?”

Lauren just shrugged as she blushed a bit and pulled Bo upstairs without a response.  Kenzi made a face and Tamsin laughed as she reached into her pocket to retrieve the one thing she did purchase on their day of shopping.  She threw the earplugs at Kenzi with a wink and a smirk and Kenzi who made a disgusted face as she laughed and reached for the bottle of liquor that Tamsin was holding.  If they were going to hit _that_ phase of the pregnancy then she might have to invest in something a little stronger.

 

****

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – 14 week mark**

RING RING

Bo smiled as she looked at the caller ID and answered her phone.  “Hey babe.”  
“Hi.”

Bo motioned to Dyson that she was going to take the call in the interrogation room for privacy purposes.  She walked into the room and smiled as she talked.  “Everything okay?  How are you feeling?”  
Lauren sighed softly into the phone.  “Everything is fine.  Um…when are you coming home?”  
Bo laughed.  “In a little bit.  I’m just finishing up here with Dyson and Hale.”  
“Okay…well if you can, come home sooner rather than later okay?”  
Bo smirked.  “You sure everything is okay?”  
Lauren sighed and Bo could almost hear the frustration in her voice.  “Yes.  Just come home.  Soon.”  
Bo laughed again.  “Okay, okay.  I’ll be home in a bit.”  
She hung up the phone and shook her head as she knew _exactly_ why Lauren wanted her to come home.  She had hit the ‘I need sex’ part of her pregnancy and Bo had to admit of all the stages she had read about online, this was the one she was most looking forward to.  In this stage apparently the normally reserved doctor wanted it when she wanted it and it was almost always at inopportune times and in various places, some which Bo had to shake her head at. 

It didn’t matter what they were doing, or even who was around for that matter.  Bo learned very quickly that when Lauren wanted it…she wanted it right then.  Period.  Bo had started to wonder a little bit about when Lauren would hit this particular milestone in the pregnancy but when Bo realized Lauren was basically jumping her bones morning non and night for the past few weeks she just smirked to herself wondering if Lauren felt some of what she felt _all the time_ when it came to the blonde.

The only downside as far as Bo was concerned was that Lauren seemed to develop this infatuation with toys in the bedroom, especially a particular strap-on that she knew was similar to her… _junk_ …that she sported when she was Guy Bo.  She wasn’t sure if it were possible, but Bo found herself almost becoming jealous of the toy but she knew Lauren loved it and when she did use it on her she was almost always rewarded with extra rounds of very pleasurable satisfaction on her end so she was willing to put up with it. 

Lauren had explained to Bo that it was similar to the time they…went for it…when Bo had her extra appendage and the blonde was in her menstrual cycle. Bo smirked as she thought about that night and she wondered how on earth she managed to survive.

**_Back when Bo was still cursed by the shaman_ **

_“Are you sure…we don’t have to babe.”  
Lauren just moaned as she kissed Bo’s neck and pushed her back onto the bed.  Bo had been in her ‘different state’ for a few days now and was getting used to it, sort of, and of course to make things even more complicated, Lauren had started her period._

_“Yes Bo…now shut up and fuck me.”  
Bo’s breath hitched a bit as her little friend took heed of the request and immediately started redirecting blood in its direction.  From previous experience, Bo knew Lauren was super sensitive on the first few days of her cycle and she seemed to be growing more comfortable with letting Bo still make love to her during that time.  After that passed though, Lauren usually didn’t let Bo touch her for the rest of the cycle claiming it always made her feel uncomfortable since she still knew what was scientifically happening to her body.  _

_However, usually they found themselves in the shower or the tub as Bo gently brought Lauren to climax as the doctor always cited cleanliness and all around ease of ‘clean up’ afterwards for wanting to be in those environments.  So tonight, when Lauren all but threw Bo on the bed, the Succubus knew the blonde had to be having some major hormones raging._

_Bo felt her eyes glow as she took off her shirt and pants and waited for Lauren to return from the bathroom.  Bo looked down at her lap and smiled to herself as her little friend was up and ready to deliver as soon as the doctor returned.  The click of the doorknob got her attention and Bo licked her lips as she watched Lauren walk over to her in just a towel which she removed slowly as she crawled up the bed.  Being courteous, Lauren gave Bo a small smile as she placed the towel on the bed so they could settle on top of it and hopefully not ruin the rest of Bo’s sheets._

_“You ready?”  
Lauren just nodded as she licked her lips and stared at Bo’s crotch which seemed to tighten a bit more at the look the blonde was giving it.  Lauren reached out and pulled Bo’s boxers down as she immediately wrapped one hand around the appendage and gently squeezed making Bo moan in appreciation.  Lauren pulled on the member lightly in teasing strokes and soon Bo’s hips were subtly moving in time with the blonde’s movements as Bo stared down at her with a smirk on her face._

_“Turn over and get on all fours.”  
Lauren just raised an eyebrow at Bo as she slowly complied.  She had told Bo before that she felt a bit odd in this position as she was a visual person so being able to connect with Bo when they were making love was usually her preference, but tonight, she was beyond horny and she was willing to play along, especially since she was practically drooling at the thought of Bo inside of her._

_Lauren maneuvered herself into position and gripped the bed sheet in anticipation as she felt Bo move behind her.  Bo decided to go this route since she knew she would hit Lauren’s most sensitive spot easier and she wanted to minimize the uncomfortableness the blonde felt as she understood how physically sensitive Lauren was at the moment.  Bo ran her fingers along Lauren’s opening to ensure she was wet enough and when Lauren bent forward slightly almost in a submissive manner Bo’s inner beast took over._

_She positioned the tip at Lauren’s opening and leaned down to whisper in her ear.  “Get ready lover…”  
Bo slowly and carefully slid herself into Lauren and moaned at the distinct tightness she felt since Lauren’s body was a bit swollen from her menstrual cycle.  Bo’s moan however was nothing compared to the noise Lauren emitted as Bo filled her slowly and completely.  Once Bo was fully inside of Lauren she paused to let the doctor get used to the feeling and she bit her lip a bit in anticipation knowing this was going to be an epic night._

_“UGGGHHH….Bo….”  
Lauren pushed back into Bo slightly as a sign to begin and Bo put one hand on Lauren’s hip to brace herself as she slid out slowly and back in at the same pace.  Ever the attentive lover, Bo could feel how tight Lauren was and how different she felt due to her body’s natural process of ovulation and menstruation.   Bo watched Lauren grip the sheets a bit tighter as she all but screamed into the pillow below her head and she could see the muscles in Lauren’s back tense and release in time with the subtle movements Lauren was making with her body._

_Lauren now had the pillow between her teeth as she felt the warm, hard appendage rock back and forth over her inner walls and she started moving her hips slightly in time with Bo’s gentle thrusts.  Some part of her really appreciated the fact that Bo was being so careful with her and the other part of her wanted Bo to pound into her, even if she knew it would hurt like hell tomorrow.  A long time ago Lauren had discovered she really liked having sex at the very start of her cycle and the physician in her knew exactly why.  With her body being hypersensitive, especially in her lower region, any ministrations were exponentially felt by the nerve endings in her body so really, any sex was great sex as far as she was concerned.  She didn’t necessarily want oral sex, because she found that to be slightly disgusting, but internal stimulation was just what she craved and throw in the fact that she was currently getting it from the woman she loved and Lauren knew she wasn’t going to last very long._

_Bo was having a hard time keeping up the slow pace but she was so afraid of hurting Lauren that she didn’t want to go any faster.  Lauren whined and groaned with each pass and before she knew it Bo felt Lauren’s walls tighten to the point of almost being painful as she came hard and the Succubus could both see and feel the warm clear liquid escape around the phallus and run down Lauren’s leg.  Bo kept the slow pace going to help Lauren drag out the orgasm and Bo ground her teeth as she felt Lauren come again and again making her walls put Bo in a vice grip and the brunette knew she was going to lose control very soon._

_Without warning Lauren leaned all the way forward so Bo could fully extract herself from the blonde.  Immediately concerned that Bo had hurt her, she quickly moved to see if Lauren was okay but laughed when she saw the lazy smile on the doctor’s face.  Lauren leaned up and gave Bo an earth shattering kiss and before she could stop herself, Bo pulled a strong flow of chi out of Lauren making the doctor moan in appreciation as she came yet again from the pleasurable feeling._

_“Uhhhffnnn…”  
Lauren had used the edge of the large towel to wipe Bo’s junk off slightly and she smiled as she pushed Bo backwards again and leaned over to run her hand along the member.  She rolled herself back on her knees and leaned down immediately taking the appendage in her mouth and sucking hard causing Bo to let out a loud groan and buck her hips into the doctor’s face._

_“Ohhhhhh ffffffuuuuhhhh…”  
Bo watched in amazement as Lauren continued sucking hard on her junk and she rested her hands lightly on Lauren’s head and scratched her scalp slightly as the blonde’s mouth worked up and down on her hard schlong.  Bo bit her lip as Lauren brought her hands into play with one gripping the base of the shaft and one lightly playing with the sensitive area just below.  Bo tried not to rock her body too hard but she knew she was definitely humping Lauren’s face in time with her suction and Bo knew she wouldn’t last much longer.  She tried to pull on Lauren’s hair a bit as a sign to stop but it only served to spur the doctor on as she began sucking harder still and focusing on the sensitive area at the underside of the tip._

_“Lau…ren….I’m….ugh…fuck….fu—ck…I’m gonna…”  
Lauren hummed loudly at the Succubus’s words and Bo tensed as the vibration from her throat only served to increase the pleasure on her junk.  Bo started to panic as she knew she was going to cum…hard…and she tried once more to move Lauren off of her member.  Finally, just giving up and in since her actions were going unheeded Bo started bucking her hips more and after a few passes she came in Lauren’s mouth with a loud groan as her eyes rolled back in her head._

_Lauren sat up with a strange look on her face and Bo sat there a little dazed and a lot confused as she watched her quickly jump off the bed and run to the bathroom.  Lauren returned a few seconds later with her toothbrush in her mouth and what looked like an enormous amount of toothpaste around it as she somewhat glared at the very satisfied Succubus.  Lauren took the toothbrush out and put her hand on her hip.  “For the record…you taste nothing like you did before.  Oh and do that again and it **will** be the last time.  Got it?”  
Bo just laughed and nodded as she openly stared at Lauren’s naked form and felt herself starting to grow hard again.  She reached down and lightly ran her fingers over it as she looked up at Lauren with a devilish grin.  “Hurry up babe.  I think it’s time for round two…”_

**_Back to present day_ **

“Lauren?  Babe?  Are you still here?”  
Bo walked into the clubhouse and looked around at the empty bottom floor as she walked up the stairs slowly.  She had left the police station just after Lauren called as she knew she better not keep her girlfriend waiting.  She walked up and into her bedroom and took a deep breath as she felt herself heat up at what she saw.  Lauren was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing what appeared to be _just_ Bo’s robe as she held the aforementioned strap-on and harness in one hand and motioned with the other for Bo to come closer.  Bo took a few steps closer but stopped when Lauren motioned for her to.

“Took you long enough.”  
Bo raised an eyebrow.  “Impatient are we?”  
Lauren shrugged nonchalantly.  “Take off your clothes.”  
Bo laughed as she shook her head and started stripping.  It was useless to fight Lauren on this when she got in this mood and Bo knew she better just buckle up and enjoy the ride while it lasted because when the baby came she had a feeling her sexy times would slow down for a while.  Bo did as requested and took the strap-on from Lauren and easily stepped into it and adjusted it so it was secure.  Lauren stood up and let the robe fall at her side as she reached out and took Bo’s hands in hers.  She guided them back towards the bed and Bo licked her lips as Lauren laid back and spread her legs for Bo to crawl in between. 

Bo took a second to really look at Lauren’s changing body and she smiled as she looked at noticeably small bump protruding out of Lauren’s belly.  The doc still hadn’t gained that much weight but the baby was definitely starting to make itself known and Bo kind of loved it.  She leaned down and kissed Lauren’s belly softly earning a gentle moan and sigh of contentment from the blonde.  Bo looked up at Lauren and kissed her belly again before leaning down a bit lower and running her tongue along Lauren’s folds. 

The other thing Bo quickly learned that equally if not more so than Lauren was enjoying the strap-on these days was how much the blonde was enjoying it when Bo ran her tongue all over her lower region, especially her little nub.  Lauren had always enjoyed oral sex, and Bo had always given her something to enjoy, but lately if Lauren wasn’t asking Bo to strap it on she was humping the brunette’s face.  Literally.

As a Succubus Bo was definitely enjoying all of this sexy time but she was starting to wonder if it was taking any kind of toll on Lauren’s body.  It was hard to put together a rational thought though because as much as Lauren was taking she was dishing out also and Bo swore for the first time in her life she felt like she was having too much sex.  Bo, the Succubus.  Oversexed.

“Fuck Bo…inside…please…”  
Bo smirked as she let her tongue dart out for one last lick of the blonde before she lifted herself up and positioned herself over her lover carefully.  Bo was being extra cautious not to lie on top of Lauren fully as she didn’t want to hurt the baby but she was plenty capable of making Lauren moan from the position she was in, which currently was propped up on her hands as her lower body was angled slightly upwards towards Lauren’s bent knees.  Bo slid the toy into Lauren and the blonde let out a scream of pleasure as Bo started a slow yet firm pace.  Luckily for Bo, the toy had a clit stimulator on her end of it so she was getting just as much enjoyment out of this as the blonde.  Bo knew Lauren wouldn’t last long so she quickly ramped up the pace as she kept a watchful eye on Lauren’s face to ensure she wasn’t hurting her.

“Ahhhh….fuu…cckk…Bo….”

Bo smiled Lauren tried to open her eyes to look up at her.  Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo’s neck and brought her down for a deep kiss that the brunette moaned into appreciatively.  The pair moved in a rhythmic beat for a short while before Bo felt Lauren tightening as it was getting harder and harder to thrust.  Bo put all of her weight on one hand as she brought the other one up to lightly tweak Lauren’s nipple as she knew this would finish her off.  Sure enough, Lauren let out another earth shattering scream and Bo smiled into her neck as she felt the blonde shake slightly at the force of the orgasm.  Bo withdrew the toy and discarded the harness so she could cuddle with Lauren but she was caught off guard when Lauren followed her movement and settled between her legs.  She started suckling on Bo’s clit and the Succubus groaned in appreciation knowing tonight would end up just like the past few nights.  With lots of love and sex and hopefully a very satisfied, very tired Lauren Lewis.  Or at least Bo could hope.

 

****

**_  
_ **

****


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Week 16 mark**

"Oookay, here is your garlic and olive, and might I add totally gross sounding, pizza."

Kenzi set the box down on the counter with a disgusted face as she looked over at the couch where Lauren and Bo were currently waiting for her. It was Friday morning and Lauren had woken up with an urge for something to eat so Kenzi had agreed to run out and get it for her since Bo was exhausted.

"Shh…"

Lauren smiled at Kenzi before running her hand through Bo's hair as the brunette slept on her side with one arm wrapped lightly around the blonde's waist. Lauren was lying on her back while Bo had wedged herself between the back of the couch and her body and Lauren sighed softly as she looked at Bo with a small smile on her face. Last night they had been at the Dahl having a late dinner when something happened that probably didn't need to and as a result Bo ended up sleeping on the couch, which meant she got almost no sleep at all.

**_Last night_ **

_Lauren and Bo were sitting at the bar top talking to Trick about the events of the last few weeks as Bo had been so out of the loop on how certain things were going. She had been really focusing all of her attention on Lauren and the baby and she'd kind of been neglecting her other priorities so she suggested to Lauren it would be fun for them to have a night out._

_Trick had been in the middle of one of his ridiculous stories when a movement behind Lauren caught Bo's attention and she turned in her seat to grab the intruder by the throat as she stared at him with blazing blue eyes._

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_The poor guy looked at her like he'd seen a ghost. He grabbed her wrist to try and ease some of the tension off of his vocal chords but it was to no avail._

_"Bo stop! Not in here."_

_Trick tried to reason with the young Fae who was now standing up and glaring at the short man who Lauren could see was quickly losing consciousness. She reached out and put a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder._

_"Bo, let him go."_

_Bo eased up her grip slightly but didn't quite let go just yet as she stared down at him. "What do you want?"_

_The man took a couple of deep breaths before pointing next to where Lauren was sitting. "Napkin."_

_All three turned to look at where he was pointing and saw the stack of napkins sitting neatly to the left of the blonde. Bo dropped her hand from his throat and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry."_

_The guy rubbed this throat lightly where she had grabbed him and reached out to take a handful of napkins before walking off quickly and glancing over his shoulder at her with a mix of fear and annoyance on his face. Bo sighed as she sat back down next to Lauren who was giving her an aggravated look._

_"What?"_

_"You can't go around threatening people Bo."_

_Bo sighed and picked up her fork. "Look, I'm sorry I thought he was trying to grab you."_

_Bo turned back to her food and chewed silently while Lauren huffed and went back to picking at her meal as well. They sat there for a few more minutes before Trick finally gave up and walked down the bar to help another patron. Ten minutes later both ladies decided they were done with their fun night out and Bo drove them home in silence. As soon as they'd walked into the clubhouse though it was WW3._

_"I told you I was sorry Lauren."_

_"You could have really hurt him Bo."_

_Bo gave her an incredulous look. "Oh so him being hurt is more important to you than YOUR safety, let alone the safety of the baby?"_

_Lauren ground her teeth as she got in Bo's face angrily. "I didn't say that, but of COURSE that's what you heard. Look, all I'm saying is that you can't go after everyone who gets within a five foot radius of me."_

_Bo ran her hand through her hair and walked to the kitchen to stand across the counter from Lauren. "Why not? We don't know who is out there just waiting to hurt you or the baby or both of you. I can't always be there to protect you."_

_"And you don't need to be. Bo, people have babies all the time. No one is out there trying to hurt us."_

_Bo slammed her hand on the counter. "You DON'T know that."_

_Lauren took a deep breath trying to calm herself down as she knew all the stress was probably not the best thing for her and the little one. Kenzi came flying down the stairs and looked at both of them with concern._

_"What the hell is going on down here?"_

_Lauren looked over at Bo with an annoyed stare before turning back to Kenzi. "Bo wanted to kill a man over a napkin tonight."_

_Kenzi looked confused but before she could open her mouth Bo cut in. "No, I was protecting you because I thought he was trying to grab you!"_

_Kenzi put her hands up in frustration. "Okay HOLD ON. So let me get this straight…you are upset because you think she was being too overprotective and you're upset because…why now?"_

_Bo glared at the back of Lauren's head. "Because SHE doesn't understand that I'm just trying to keep her and the baby safe."_

_Lauren sighed as she turned around again in frustration to face her girlfriend. "You want to keep us safe? Fine, sleep down here tonight and make sure no one gets in. I'm going to bed."_

_With that she brushed past Kenzi who was still confused as to what just happened. Bo kicked the bottom of the counter in frustration again before putting her head in her hands and sighing. She wasn't totally sure why she was the one being a bit hormonal but she knew she was adding undue stress to Lauren and she hated herself for it. Kenzi walked over to her and put her hand on Bo's shoulder._

_"Dude, I don't know what that was but good luck for the next five months."_

_Bo looked at her with an annoyed glance and huffed as she went to grab blankets and make up her bed for the night._

**_Present day_ **

When Lauren had awoken in the morning she was starving and she decided to ask Kenzi to pick up food for her instead of waking Bo up and asking her to go and get it. She could see the Succubus didn't get much rest the night before and she felt bad knowing it was her crazy hormones that were ramping up to nearly impossible that was the cause. Lauren had made herself some tea and drank it quietly before easing herself onto the couch next to Bo who woke up immediately upon feeling Lauren's body next to hers.

"Is everything okay?"

Lauren just smiled as she put a gentle hand on Bo's cheek and kissed her forehead. "Everything is fine. Go back to sleep."

Bo mumbled something incoherent before scooting back so Lauren could lie down and they'd been in that position for the past twenty minutes while Kenzi was out getting the food. After plating a disgusting slice of pizza for Lauren Kenzi walked over and set it down on the coffee table next to the pair.

"How ya doin Doc?"

Lauren smiled up at Kenzi and eyed the pizza with a smirk. Kenzi rolled her eyes and handed her the plate which she managed to balance with one hand and pick up the slice with the other all without making Bo move from her current position. She took a couple of bites before moaning happily at the flavor and smiled up at Kenzi.

"Much better. Thanks again Kenz."

Kenzi shrugged with a smile. "No problem. Although, I gotta say, with all the weird food you've been wanting lately your kid is gonna have very interesting taste preferences."

Lauren laughed and nodded as she finished off the slice and handed the plate back to Kenzi who went to get her another piece. As Kenzi walked to the kitchen area to get more food Lauren sat up suddenly with a strange look on her face. Kenzi rushed back over to where she was sitting and Bo sat up in panic at Lauren's sudden movement.

"What happened? Are you okay? Does something hurt?"

Lauren put her hand on Bo's to silence her as she put her other hand on her slightly more bulging stomach. Both Kenzi and Bo were looking at her expectantly and Lauren had a strange look on her face before she gave them both a wide smile.

"I think I feel something."

Bo looked confused. "What do you mean you feel something?"

Lauren looked at her with a goofy smile. "I'm not quite sure…but I thought I felt something move. Like a flutter or something."

Bo and Kenzi looked at each other both at a loss for what it meant. Bo looked at Lauren with a small smile. "That's good right? I mean, it doesn't hurt? Do you think it's the baby?"

Lauren nodded. "I think so. Either that or I am about to have some really bad gas."

Kenzi and Bo started laughing hysterically at Lauren's statement who was so happy she didn't even care that they were making fun of her. She was certain it was the baby and she looked over at Bo with a smile. "Yeah yeah, make fun of the pregnant lady."

Bo smiled and leaned up to kiss her cheek. "Aww come on we were just joking."

Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well we can ask Dr. Miller at the appointment today."

Kenzi jumped up and smiled. "Oh yeah what time is that?"

Lauren looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Were you planning on joining us?"

Kenzi smirked. "Well if you insist. Duh, isn't today you know…THE day?"

Bo looked confused. "What?"

Kenzi huffed a bit as she shook her head at her friend. "The day you find out if you should pick out pink or blue sheets?"

Bo looked at her for a second before turning to Lauren with a bright smile. "Oh yeah it is today's appointment right?"

Lauren smiled. "Yeah. Now you're absolutely  _sure_  you want to know right?"

Bo nodded like a child who was asked if they wanted an ice cream cone and Lauren laughed as she leaned in for a kiss. "Okay…we'll find out then."

Bo smiled into the kiss but then pulled back after a second. She put her hand to her mouth and gave Lauren a knowing look. "You need to brush your teeth. Either that or stop with the garlic."

Kenzi was now rolling on the ground in laughter as Lauren made a face before getting up and going upstairs to get ready for the day. A few hours later the three ladies were on their way to the medical clinic for Lauren's appointment. After some arguing, Bo convinced Kenzi to wait in the reception area for them and not actually come into the little office with the pair. Kenzi huffed but said fine as she sat down and started reading a magazine all while giving the back of Bo's head the death stare as she followed Lauren into the exam room.

Dr. Miller entered the room a few minutes later and after the standard checkup and blood draw was complete she turned to the pair with a smile. "So, everything looks great. Lauren, all of your levels are normal which means your body is handling the pregnancy very well. Now, on to the million dollar question…do you want to know the gender of your baby?"

Bo shook her head yes and Lauren laughed at how eager she was. Dr. Miller joined in the laughter as she got the ultrasound machine set up and applied the topical gel to Lauren's stomach. Since the baby was developed enough she didn't have to use the wand thing anymore and after a few keystrokes Lauren and Bo could hear the rapid heartbeat of their baby and the monitor next to them lit up.

"What is that?"

Bo pointed to the fetus on the monitor as she looked at it closely. Dr. Miller peered at the screen for a second and smiled at the pair. "That is your baby with it's thumb in their mouth. Seems your little one is already developing that habit."

Bo laughed and stared at the screen a bit more before turning back to Dr. Miller. "So what are having Doc?"

Lauren just smiled and took Bo's hand as she looked at Dr. Miller for the answer. Cynthia looked at the screen a bit and moved the device she was holding around Lauren's stomach a bit to get a better view. Bo was watching Dr. Miller but Lauren had been watching the screen and when Cynthia stopped the device and looked at the screen Lauren smiled as she saw the image.

"Well looks like you two are having a little boy."

Bo smiled and looked up at Lauren who nodded slightly and pointed to the screen to show Bo how Dr. Miller was able to tell. Bo kind of scrunched her eyebrows a bit as she looked at the image. "How can you tell?"

Dr. Miller laughed kindly as Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed a bit. Dr. Miller gave Bo a patient look as she pointed to the screen. "See here…now either that's a third arm or leg or…like I said, you're having a boy."

Bo smiled and kissed Lauren's hand as Cynthia wiped the gel stuff off of Lauren's belly. After a few more routine questions she turned to the pair with a more serious look on her face. "Now, this isn't normally something I have to ask because honestly Lauren you're the first human patient I've had with a Fae as the other parent. Do you two want to know if the baby is Fae?"

Lauren sat up a bit. "You can tell that?"

Dr. Miller nodded. "I'd have to get a sample from the fetus directly, but as you know we've come a long way in Fae genetics. In fact it's your research Dr. Lewis that helped us finalize the process in doing so. And the only reason I ask is because there is a 25% chance the baby will be completely human. Like most characteristics, the embryo receives chromosomes from both parents, which means some traits are passed down and some are not. Just because Bo is Fae, doesn't mean the child will be."

Lauren bit her lip as she looked over at Bo who had the same concerned expression. They'd talked about almost everything, about wanting to know the sex of the baby, and all the normal pre-delivery things you can find out, but they'd never considered being able to know if the baby was going to be Fae or not.

As Lauren had told her before, Fae children don't usually develop their powers until they hit puberty so really, the first eleven to fifteen years of their life they are like any normal human child. Knowing something as significant as this would no doubt have a huge impact on the way they raised the child and but it might not be in a good way necessarily.

Lauren was now torn as she had just assumed the baby would have Fae traits passed down from Bo somehow. Now that there was a chance it might not be she wasn't sure if she would rather have a totally human child or if she wanted a hybrid offspring like she thought she'd be having.

Bo was concerned now as she thought about what having a human child could mean in the Fae world. She didn't want any harm to come to their child, and if it were completely human and she knew that from birth, would she treat it differently than if she didn't know?

Bo looked at Lauren with a concerned face. "What do you think?"

Lauren looked back at her with the same concern etched on her face. "I don't know babe…maybe we can think about it for now?"

Dr. Miller nodded and patted Lauren's knee. "Of course. It only takes a couple of days for the lab to determine the results. But, since I know this is a special case and you two are very concerned about the implications IF you chose to do the testing I will conduct it myself. Okay?"

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Thanks Cynthia. We'll let you know before the next appointment."

Dr. Miller nodded and smiled at them both. "Don't worry…you have plenty of time to be concerned about all of this but enjoy it for now."

She left the pair in the office who sat there quietly looking at each other with small smiles on their faces. Bo reached up and ran her fingers through Lauren's hair gently. "We're having a boy…"

Lauren laughed. "Yes we are."

They shared the quiet moment for a second before Lauren got dressed and they walked out to the reception area where Kenzi was impatiently waiting for them. As soon as she saw them she jumped up and put her hands on her hips. "It's about time…so? What's the news guys?"

Bo smiled and looked over at Lauren before turning back to Kenzi. "The baby is a boy."

Kenzi did a happy dance and laughed before pulling them into a group hug. As she released them she pulled out her phone and punched a few buttons before laughing into the phone. "It's a boy and you owe me five bucks!"

Lauren rolled her eyes as she could hear Tamsin swearing into the phone probably at having to pay the young Russian yet again for another stupid bet. If this is how these two were going to be all the time Lauren was now re-thinking the whole godparent thing. They were immature, a bit crazy and feisty as hell, especially when they competed over something. On second thought, Lauren knew, this is exactly how she wanted it.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Week 18 mark**

“Trick, what do you know about my father?”  
Trick wiped down the bar in front of where Bo and Lauren were seated and gave them a concerned look.  “Your father?  Why would you want to know about him?”  
Bo sighed and picked at a nonexistent crumb on the bar top.  She looked over at Lauren before looking back at her grandfather.  “Well, we’re having a boy so I was hoping to learn more about the male side of my lineage.”  
Trick raised his eyebrow.  “Hold on, you’re having a _boy_?  How is that even possible?”  
Lauren rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion.  “Like we explained to Tamsin, and Dyson, _and_ Hale…at the time of conception you will recall Bo possessed certain male traits, which included the XY chromosomes. So, like any hetero couple we had a fifty percent chance of having a boy.”  
Trick raised his eyebrows and gave her a strange look before looking back at Bo.  “Well, I wish I could help you but I don’t know that much about him Bo.  In fact I didn’t even know Aife was pregnant until after you were born.  I do know that he was Dark Fae but that’s about it.”  
Bo frowned and looked at Trick with a concerned gaze.  “Hold on.  My father was Dark?  I thought that was illegal or immoral or something to have a Light and Dark marriage.”  
Trick shrugged.  “To be honest Bo, I’m not even sure if they had gotten married.”  
Bo sighed and looked over at the little bump on Lauren’s stomach and put her hand over it gently.  Lauren smiled and put her hand over Bo’s as it rested on her bump and looked up at the Succubus with a patient smile.  “Well, we only need to worry about it if the baby is Fae right?”  
Trick nodded.  “She’s right Bo.  It isn’t common but there have been cases where humans and Fae have produced human children.”  
Bo raised an eyebrow.  “But what if he’s Fae?”  
Lauren sighed and looked at Trick before looking back at her girlfriend.  “Then we’ll deal with it Bo.  Everything is going to be okay babe.”  
Bo gave her a small smile and nodded.  She wasn’t totally convinced everything would be okay but she trusted that no matter what happened her and Lauren would be able to handle it.  Trick reached over and patted her other hand.  “Don’t forget Bo, you aren’t in this alone.  You have all of us.”  
Bo nodded and Lauren gave Trick a small smile.  She had a feeling if the baby did in fact turn out to be human he might be singing a different tune, however until the time came for them to realize if he was or not she wasn’t going to worry about it.  She and Bo had discussed it and for now they decided not to find out if he was going to be fully human or a hybrid.  Bo reasoned there wasn’t anything they could do to change it so instead of fretting either way about it for the first decade or so of his life they should just enjoy it.  Lauren had been impressed by her rationale about this and agreed as she knew they would be able to find out at any time if they changed their minds. 

The pair stuck around and chatted with Trick for another hour or so before Bo could see Lauren was fading quickly and decided she should take her home.  They drove back to Lauren’s apartment as Kenzi was entertaining some company of the male persuasion tonight and Bo felt bad so she was giving her some much needed personal time with her latest man candy.

Lauren groaned in appreciation as she sat down on the couch and put her feet up on the couch as she rubbed her neck gently.  Her body was tired but she was in a happy mood seeing as how it had been a quiet past few weeks and the doctor had been enjoying the way Bo had been taking care of her and being so involved in everything.  Bo grabbed a drink from the fridge before joining Lauren on the couch and the blonde moaned softly as Bo began massaging her feet gently easing some of the swelling that was happening. 

Lauren sat forward and reached out for Bo who smiled and leaned into her gentle caress as she shifted to be closer to the doctor but kept up the massage of her feet and calves.  Lauren ran her thumb along Bo’s cheek and smiled.  “You know you don’t need to worry about the baby right?  I mean, we’ll handle it.  And regardless if it is a human or a hybrid we have two capable godparents who will help our son along in his journey right?”  
Bo smiled at Lauren and nodded.  She was always amazed at how the doctor seemed to know what to say in order to soothe her and calm her fears.  Something the blonde had instinctively known how to do and had been doing over the years regardless if they were a couple or not.  She was the rock that Bo’s foundation was built on and the Succubus wouldn’t have it any other way.

Bo turned her head to kiss Lauren’s hand and bit her palm lightly causing her girlfriend to laugh and slap her playfully.  Bo smirked and turned to wrap her arm around Lauren’s legs and pulled her down so she could plant sloppy kisses all over Lauren’s face and neck.  The blonde squealed with laughter as Bo continued to assault her face lightly and she finally put her hands on Bo’s face to still her and brought her down for a gentle kiss.  Lauren moaned as Bo slid her tongue into her mouth and she immediately started massaging the muscle lightly.  It was Bo’s turn to moan as Lauren started lightly sucking on Bo’s tongue and the Succubus leaned back to look into Lauren’s eyes with a humorous glance.

“I thought you were tired?”  
Lauren smirked.  “Mmm…maybe not so much.”  
Bo laughed and sat up as she helped Lauren to her feet.  The pair headed upstairs and Lauren had to laugh at the eagerness the brunette showed as she removed her clothes and helped Lauren out of hers as well.  Lauren stilled her movements by capturing Bo in a heated kiss and Bo moaned as Lauren pushed her down on the bed and kneeled down to kiss down her neck and over her breasts before burning a trail towards her very heated center.

Just before she reached her destination however Lauren sat back and had a strange look on her face.  Bo quickly sat up and even though she was panting slightly she have Lauren a look of concern as she placed a hand on her shoulder.  “What’s wrong babe?”

Lauren put her hand over her belly and smiled.  “Nothing.  Hold on for a second though he seems to shifting around a bit.”  
Bo looked at Lauren’s stomach curiously before looking back at her with the same concerned look.  “Does it hurt?  Is he okay?  Do we need to call the doctor?”

Lauren laughed and made a face before putting her hand on Bo’s thigh.  “Calm down babe.  He just needs to settle down a bit.  Everything is fine.”  
After a few seconds Lauren sighed contentedly and looked back up at Bo with a smirk.  She leaned up and kissed her softly before pulling away with a smile.  “Okay I think he’s stopped squirming…now, where were we?”  
She leaned in and kissed Bo again as she wrapped her hands around Bo’s neck and pulled her closer.  Bo let herself get lost in the feel of Lauren’s lips on hers for a few seconds before she put her hands on Lauren’s arms and reluctantly pulled away.

“What’s wrong?”

Bo gave Lauren a slightly embarrassed smile.  “I feel kinda weird now.  I don’t know if I can…with it…I mean…”  
Lauren’s jaw dropped slightly and she gave Bo a confused look. 

“Please tell me the baby is not the reason you don’t want to…”

Lauren let out a frustrated sigh as Bo kind of shrugged and nodded.  The brunette placed her hands on Lauren’s shoulders and tried to give her a reassuring smile.  “I’m sorry babe…it’s kind of freaking me out.  I mean can he hear what we’re…um doing?  Does it know?  Maybe he was moving because we woke him up?”  
Lauren let out a incoherent grumble at Bo’s words as she stood up and retrieved her robe and Bo’s from the closet.  She sat down on the bed and ran her hand through her hair to try and calm herself down before she looked over at the Succubus.  Lauren tried to understand how freaked out Bo was about this but in reality she was having a hard time at the moment.  Bo had gotten her motor running so to speak and she was having difficulty shutting it off right now.

“Bo, honey…I appreciate the concern you have, but this is going to happen from time to time.  The baby is fine, it’s normal for him to move around and get comfortable, and as he gets bigger it will happen more often.”  
Bo’s eyes grew a bit wider for a second.  She had read about all of this and of course she knew the baby would eventually be big enough for her to feel its movements as well but it was one thing to see the information in print.  It was a totally different ballgame however to be in the moment with her girlfriend trying to have sexy time while the baby was doing flips in Lauren’s stomach.

“I know…and I’m sorry.  Okay maybe it will pass…come here.”  
Bo cupped Lauren’s face gently and pulled her in for a kiss.  Lauren smiled as she leaned into Bo and moaned as she felt the Succubus nibble on her lower lip a bit.  Lauren let her hands wander down the open front of Bo’s robe and she ran her hands over the exposed chest of her lover firmly but gently.  Bo moaned as Lauren lightly pinched her nipples and she eased Lauren down on the bed carefully as she tried to focus on the woman below her and not the little guy moving around in her stomach.

Lauren could feel the baby moving again and she hesitated for a split second not wanting Bo to stop what she was doing.  Unfortunately Bo felt the slight hesitation from Lauren and she pulled away again and gave her another concerned look.  “Again?”  
Lauren gave her a frustrated smile and nodded silently as she brought her hands up and tried to pull Bo back down but the Succubus shook her off gently.  “I’m sorry babe…I don’t think I can do this right now.”  
The blonde gave her an incredulous look before sighing and moving out from under her.  She got off the bed and shot Bo an annoyed look before wrapping her robe around herself and heading towards the bathroom.  Bo sat up quickly and gave her an apologetic look.  “Where are you going?”  
Lauren huffed.  “To take a shower since _this_ apparently is not happening.”  
She angrily walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her out of aggravation.  Bo sighed as she flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  She couldn’t tell if Lauren was genuinely mad at her or just upset that they didn’t get to finish what they started.  In truth, she did want to make love to Lauren but at the moment all she could think about was the baby and him squirming around inside of Lauren. 

Twenty minutes later the bathroom door opened and Lauren emerged freshly showered and still looking annoyed at the Succubus.  Bo couldn’t help but lick her lips a bit as she watched Lauren get changed and she took note of the way Lauren’s body was slowly getting ready for the baby but at the same time holding it’s lithe form.  The doctor really was looking more beautiful with each day and Bo was now kind of kicking herself for not indulging Lauren in the sexy times earlier.

“Oh no, don’t even look at me like that right now.”  
Lauren glared at Bo as she moved over and crawled into bed immediately rolling over on her left side which was facing away from Bo.  The brunette tried to slide over and snuggle with Lauren but her hand was brushed off as the blonde pulled her side of the blanket closer to her body and scooted away from her a bit.  Bo sighed and tried again as she kissed Lauren’s exposed shoulder gently and whispered in her ear. 

“I love you Lauren, and I’m trying but this is kind of strange and it really is freaking me out a bit.  But you look beautiful and I just want to make sure you and baby are safe and happy.”  
Lauren didn’t say anything as she laid there perfectly still but unfortunately wide awake.  She could feel herself get a bit teary at Bo’s statement and she wanted to roll over and comfort the brunette but her hormones were in control and for tonight they decided not to give the Succubus a break for her actions earlier.  Bo kissed her shoulder again before sliding out of bed to take a shower and Lauren shut her eyes before Bo moved around to her side to walk to the bathroom.  It was a bit irrational and Lauren knew she was being stupid but she just couldn’t help herself these days.

The next morning Tamsin came over with breakfast for the pair and she watched them eat in silence with some level of curiosity.  She had expected to be bombarded with an extra serving of the happy couple so she was very surprised when the mood seemed more fit for a funeral than it did for a Thursday morning impromptu breakfast date. 

She chewed on the piece of bacon in her mouth for a bit before finally sighing and opening her mouth.  “Okay, what happened?”  
Bo looked over at Lauren guiltily for a second before turning back to Tamsin with an annoyed look.  “Nothing, everything is fine.”  
Tamsin shook her head before looking over at Lauren.  “Doc?  You okay?”  
Lauren nodded curtly before shooting Bo a hard glare and getting up to put her dishes in the sink.  She really wasn’t that hungry since she had been up most of the night with the baby not being able to sit still apparently.  At first she had been concerned when the fluttering she felt wasn’t subsiding and she thought the baby might be stressed so at one point she did consider waking Bo up to ask her to take her to the hospital but after she thought about it further she realized, this is probably normal. 

Potentially being half Fae, the baby was probably developing some of its senses faster than human babies and even if the child was not Fae Lauren knew it could sense her mood and emotions.  So, being angry with Bo last night probably led to the extra energy the baby seemed to have and she couldn’t quite fall into a deep sleep with the little one moving around ever so slightly for the majority of the night.

With one final glare at Bo, Lauren thanked Tamsin for breakfast and headed upstairs to get dressed for the day.  After she was out of earshot Tamsin leaned forward and gave Bo an incredulous look.  “Okay Succubus, what did you do?”  
Bo sighed and picked at her food.  “It’s more like what I didn’t do…if you know what I mean.”  
Tamsin looked confused for a second before she broke out in laughter.  “Wait, you mean to tell me _you_ didn’t want it last night?”  
Bo glared at her.  “Lauren could feel the baby moving around a little right when we were trying to…you know…and it kind of freaked me out okay?  Sheesh.”  
Tamsin sat back and laughed heartily for a few seconds before wiping her tears and looking at Bo with an amused smile.  “Dude, what did you _think_ was going to happen?”  
Bo raised an eyebrow at her.  “And when did you become the all knowledgeable Fae about pregnancy?”  
Tamsin just shook her head.  “I don’t know shit about this stuff.  But I do have common sense, and if it’s freaking you out now, you might as well tell the doc you aint gonna touch her until after it comes out.”  
Bo sighed and leaned back in her chair.  “It’s not that bad.  It was just a surprise that’s all…something new to get used to.”  
Tamsin smirked.  “Well get used to it baby Fae.  Because the _problem_ is only gonna get bigger ya know what I mean?”  
Bo glanced up at her with an annoyed look.  “Fine…yes I know.  But it’s just strange to think about the fact that he might be able to hear…or feel or whatever as we’re…doing stuff.”

Tamsin raised an eyebrow.  “Well then don’t think about it.”  
Bo sighed.  “Easier said than done.  I kind of feel like a perv knowing he might be able to sense it and I don’t want his first impression of me to be a raging sex addict.”

The Valkyrie laughed.  “Dude, I think his first impression of you will be that you’re an idiot.  It can’t understand what’s going on yet…you do realize that right?”  
Bo huffed again.  “Whatever…I still feel weird about it.”  
Tamsin laughed as she cleaned up their take out boxes and put her dishes in the sink.  She walked over to Bo and patted her on the shoulder with an amused smirk.  “Well, good luck with that and if you need any _help_ you let me know.”

Bo’s head shot up at her with annoyance written all over her face.  “And what does that mean?”  
Tamsin laughed and winked at her.  “Well…something tells me you’re gonna have performance anxiety a lot over the next few months so if you need someone to fill in—“  
Bo stood up and pushed Tamsin towards the door.  “Okay finish that sentence and I’ll kill you.  Literally.”  
Tamsin laughed and put her hands up in surrender.  “I’m just sayin.  You have to admit the doc is lookin good these days.”  
Bo sighed and opened the door.  “Get out Tamsin.”  
The Valkyrie laughed and nodded as she breezed by and Bo shut the door behind her as she shook her head.  Sometimes that girl was a bit too bold for her liking, although she knew it was all in jest as the Valkyrie wouldn’t think of laying a hand on the doctor.  Bo looked up at the staircase and sighed as she thought about what Tamsin said.  She headed up the stairs to do damage control and as she headed up slowly she realized Tamsin was right, though she would never admit it to the Valkyrie. 

She smiled as she thought about the irony of the situation and she now understood better why Lauren was so upset.  She licked her lips as she entered the bedroom and saw Lauren sitting on the bed talking on her phone, most likely to someone at work. Bo entered the room and gave Lauren a sexy smile as she slid behind her and started kissing her neck softly.  Lauren faltered a bit on her end of the phone call and after a few seconds she just hung up altogether as Bo’s advances were received with a moan and laugh and soon Bo was making up for lost time last night.  All in all Bo knew she would have to adjust to the changing dynamics of the situation but for today, well, today it was just about her, her love and her little growing family.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Week 19 mark**

“Oh fuck…Bo…”  
Lauren moaned as she gripped the back of Bo’s head that was currently buried between her legs.  The pair were supposed to be spending a lazy day watching movies and relaxing but one thing led to another and Bo decided she wanted to this instead and Lauren wasn’t going to do a damn thing to stop her.

“Ahhhh…mmmmm”  
Lauren’s hips were moving in time with Bo’s tongue which was currently moving in and out of her firmly while one hand held her hips down a bit and the other tweaked one of her nipples softly. She wasn’t quite sure how long they had been in this position but it was safe to say Bo had sufficiently rocked her world.  Lauren gripped the couch with one hand as the other tugged on the brunette’s hair roughly letting her know she was close.  Bo moaned and doubled her efforts and after a few more movements of the hard muscle she smiled as the warm liquid spilled out of her girlfriend.  Bo licked her lips and cleaned the blonde gently before sliding up next to her on the couch.  She grinned at the happy expression on Lauren’s face and she kissed her sweaty forehead lightly.

“Hmmm…”  
Lauren hummed as she snuggled into Bo and the Succubus wrapped her arms around her lightly letting one of her hands rest on the bump Lauren was sporting.  The doctor smiled and turned on her side slightly giving Bo a bit more room on the couch and she slid her hand around the blonde’s hip to rub her lower back gently.

“Uhhh…that feels good.”  
Bo watched Lauren happily as she gave her an impromptu massage.  Lauren smiled and relaxed her body as she rested one hand on her stomach while she reveled in the relief Bo’s hands were giving her tired body. 

KNOCK KNOCK

“Ugh seriously?”  
Bo slid out from behind Lauren and walked to the door.  She looked through the peephole and rolled her eyes as she opened the door slightly.

“Tamsin.”  
“Bo.”  
Tamsin gave her an annoyed look and Bo held up one hand signaling her to wait.  She looked back at the couch and saw that Lauren had already moved off the couch and was heading upstairs, most likely to shower after their fun activities.   Bo waited until she had ascended the stairs before opening the door and letting the Valkyrie into the doctor’s home. Tamsin strode in and plopped down on the couch unknowingly _right_ where the pair had been engaged in their activities just moments earlier causing Bo to smirk a bit as she shut the door and moved into the kitchen. 

“What are you doing here Tamsin?”  
Tamsin leaned her head back and looked at the brunette.  “Uh you asked me to come by remember?  Isn’t it feeding time for you?”  
Bo looked up and sighed.  She hadn’t fed for almost a week as she’d been so wrapped up in Lauren and the baby and she honestly had just kind of forgotten about it.  Her body hadn’t however and as soon as Tamsin mentioned it she felt the hunger grow exponentially deep inside her.  Bo sighed as she nodded and looked up as Lauren came back down the stairs.  Apparently she didn’t go shower but instead just changed her clothes and she walked over to Bo and placed a kiss on her cheek before moving into the living room to take a seat at the smaller couch adjacent to where Tamsin sat.

“What brings you by Tamsin?”  
The Valkyrie looked at Bo with a raised eyebrow.  She was not throwing herself in front of the hormonal bus that was Dr. Lauren Lewis.  She may not have any children herself but she’d been around enough pregnant women throughout her lifetimes to know they were not to be messed with.  Ever.

Bo gave Lauren a small smile as she walked over and gently ran her hand through Lauren’s hair as she looked down at her.  “I need to refuel babe.  So I asked Tamsin to come keep you company.”  
Bo watched hesitantly as the doctor nodded and looked down.  Lately whenever Bo had to feed she tried to do it when Lauren either was out with Kenzi or Tamsin or late at night when she could sleep as she knew it was bothering the blonde more and more. 

Lauren looked up and gave her a small smile.  “Oh okay…okay.”

Bo looked over at Tamsin who just shrugged and went back to looking at her phone in boredom.  Bo sighed and cupped the back of Lauren’s head gently.  “I’ll be fast I swear.  Back before you know it.”  
Lauren sighed and nodded.  “Be careful.”  
Bo gave her a small smile.  “I will.”  
She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door looking back at Lauren who was avoiding eye contact and Tamsin who looked bored out of her mind already.  Bo sighed and shut the door behind herself leaving the two blonde’s where they were.  Bo hoped she could find a willing food source quickly so she could get home to her family.  Lauren had been trying to up the power of the shots she was administering, but they still hadn’t curbed Bo’s appetite completely.  Being a Succubus it wasn’t ever going to completely go away and for now she was simply trying to feed as little as possible so she didn’t stress Lauren out even further.

Inside the apartment the two ladies were sitting quietly and finally Tamsin looked up noticing that Lauren hadn’t said anything or moved since Bo left almost twenty minutes ago.  She let out a small sigh as she put her phone in her pocket and looked over at the human.

“Hey doc, you okay over there?”  
Lauren looked up and Tamsin’s eyes grew big as she saw the faint traces of tears in her eyes.  She did not know how to handle a crying woman, especially a pregnant crying woman and she silently berated Bo for leaving her here with the hormonal doctor.

“I’m fine Tamsin.”  
The Valkyrie looked at her with disbelief.  “Oookay, well I’m not an expert here but I kind of doubt that.”  
Lauren glared at her and rolled her eyes.  Tamsin wasn’t exactly the touchy feely person that would be able to comfort her and she shrugged lightly.  “I’m fine Tamsin.  It’s just the hormones.”  
Tamsin’s eyebrows went up a bit. “Right.  Well, uh…can I get you anything to help?”  
Lauren had to smile at her attempt to ease the situation.  She shook her head and settled herself a bit more comfortably on the couch.  “I’ll be okay I promise.”  
Tamsin bit her lip as she tried to think of what to do next.  She looked around and rubbed her hands on her pants lightly.  “Well, I’m sure Bo will be back soon.  You know those darn Succubi…”  
Lauren looked at Tamsin with an annoyed stare and she took a deep breath as she tried to not let the tears form again.  She had been feeling more and more insecure every time Bo left to feed and she concluded it had to do with her feelings of inadequacy at being able to sustain the woman.  It was actually a rational thought but she’d dealt with that long ago.  However, thanks to the brand spankin new hormones she had those feelings were back and they brought a few friends to party.

Tamsin sat up a bit as she saw Lauren fighting off the tears and she leaned forward in concern.  “Hey doc…come on don’t cry…shit…”  
Lauren wiped the tear that escaped her eye as she stood up and moved into the kitchen.  She tried to find something to busy herself with and Tamsin watched her curiously.  Humans were so odd when they were in denial about their feelings and she knew Lauren was superior to most humans in being able to reign in whatever war was raging in her head. 

She got up and moved over to join the doctor in the kitchen.  She watched Lauren pull out some fruits and veggies and cut them up into serving sized pieces obviously just looking for something to distract her.  Tamsin could see Lauren shaking ever so slightly as she fought off the tears and the Valkyrie was now starting to panic about what she should be doing in this situation.  She considered calling either Bo or Kenzi to ask what to do but she wasn’t sure that would be received well by either woman.

Lauren set the knife in her hand down and looked at Tamsin with sad eyes.  It broke the Valkyrie’s heart to see Lauren looking so distraught and she looked around for something, anything to distract her with.  Not finding anything useful Tamsin looked back at Lauren and sighed to herself as she moved further into the kitchen to stand next to the shorter blonde.  She looked around awkwardly before putting one arm around Lauren in effort to comfort her.

“It’s okay Lauren.  Just please stop crying.”  
Lauren had to laugh a bit through her hormonal haze at the fact that the most unemotional person she’d ever met was now trying to comfort her.  Tamsin let her arm hang stiffly around the doctor’s shoulders and she was kind of patting her lightly obviously not knowing how to engage in the slight physical contact easily.  Lauren appreciated the effort Tamsin was making and she laughed as she wiped her eyes and nodded at the Valkyrie.

“Thanks Tamsin.  Like I said, it’s the hormones.  Why don’t you sit down before you hurt yourself and I’ll make us something to eat?”  
Tamsin let out the breath she was holding and nodded happily before taking a seat at the counter while Lauren finished chopping the items she had out on the counter.  After she finished that task she made a quick stir fry with the veggies and plated the fruit as a side dish for the pair to share.  Tamsin laughed as Lauren rolled her eyes when Tamsin not so discretely may have looked down her lose shirt as Lauren set the plate down in front of her and she shook her head at the adolescent behavior of the Dark Fae. 

To some extent though it did make Lauren blush slightly as she never quite got used to other people openly checking her out and now it was a bit more strange since she knew her body was changing and she wasn’t as blind as Bo thought about the subtle looks the Valkyrie would give her from time to time. It was all harmless though as Tamsin would never cross that line but like any normal woman it made Lauren feel nice sometimes to be appreciated by someone other than her partner.

Bo came home about an hour later and when she walked into the apartment her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  Tamsin was resting along the back of the couch and her eyes were closed as she sat there with one hand over the back of the couch and the other hand resting tucked up under her chin.  Lauren was stretched out on the other end of the couch fast asleep and her feet were resting in Tamsin’s lap comfortably. 

Bo walked into the apartment and smacked Tamsin on the back of the head.  “What the hell are you doing?”

Tamsin’s eyes flew open and she reached up to grab Bo by the throat with the arm that was resting over the back of the couch.  She had turned quickly causing Lauren’s feet to fall off her lap and the doctor awoke with a start at the movement.  Bo’s eyes flashed blue for a second and she let out a growl as Tamsin registered who it was and let her go slowly. 

“Dude what is your problem?”  
Bo shot her a glare.  “What is going on here?”  
Lauren sat up and looked at the two women in confusion.  She didn’t realize what had happened and she was still suffering a bit of a sleep induced haze.  “What happened?”  
Bo looked at Lauren briefly to make sure she was okay before glaring back at Tamsin.  “I told you to watch her not play house.”  
Tamsin laughed.  “Um relax Succubus.  We just fell asleep.”  
Tamsin stood up and stretched her muscles lightly before looking at the pair.  “Well on that note, I’m out.  Later doc…see ya Bo.”  
Tamsin walked out the door and shook her head as she laughed.  Sometimes Bo was so dumb and she was almost certain that little display was going to spark a fight between the pair.  Back inside Lauren looked at Bo with a raised eyebrow.  “You mind telling me what that was about?”  
Bo sighed as she sat down next to Lauren.  “Sorry, I just wasn’t quite expecting to see that.”  
Lauren laughed as she leaned into Bo and sighed happily as the Succubus wrapped her arms around her.  “Don’t tell me you’re jealous Bo.”

Bo rolled her eyes.  “No…”  
Lauren looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.  “Really?”  
Bo laughed.  “Okay maybe a little.”  
The pair laughed and Bo just rolled her eyes as Lauren chided her about her jealousy.  All in all the night ended well and with the pregnancy almost halfway done Bo was really starting to look forward to the day the baby came and they really were a family.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Week 20 mark**

"Sooo…why are we here again?"

Tamsin huffed as she followed Kenzi, Bo and Lauren into the large store. She really wasn't too keen on doing all of her 'duties' as godFae (her self-appointed term) and she really was out of her element when it came to all this baby stuff.

Kenzi laughed as she looked back at the Valkyrie and smirked. "Is someone afraid of the big bad baby store?"

Tamsin shoved her shoulder lightly as they walked in and Bo just rolled her eyes as she put her hand on the small of Lauren's back as she guided them into the brightly lit store. Lauren smiled at Bo and her face lit up at all the furniture and toys and baby clothes that were spread out before them.

Basically the equivalent of Babys-R-Us the large store was stocked with pretty much everything you would need for a child from newborn up through the toddler years. Along the nearest wall were a selection of cribs and changing tables which led to a few aisles of what Tamsin could see were strange looking objects, and she figured they were most likely  _stuff_  to go along with the furniture. Along the far wall Tamsin could see things like strollers and car seats and to her right she saw aisles upon aisles of toys. And clothes. And parents with their screaming kids.

"Okay I'm just gonna wait in the car."

"Oh no…get back here. If I have to do this so do you."

Kenzi grabbed Tamsin's arm and pushed her ahead to follow the pair who had already wandered over to the furniture section. Tamsin sat down in one of the feeding chairs and let a pout settle over her features. She watched Lauren walk around a bit and inspect some of the furniture while Bo and Kenzi giggled over some of the more complicated looking contraptions.

"Babe what do you think about this?"

Lauren pointed to a simple wooden framed crib that had a bunch of hinges on it, which Tamsin figured most likely converted it into a bed of some sort. Bo moved over to where Lauren was standing and she studied it a bit as Lauren explained what some of the pro's were to this particular crib. "…and this is a safety lever so the side here can't be pulled down if he grabs onto it."

Bo smiled and nodded at Lauren and the doctor looked pleased as she made a note of it on the little scratch pad she'd brought with her. They weren't making any purchases today, but just like everything else Lauren Lewis did, she wanted to be prepared for this outing and take a few notes on the items they liked so she could do further research on them when they got home.

"And when are you due?"

Tamsin looked up slowly at this elderly woman who was holding the hand of a little girl and smiling down at her. Tamsin's face contorted into a confused stare and she shook her head slowly as she pointed at Lauren. "Uh, no lady…she's the one who's breeding."

The woman laughed and nodded as if slightly embarrassed and Kenzi and Bo were laughing so hard they actually had to sit down or they would fall over. Lauren rolled her eyes as she smiled and put her hand over her stomach gently. Tamsin shifted a bit in the chair as she huffed and the little took this opportunity to take a few steps closer and she put her hand on Tamsin's arm.

"You're pretty."

Tamsin's eyes bugged out of her head as she stared down at the little girl and she tried to smile at her but she knew she probably looked like she was in pain more than happy and Lauren finally sighed and walked over to save the Valkyrie from doing permanent damage to the little girl's psyche.

She kneeled down next to the girl and smiled gently at her. "And you are very pretty as well. What's your name?"

The little girl gave her a shy smile as she clung on to the older woman's leg and hid behind it a bit. "Emma."

Lauren smiled at the little girl and motioned to herself and the Valkyrie. "Hi Emma nice to meet you. I'm Lauren and this is Tamsin."

The little girl gave them another bashful smile as she buried her head into the older woman's leg. The doctor laughed and stood up to face what she assumed was the girls grandmother. "She's adorable."

The older lady smiled and looked down at her. "Thank you, although she's usually not so shy."

Lauren laughed and nodded at Tamsin. "Neither is she."

Tamsin was staring at the little girl with a concerned face and Kenzi kicked her shin a bit to get her attention. "Dude, you're scaring her."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and pouted again as she watched the little girl from the corner of her eye while Lauren and Bo laughed and introduced themselves to the woman.

"You two are absolutely adorable."

Bo blushed a bit as she glanced over at Lauren and the blonde smiled appreciatively. The woman motioned to her baby bump and smiled. "Do you know what you're having?"

Bo gave her a wide smile as she nodded. "A boy."

The woman smiled. "Well congratulations. My first was a boy and let me tell you there is nothing that can prepare you for that. Especially once he starts walking."

Bo and Lauren laughed and nodded as Kenzi watched with an amused face as the little girl seemed to get over her shyness and had crawled into Tamsin's lap, making the Valkyrie stiffen uncomfortably. Tamsin looked up at Kenzi and gave her a desperate look as she whispered loudly. "Get it off, get it off!"

Kenzi laughed and shook her head as she was rather enjoying this little display by the Valkyrie and Bo smirked at Tamsin's obvious discomfort. The lady chuckled herself as she bent down to pick Emma up and she held her on her hip comfortably. "Sorry dear, she's a bit of a snuggler this one."

Tamsin stood up and nodded curtly before backing away slowly and trying to act normal as she moved behind Kenzi and out of reach of the little girl. After chatting with the lady and Emma for a few more minutes they parted ways and the group made their way down the middle aisle towards the baby clothes all still laughing at Tamsin's discomfort.

"Okay jeez, it's not that funny."

"Oh Tammy…don't be mad."

Kenzi punched her on the shoulder lightly as Tamsin shook her body lightly like she was shaking something off. "Kids creep me out."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to be a godparent to our son?"

Tamsin glared back at her. "Like I had a choice…"

The group had wandered down one of the aisles and Kenzi and Lauren were now looking at newborn clothes and geeking out over how cute everything was. Tamsin stopped and picked up a onesie and looked at it curiously. "It's so small."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Tamsin, you have got to be the absolute worst person I have ever seen at dealing with baby stuff."

Tamsin shrugged. "I tried to tell you…hey what's that?"

She walked over to the end of the aisle and picked up the small contraption and looked at it curiously. It looked like a bottle of some sort attached to a cup like device and Tamsin turned it over in her hands curiously. Bo rolled her eyes as she stared at Tamsin with an amused stare. "It's a breastpump."

"What the f—"

Luckily she stopped herself before a string of profanities left her mouth and she put it back quickly and raised an eyebrow at Bo who was again trying not to laugh. She was now mostly certain she was only brought on this trip to entertain them and breathed a sigh of relief when they moved over to the car seat section. Bo and Lauren looked at a couple of options while Tamsin looked at some of the car seats on display with little interest.

"Hey guys what about this one? It has some cool features plus it can be used as a seat for the kid when he gets a little bigger."

Kenzi pointed to the model she was looking at and Bo and Lauren came over to look at it. Bo picked it up and tested the weight and sturdiness of it and gave Lauren a satisfied smile. Lauren nodded and went to reach for it when she was cut off by Tamsin who grabbed it and slammed it down on the display rack with a loud thud.

"Dude  _what_  are you doing?"

Kenzi looked around mortified as a few of the other customers were giving them all strange looks as Tamsin inspected it to see if it had any cracks or dents from her slamming it down. Satisfied, she looked up with a nod and was met with two amused faces and one very annoyed Succubus. "What? If you're going to transport the little shit around might as well make sure it's safe."

Bo grabbed Tamsin's arm and pushed her down one of the aisles so they could have a chat in private. "Tamsin, you can't do that kind of stuff here. Just tone it down okay?"

Tamsin crossed her arms and sighed. "This is toned down. Look you all you guys are good at the cutesy stuff…this is my area of expertise okay?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "And how is that exactly?"

Tamsin gave her a semi-annoyed stare. "If you want to make sure junior is going to be safe I'm pretty sure I can help you figure out if something is breakable or not."

Bo rolled her eyes in frustration but she had to laugh a bit at the situation. As much as Tamsin fought it, she knew the Valkyrie was doing her part as she said to contribute to the baby shopping experience. And Bo had to admit, Tamsin was telling the truth. If there was anyone who could figure out if something was going to be secure or not it was the tall blonde. She nodded at Tamsin and gave her a small smile.

"Okay well just don't actually break anything okay?"

Tamsin nodded and followed Bo back to where Lauren and Kenzi were standing. "Well, now that you're sufficiently killed the evil car-seat shall we move on?"

The group laughed at Lauren's mockery of Tamsin's action and the Valkyrie just shrugged as they proceeded down to the toy and electronic aisles and looked at various types of baby monitors as well as little knick knacks to have on hand for when they had to bathe and change the baby. It was actually a successful trip and Lauren was happy with the list of items she had taken notes on while they were there. Bo rolled her eyes a bit knowing Lauren was going to be in full research mode when they got home and she just had to laugh as Lauren was already looking at the pictures on her phone of some of the more specific things they'd wanted to purchase.

As they left Kenzi and Tamsin stated they were starving and as usual Lauren chimed in saying she could eat as well so the group made their way over to the Dahl to grab lunch. After a quick meal the couple left Kenzi and Tamsin at the bar as they'd decided to drink their dessert and headed to the clubhouse to rest a bit.

"Hun do you think it was a bad choice to make Tamsin a godparent?"

Bo looked over at Lauren with a raised eyebrow. She didn't think Lauren had any doubts about the Valkyrie before but maybe seeing her in that environment today changed her mind a little. Bo sat on the far end of the couch as she massaged Lauren's feet and shrugged slightly.

"I don't think so. I know she kind of lacks maternal instincts but I have no doubt she'll keep the baby safe."

Lauren seemed to contemplate that for a bit before nodding and smiling. "Let's just make sure not to leave her alone with him until he's old enough to drive."

Bo laughed and nodded as she worked her fingers over Lauren's slightly swollen ankles. The doctor had been feeling a bit tired lately and Bo knew it was because the baby was becoming more active. Lauren had explained that by now he could probably hear sounds or at least changes in noise levels and voice pitches and he seemed to be more active when Kenzi was around and more calm when it was just the two of them.

Lauren smiled as Bo slid up a bit and brought one hand to rest on her stomach as she leaned down and whispered gently to the baby. It was something that Bo had been doing a lot these past few days and Lauren had laughed when Bo explained she wanted to start now and ensure the kid knew her voice. The blonde had tried to reassure Bo that yes, the baby would know her, but the Succubus wasn't taking any chances.

The doc shut her eyes and sighed happily as she knew Bo would sit there for a while just rubbing her stomach slowly and randomly talking to the baby. Sometimes Lauren would give her a look as she would get side tracked and start telling him stories about the various Fae she had dealt with but for the most part Bo was just randomly babbling to him about anything and everything. It warmed Lauren's heart to see Bo so involved and so excited about this that she didn't know how she was going to make it through the next few months.

Bo smiled as she watched Lauren slowly drift off to sleep and she continued lightly rubbing her stomach and feeling the baby move ever so slightly. For some strange reason she was excited to feel him kick but he wasn't big enough yet so for now she was settling for feeling the light movement she could feel when he turned over. Lauren scrunched her face just a bit as he apparently moved a little faster than she was expecting but once he settled she immediately relaxed again and Bo smiled down at her as she kissed the blonde's forehead and patted her stomach once more before placing a blanket over her.

It was a few more months before he would be born but she was so ready for him to come along and join their crazy little family. Bo wasn't scared anymore about the what-if's and after today she wasn't concerned about Tamsin's role as godparent either. Everything was slowly coming together and the closer they got to the due date the more excited Bo was becoming. She stood over Lauren for a few seconds watching her sleep and she sighed happily. Pretty soon they wouldn't be able to enjoy these lazy days and as much as Bo wasn't looking forward to the crying and the diapers she was really looking forward to holding him in her arms and finally having the family she'd always wanted.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Week 22 mark**

_Lauren moaned as Bo’s hard member rubbed up against her center and she raised her hips in search of the relief she knew it would bring.  Bo smirked a bit as she kissed along the blonde’s neck and collarbone area only to be rewarded with blunt nails scraping down her back slowly and slightly painfully._

_“Bo…stop…teasing…”  
Bo looked into the very desperate eyes of her girlfriend and she leaned up for a quick kiss before nodding slightly and reaching down to position the hard appendage at the warm, hot opening.  Bo slid her hips forward and Lauren groaned in pleasure as her body instantly responded to the pressure that was building inside of her as the phallus rubbed against her interior walls.  Bo stilled her hips for a moment like she had been doing waiting for Lauren to give indication she was ready before rocking slowly in and out of the tight space between the doctor’s legs._

_Lauren exhaled loudly as she wrapped her legs around Bo’s waist and the Succubus knew it was time.  She grinned as she started rocking slowly only to have Lauren’s legs help her set  the pace and when the blonde felt that she wasn’t going slow enough she would tighten her grip on Bo’s hips with her legs and press harder.  Never one to back down from a challenge every time Lauren did this Bo responded with harder and faster thrusts and soon she was pounding in and out of Lauren making the blonde scream in ecstasy._

_“Lauren…”  
Lauren looked up at Bo who had her eyes shut and her head bent and she was confused about where the sound was coming from.  Lauren shut her eyes as she concentrated on Bo’s thrusts and she moaned out loudly again as Bo changed her angle a bit so she could hit the very sensitive spots she knew so well.  Lauren’s hips were moving frantically to keep up with the pace Bo set and she leaned up to capture Bo’s lips in a heated kiss as the Succubus increased her rate yet again making Lauren moan into her mouth._

_“Lauren…babe…”  
_ Bo shook the blonde lightly to rouse her from her very vigorous dream she was having.  Lauren opened her eyes slowly and let them focus on the brunette who was looking down at her knowingly.

“Good dream hun?”  
Lauren looked confused as she took in her surroundings.  She could have sworn it was real and she looked down past her protruding belly to her legs that were intertwined with Bo’s and she blushed as she could tell she was soaking wet.  And apparently so could Bo who gave her a mischievous smile.

“So, you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?”  
Lauren bit her lip and smiled.  “Well…um…I don’t really remember?”  
Bo laughed.  “Okay, I’ll let it slide. But babe, just so you know, if it was a sexy dream I’m all ears.”  
Lauren blushed again and buried her face a bit in the pillow as she looked up at the laughing Succubus.  Bo and Lauren had decided to take an afternoon nap upstairs while Kenzi and Dyson were hanging out downstairs at the clubhouse but the brunette was rudely awakened by her love basically humping her leg as she was having what Bo knew was a very, very good dream.  Lauren rolled her eyes a bit at Bo’s teasing and surprised her by grabbing her hand and bringing it down between her legs past the loose fitting boxer shorts she was wearing.  Bo’s eyes bugged out of her head as she felt the wetness that was literally dripping down Lauren’s leg onto her shorts and she looked down at the blonde with lust filled eyes.

No words were needed as Bo understood that while she may be shy about saying it Lauren was definitely not shy about showing how she felt and right now Lauren needed release.  Bo leaned down to kiss Lauren deeply as her fingers played with the wetness between her fingers much to the frustration of the blonde.  
“Bo…stop…teasing…”  
Bo hummed at the request and she slid three fingers inside of her lover carefully allowing her body time to stretch out a bit and welcome the intruders with pleasure instead of pain.  Apparently Lauren’s body was ready to go because Bo was able to slide her fingers in easily and she moaned into Lauren’s neck as she felt how little resistance her body was putting up. 

“Fuck…harder…”  
Lauren’s hips were moving in time with Bo’s and the brunette made sure to brush up against Lauren’s walls gently each time she withdrew her fingers.  Lauren had one had on Bo’s wrist in a death grip urging her movements to become faster and harder while the other hand was wrapped in Bo’s hair bringing the Succubus back up to meet her wanton lips in a fiery kiss.

“Mmm…Lauren you feel so good…”  
Lauren moaned as Bo moved her fingers slightly upward as the pads of her fingers came into contact with the spongy spot inside the blonde.  Bo started running her fingers over this spot with a steady pace and she could feel Lauren’s walls pulsing and clenching as she brought her closer to orgasm.  Bo looked down at Lauren’s face and smiled gently despite her current actions as she watched the blonde bite her lip with her eyes shut tightly trying to contain herself a bit as she neared completion.  Not wanting her to overexert herself Bo decided to help things along and she sent a strong pulse into her lover making Lauren’s hips rise completely off the bed as she came all over Bo’s hand.

Bo kept her fingers moving slowly to help the blonde ride out her orgasm and smiled as Lauren bit her chin and neck in an appreciative manner for her current ministrations.  Bo pulled her hand out gently and licked her fingers slowly as she gave Lauren a look of pure desire and love.  Lauren watched Bo’s tongue run along her nimble fingers and she suddenly felt energetic again as she sat up and moved between Bo’s legs to rid her of the thin underwear she had on.  Lauren wasted no time in leaning down to lick along the apex of Bo’s thighs and at the first pass of her tongue over the hardened nub Bo’s hips were already jumping off the bed.

Lauren put one hand on Bo’s hips to hold her down as she gave the Succubus a naughty smile.  “My my, and I thought I was the one who woke up horny?”  
Bo tried to laugh but it was cut short as Lauren leaned back down to run her tongue along Bo’s opening and between her folds.  Bo was trying to control her voice but she couldn’t help the loud moans that escaped whenever Lauren would stop to suck or nip at her very hard nub and finally she put the blanket between her teeth to try and silence herself a bit.  Lauren then decided to focus all of her attention on Bo’s little pleasure point and within minutes the brunette was releasing a steady stream of the clear liquid Lauren loved so much right into her lovers waiting mouth.  Lauren lapped at Bo’s opening softly and the brunette had to laugh and shut her legs slightly when it got too unbearable as she was still sensitive from her recent orgasm.

Lauren chuckled as she licked at Bo’s opening one final time before sliding up to lie next to the brunette as she licked her lips and gave her a wide smile. “Hi.”  
Bo laughed and ran her fingers along Lauren’s face.  “Hi.  So…that better than you dream?”  
Lauren laughed and nodded.  “Absolutely.”  
Bo smiled and pulled Lauren towards her to cuddle a bit and she had to laugh as Lauren seemed to fall right back asleep as if nothing had happened.  An hour or so later the pair awoke from their nap and after taking a shower, separately much to Bo’s disappointment, they wandered back downstairs to see if Kenzi and Dyson wanted to grab dinner.  Kenzi was lying on the couch with a bottle of wine and Dyson was seated at the counter in the kitchen nursing a beer and flipping through a case file.  He looked up and smiled at the pair as they came into the room.   
“Have a good nap ladies?”  
Bo smirked at is knowing look and Lauren just rolled her eyes as she put her hands over her now more prominent bump.  She smiled and nodded and looked over at Kenzi as she spoke.  “Anyone hungry?  Cause I’m starving.”  
Kenzi jumped up at the mention of food, just as Lauren was expecting, and she gave the doc a wide smile and nodded.  Bo laughed and Dyson stood up while he finished his beer and threw it in the sink.  “Anything in particular doc?”  
Lauren thought for a moment as Bo put one of her hands on Lauren’s stomach as she could see the baby moving slightly.  The blonde swore it was something to do with Bo being Fae but she could never actually see her stomach move softly whenever the baby moved but Bo could and it kind of amazed and freaked Lauren out.  “How about Italian?”  
Bo and Dyson nodded and Kenzi clapped her hands together.  “Oh we should try that new place over on 9th.”

They headed out together in Lauren’s car deemed the mommy mobile by Kenzi since it was the only car owned by anyone in the group that could hold more than four people safely.  Bo settled Lauren into the passenger seat before climbing into the drivers seat and soon they were off to the restaurant with Kenzi already looking up the menu on her phone to decide what she wanted.  This sparked a conversation between Lauren and Kenzi about what type of sauce went best with which type of meat and noodle and even after they’d parked the car the pair were still engrossed in the foodie conversation.

Bo and Dyson shook their heads as they walked on up to the entrance with the other two trailing behind slowly.  They entered the small restaurant and the hostess immediately greeted them with a smile and nod.  “Welcome, just you and your wife tonight?”  
Dyson looked at Bo and chuckled slightly while she glared back at him before turning to see if Lauren heard as she knew this would most likely upset the blonde.  The past week or so Lauren had been really cranky about people not thinking they were a couple, and Bo had no idea where it was coming from, but she didn’t want to upset Lauren if she didn’t have to.

Unfortunately for her, the doc did hear what the hostess said.  She took a step forward and stood close to Bo as she placed one had on her baby bump and shot daggers at the unknowing girl as she all but growled at the woman.  “She’s with me.”

The girl gave her a slight nod and backed up a step before turning and leading them to their table with no further interaction.  Bo and Lauren took their seats across from Kenzi and Dyson and the looked at their menu’s in silence for a while before finally Bo glanced over at Lauren and whispered softly to her.

“She didn’t know babe.  It was an accident.”  
Lauren just grumbled something unintelligible and Bo sighed knowing Lauren was now in a foul mood.  A young and very friendly guy walked over and smiled at the table as he introduced himself before leaning over to take their order.  Apparently Lauren was in a very possessive mood tonight because when he looked at Bo to write down her order the Succubus felt Lauren put her hand lightly on Bo’s thigh in plain sight of the waiter who was still waiting for her to order. 

“Do you guys need a few more minutes?”  
Bo tried to smile at him and not turn her head too obviously to Lauren who was glaring at him for no apparent reason.  Dyson looked at Lauren like she had lost her mind and was about to say something when Kenzi smacked him on the arm to stop.  She shook her head indicating he should just keep his trap shut and he chuckled a bit as he leaned back and nodded deciding to let whatever was about to happen, just happen.

“Order Bo.”  
Bo gave Lauren a sideways glance and nodded just picking the first thing she saw on the menu and Lauren fired off her order with little hesitation and the guy gave the table a polite smile as he walked off to put their order in.  Bo wasn’t sure what to do with Lauren like this so she just put her hand over Lauren’s and gave it a light squeeze.

“You okay?”  
Lauren nodded and gave her an apologetic smile as she laced her fingers through Bo’s.  Kenzi raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything and Dyson leaned back a bit more comfortably as he smiled at the pair.  “So how are you feeling Lauren?”  
The doc gave him a warm smile and looked down happily.  “I feel a bit like a heffer right now but health wise everything is going great.”  
Bo smiled and looked over at her before leaning in for a gentle kiss.  “Dr. Miller said everything looks great and both mama and baby are doing well.”  
Dyson nodded and smiled.  “That’s great.  Although I have to say, it’s still a bit strange to know you two are going to have a little one soon.”  
Kenzi laughed and Lauren rolled her eyes as Bo nodded.  “Well it is a bit strange to think about but we’re excited.  Right?”  
Lauren nodded and smiled.  “And we will be counting on all of you to help babysit when the time comes.”  
Dyson laughed and held up his hands.  “Well I will happily assist but I don’t think you want to leave me alone with the little guy until he’s a bit older.”  
Bo rolled her eyes.  “I thought wolves were supposed to have protective and nurturing qualities.”  
Dyson laughed and nodded.  “And we do, just not with infants.”  
Kenzi smacked his arm and rolled her eyes.  “Typical guy.  Well I for one cannot wait.  I’m going to be the coolest aunt ever.”  
Lauren smiled at Kenzi who gave her a wink and a smile in return.  The waiter came back with their food at that point and he smiled warmly at the table as he set the food down in front of Dyson and Kenzi before turning to put the plates down in front of Bo and Lauren in turn.  Lauren glared at him again as he leaned over Bo to put the plate down in front of her and he stood up with another warm smile.

“Everything okay here guys?”  
Lauren glared at him again.  “Fine, thank you.”  
He nodded and walked off and Bo glanced over at Lauren again as she’d felt the tension return to the blonde when he’d appeared.  “Hun you sure you’re alright?”

Lauren didn’t say anything as she just dug into her food and Bo shrugged before doing the same hoping Lauren would settle down after she got some food in her.  The rest of the meal ended with little disturbance except for when the guy came back to drop the check off and Lauren felt like he was talking to Bo a bit too nicely.  The doc gave him a sweet smile as she put her hand on Bo’s thigh again this time getting his attention as he backed off slightly.  Bo looked a bit embarrassed as she took the check and Lauren all but bared her teeth as he walked away leaving Bo to try and not give her a look that said ‘you’ve gone crazy’ as she knew it would only cause a fight.

Once they got home Kenzi and Dyson decided to head to the Dahl since the tension during the car ride back to the clubhouse could be cut with a knife and when they walked in the door Bo set the leftover food down on the counter before looking over at Lauren with concern. 

“Hun, you sure you’re alright?  I mean what was that back at the restaurant?”  
Lauren sighed as she sat down on the couch.  “Would you believe me if I said I didn’t know?”  
Bo smiled as she sighed softly and moved to sit next to the blonde.  “Babe, look at me.”  
Lauren looked at her with an embarrassed smile and nodded for her to continue.  Bo leaned in for a quick kiss before taking her hands and playing with her fingers.  “I love you, and I love our baby and I am so excited to have our little family.  I need you to understand that I am not interested in anyone else and I don’t care if they’re interested in me.  Not Dyson, not some poor guy working at a restaurant that you almost literally stabbed with your eyes…no one.  Okay?”  
Lauren smiled and nodded as she felt herself tear up a bit in frustration at her hormones and embarrassment at the same hormones.  Bo smiled as she pulled her close and kissed her softly on the forehead as she sat with her until she realized Lauren had fallen asleep again.  Bo sighed contentedly as she sat with Lauren and let her rest and she prayed to whoever would listen that days like today would be few and far between as the due date got closer.  She knew it was wishful thinking but as long as she could continue to make Lauren feel safe and happy she knew everything would be okay.

 

**_  
_ **

****


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Week 23 mark**

"Mmmm…"

Lauren hummed happily as Bo left a trail of kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. The pair had spent the day shopping for more baby related stuff, sans Tamsin as she had been sufficiently scarred from the last outing, and finally made it home where they'd shared a rather large meal, to which Bo swore she didn't think the doc would finish, and were now lying on Lauren's couch with something on TV in the background that they were supposedly watching. Bo however was paying zero attention to what was on the screen as she was more interested in paying the blonde some attention and Lauren was in heaven.

Bo was in the middle of leaving a trail of kisses just further south when Lauren gently grasped her face and brought her back up to place a series of small kisses on her chin. "You know what sounds good right now?"

Bo gave her a knowing smile as she bit Lauren's lip gently. "What?"

The blonde smiled up at her with a twinkle in her eye. "Strawberry ice cream."

Bo's face went from amused to shocked in two seconds flat as this was obviously not what she was expecting to hear. "What?"

Lauren nodded and kissed her neck softly. "Yeah, strawberry ice cream and pretzels."

Bo sat back a bit and gave her a strange look. "You want ice cream and pretzels? Now?"

Lauren laughed and nodded her head as she put one hand over her belly. "I'm sorry…but it really does sound good."

Bo huffed a bit as she sat up and gave Lauren an amused smile. "So…cravings have kicked up a notch I see?"

Lauren bit her lip as she nodded and Bo laughed as she got off of Lauren carefully and rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay, strawberry ice cream and pretzels it is. Anything else?"

Lauren shook her head no and Bo laughed as she grabbed her keys. "Alright I'll be right back. Call me if you decide you want anything else."

Bo headed out of the apartment and Lauren smiled as she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and got comfy. She normally hated strawberry ice cream but it must be these damn hormones that were altering her appetite.

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, I forgot to ask, do you want the kind with the bits of fruit in it or no?"

Lauren thought about it for a second and smiled. "No, without the fruit is okay. Oh and can you grab some whipped cream?"

The doc could hear Bo laughing on the other end of the phone. "Don't we still have some?"

Lauren smirked. "Um…no we used it all last time."

Bo laughed and said okay she'd grab that as well and hung up after promising to be back shortly. About twenty minutes later Lauren's phone rang again and she smiled as she answered it after seeing Bo's name on the caller ID. "Hi"

"Hey hun. So, I found the ice cream but no pretzels. Apparently the store is out right now…is there something you want instead?"

Lauren thought about it and placed her hand on her stomach again as she laughed. "Um…a hamburger?"

The blonde could hear someone in the background laughing and she rolled her eyes as she huffed into the phone. "Is Tamsin with you?"

Bo laughed. "Yeah I ran into her here so now she's helping me look for the pretzels. Okay so a hamburger…any particular kind?"

Lauren thought about it. "Um…no, just a plain hamburger."

Bo sighed a bit into the phone. "Do you still want the ice cream?"

Lauren nodded although Bo couldn't see her. "Yes. Please."

The doc could hear Bo and Tamsin mumbling to each other in the background before Bo said okay into the phone and hung up once again promising to be home shortly. About ten minutes later a knock on the door broke the silence and Lauren let Kenzi into the apartment with what appeared to be a bag full of groceries.

"Hey doc…so I see the late night food missions have begun."

Kenzi sat the bag down on the counter and pulled out three different types of strawberry ice cream, two cans of whipped cream and an assortment of crackers and chips. Lauren gave her a smile and grabbed one of the containers of ice cream and the whipped cream as she sprayed some of the white fluff into the container and ate right out of it.

"Ew…do you want a bowl or something?"  
Lauren just shook her head and gave Kenzi a smile as she swallowed the bite she'd taken. "Were you with Bo also? I thought she was at the store?"

Kenzi nodded. "She was, but she stopped by to pick me up so I could come keep you company while she went in search of your hamburger. You do know it's after midnight right? No fast food places are open right now."

Lauren looked concerned for a second and nodded her head. "I didn't even realize what time it was. Hold on."

She picked up her phone and dialed the brunette's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. I don't need the hamburger, I didn't realize what time it was…"

Bo laughed into the phone a bit. "Well it's okay. Tamsin knows this place over by the docks that serves food 24 hours so we're headed there now."

Lauren looked alarmed. "But that's on Dark territory."

Bo sighed into the phone. "It will be fine Lauren. Besides Tamsin's with me so if we get into any trouble I'd say our odds are pretty good."

Lauren grew tense as she played with the spoon in her hand. "Bo, its fine, just come home. "

Bo laughed into the phone. "Lauren don't worry, nothing's gonna happen. I'll be back in a bit okay?"

Lauren hung up and gave Kenzi a concerned look. The petite Russian scooted over and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong doc?"

Lauren shook her head and tried to smile at her. "I'm worried, Bo and Tamsin went to a place down by the docks to get the hamburger. It's on Dark territory and not the best of neighborhoods from what I hear."

Kezni gave her a small smile. "It will be okay Lauren. Between the two of them they're like the indestructible Fae duo."

Well, Kenzi was wrong apparently.

About thirty minutes later the front door burst open and Lauren and Kenzi jumped up as they saw a battered up Tamsin helping a beaten and bloodied Succubus into the house. Lauren rushed over to help Tamsin set Bo down on the sofa carefully not paying any mind to the blood that was now seeping into the fabric of the couch. Kenzi ran upstairs to get towels and Tamsin flopped down on the coffee table across from where Bo was lying. Lauren went into full doctor mode as she examined Bo's cuts and bruises before turning to Tamsin and doing the same. Satisfied she finally stood up and looked at them angrily.

"Well you both aren't seriously injured but can someone please explain what the hell happened?"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice. "We ran into some trouble."

Lauren rolled her eyes and took the towels that Kenzi had retrieved to start wiping the blood off of Bo carefully. "And why didn't you just heal each other?"

Tamsin gave Kenzi a 'look' at her question and glanced over at Lauren who shot both women a brief death stare before turning her attention back to Bo. Tamsin raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kenzi and pointed at Lauren. "See, that's why."

Bo tried to sit up as Lauren was wiping her face and she finally put her hand on Lauren's wrist to get her to stop. "Hun it's fine. I'll be fine."

Lauren huffed as she continued cleaning Bo's wounds. After she stopped the bleeding and applied a few bandages she turned to Tamsin and did the same making sure nothing would get infected. Once she was done she sat back and looked at the two of them with a tired stare. "I told you not to go."

Bo rolled her eyes. "And I told you we'd be okay. Which we are."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and even Kenzi had to scoff. "Well your definition of okay sucks. At least you didn't get a knife through your leg like last time."

Bo glared at Kenzi who shrugged as Lauren shook her head. "You need to heal Bo."

The Succubus sighed. "And I will."

Lauren gave her a sad glance. "Like a human…Bo you need to feed. And—"

Bo cut her off. "And nothing. I'm fine, like you said, no serious damage. Just a few bumps and bruises."

Lauren stared at her with a disbelieving look while Tamsin and Kenzi slowly backed away. They knew this was about to turn into an epic fight so they quietly made their way to the kitchen so Tamsin could get a little liquid relief and to stay out of harm's way.

Bo looked up at her with a sad look. "Lauren, really, I'm fine. And I have to learn to deal with some injury like a human."

The blonde sighed as she looked at the Succubus with a frustrated eye. "Why Bo? You can heal now, just do it."

The brunette sat up and looked at Lauren's baby bump before looking the doctor in the eye. "And what about when I really can't? Once he's born I don't want to have to be so dependent on feeding to heal. I need to know I can take a little pain and still be there for you, both of you."

Lauren's face softened as she sat down next to Bo who was now staring at her hands. "Bo, I love that you want to be strong. But you don't have to try because you already are. You're so strong and kind and have a huge, huge heart. But there will be times when it's a necessity."

Bo looked at Lauren with a raised eyebrow. "And now is not one of those times."

She stood up and sighed as she went upstairs to shower and clean up a bit. Lauren watched her walk up the stairs not knowing what to do or think and she glanced at the ceiling as she took a calming breath before turning and joining Tamsin and Kenzi in the kitchen.

"What happened tonight Tamsin?"

The Valkyrie took a swig of the amber colored alcohol she'd found before wiping her mouth. "Not sure, we got ambushed by some freaky looking guys but as soon as she went super Succubus on them they ran."

Lauren looked confused. "So why do the two of you look like you went through hell?"

Tamsin looked slightly guilty. "We may have chased after them. Well…I mean I may have chased after them and she was trying to stop me."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and tried to remain calm. "You mean to tell me you did that to her?"

Tamsin shook her head slowly. "No, when we cornered the freaks there were more of them waiting and it became a battle royale deal."

Lauren seethed a bit as she processed this. "So let me get this straight. She had scared them off but then you decided to drag her into the fight anyway? Are you crazy?"

Lauren's voice had gone up significantly while she took a step towards Tamsin effectively blocking her in the partially enclosed space. Tamsin looked to Kenzi for help but the shorter woman had moved out of the way and was not getting between preggers Lauren and the Valkyrie. Tamsin looked at Lauren cautiously as she tried to move around her.

"Well, I didn't know—"

Lauren growled at her as she slammed her hand down on the counter. "Dammit Tamsin…"

The Valkyrie now actually looked a little afraid of what Lauren was going to do next. She set the bottle down and tried to move around her again. "I'm sorry Lauren I didn't know there would be more of them."

Lauren glared at her again before sighing tiredly and nodding. "Please just try not to do that again okay?"

Tamsin nodded slowly and Lauren glanced at Kenzi before turning and heading upstairs to check on Bo. Kenzi gave Tamsin a knowing look. "Dude, you're crazy. Why would you drag Bo into a fight knowing Lauren was waiting for her at home?"

Tamsin shrugged as she didn't truly grasp the concept about why everyone was so upset. "I didn't think about that Kenzi."

The Russian gave her a sad smile. "Okay chica, listen up. When it comes to human, or mostly human parents and the whole incubation period, you gotta be extra careful okay? Just as much as Bo doesn't want anything to happen to Lauren, it would be almost as bad if not worse if something happened to Bo."

Tamsin nodded and shook her head. There were so many rules with this whole pregnancy thing that she was really having second thoughts about being a godparent to this kid.

Meanwhile, upstairs Lauren found Bo sitting on the bed in a fresh pair of clothes obviously just haven gotten out of the shower as her hair was still wet. Lauren went over and sat next to her and gently put her hand on Bo's knee. "Tamsin told me what really happened."

Bo gave her a small smile. "Sorry about that. But Lauren I promise, I wasn't looking for a fight."

Lauren smiled. "I know. Tamsin said she was the one who ran after them and you were just trying to stop her. But babe, I still don't understand why you didn't just feed off of her to heal yourself?"

Bo gave her a sad smile as she sighed. She picked up Lauren's hand gently and played with her fingers lightly. "Because I was scared Lauren. As we were running after them I thought about what would happen if I got seriously injured. Who would take care of you and the baby? It just freaked me out I guess so I had a moment of panic when you were so focused on me healing myself."

Lauren looked at her quietly as she digested what Bo had just said. Finally, Lauren leaned her head gently on Bo's shoulder. "I know Bo. It scares me too, but we can't worry about that. We're having a baby, but it doesn't mean the world stops. We can't live in a bubble, certain things just need to go on. You're a Succubus Bo. It's in your nature to feed and heal and as much as I hate that you won't feed from me right now I understand why. But I don't want to you to put yourself in any more danger than you need to by denying yourself what you need. Understand?"

Bo sighed and kissed the top of Lauren's head. "I love you. And I love that you're so good with all this stuff. You're going to be such a great mom I can't wait."

Lauren smiled as she looked up at her. "Well, I've had practice. I mean I dealt with you and Kenzi for years now."

Bo laughed and nodded as she wrapped her arm around Lauren. "I promise, no more freaking out. Well, at least for now."

Lauren nodded. "And I promise to be there for you when you do."

They shared a kiss that was sealed with a kick from the baby inside Lauren causing her to laugh and Bo to get way too excited as she bent down and kissed Lauren's belly before whispering softly to the baby. Another crisis averted and hopefully there wouldn't be too many more in the months leading up to the birth of their son. For now though, they would take it one day at a time and hopefully each day would end like it did tonight. With laughter and love shared between Bo, Lauren and the baby who was growing every day as he got ready to start his journey of life.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Week 24 mark**

“Lauren…come on hun…”  
Lauren walked upstairs and slammed the door angrily as the Succubus watched her go with a sigh.  They had been out grocery shopping and sometime in their excursion Lauren lost her shit…royally.  Bo made a simple statement to her about how cute a baby was, who was coincidently being carried by a very attractive redhead, and that was interpreted by the doc as Bo checking out said redhead.  Which then escalated to a hushed argument in the store about her not finding Lauren attractive, to which Bo had to stop talking altogether as she could feel herself getting more frustrated, and the hushed argument turned into a full-fledged yelling match in the car on the ride home.

Bo carried the groceries into the kitchen at the blonde’s apartment and sighed again as she started putting the items away haphazardly.  She knew Lauren was just being hormonal but she was not prepared for the level of frustration on her end that would accompany the doctor’s mood swings.  She knew the blonde had been feeling a bit self-conscious lately but she just didn’t understand where all the insecurity was coming from.  Bo was doing her best to keep Lauren happy and ensure she felt loved and safe no matter what they were doing.  For the most part Bo had been wonderful at dealing with Lauren when the hormonal rages started flaring up, however, she had no clue as to how to deal with this level of irrational thought.

Bo finished putting away the groceries and debated what her next move should be at this point.  On one hand if she went upstairs to check on Lauren it might be round five of their screaming match and she didn’t want to put added stress on the woman or the baby she was carrying.  But, on the other hand she felt like if she didn’t try to see if Lauren was okay she would get yelled at for not caring.  Bo sighed knowing she was damned if she did and damned if she didn’t so she slowly climbed the stairs silently reminding herself that Lauren wasn’t totally in control of her thoughts and she just needed reassurance that she was beautiful and that Bo loved her.

“Lauren?  Hun?”  
Bo knocked before she opened the door slowly and saw Lauren lying on her side facing away from where Bo entered the room.  Bo bit her lip a bit as she quietly made her way over to the blonde to check if she was sleeping or not although by the way Lauren was breathing she could tell the doc was wide awake.  Bo sat down on the bed closest to the door and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Babe?  Come on hun look at me.”  
Lauren let Bo slowly turn her over on her back and she gave Lauren a concerned look when she saw the tears that were flowing from her lover’s eyes.  Bo scooted closer and put one hand over Lauren’s.  “Come on Lauren don’t cry.  I’m sorry about earlier, I wasn’t even looking at that woman I swear.”  
Lauren scoffed and sat up a bit as she wiped her eyes.  She looked down at her belly which was now a significant bump although she knew it was going to get bigger still, and sighed as she rubbed it slowly.  “Why not?  I look like a blimp and I can’t seem to get comfortable in anything these days.”

Bo gave her a sad smile as she placed one hand on Lauren’s neck.  “Hun, you’re gorgeous.  And sexy and beautiful and the _only_ person I am looking at.  I promise.”  
She took a chance and leaned over to kiss Lauren softly and smiled as the blonde let their lips come together without pulling away.  Suddenly Lauren moved, faster than Bo had expected, and the Succubus found herself on her back with the doctor hovering over her.  Bo looked up into Lauren’s lust filled eyes and she had to blink to let her brain catch up with the situation and she gave Lauren a small smile as the blonde leaned down and attacked her lips, chin and neck with an urgency that Bo was a bit surprised at.  She moaned as Lauren bit her neck roughly and laughed as she pulled Lauren back up to face her eye to eye and leaned up for a slow kiss.

Lauren moaned loudly into the kiss and Bo had to laugh as she hastily removed, or at least attempted to remove, her clothes and Bo pushed herself up into a sitting position gently slowing the movements of the frantic blonde who was now sitting in her lap.  She helped Lauren discard her shirt and pants before wiggling out of her own clothes and she pulled Lauren back down on top of her easily.  The blonde wasted no time in attacking her mouth and neck again and Bo responded with an appreciative groan as she palmed Lauren’s breasts gently through her bra.

The doctor ground her hips down on Bo and the Succubus got the message as she could feel the heat emanating from Lauren’s center onto her thighs.  Bo had no clue as to how Lauren went from seemingly hating her one second to wanting to screw her into oblivion the next but she wasn’t going to complain.  Instead she was going to do her best to keep up with the current mood of her love and right now she was going to do her best to give Lauren exactly what she needed.

Bo slid her hand down into Lauren’s underwear and ignored the wetness that immediately doused her hand as she knew now was not the time to tease the blonde.  She slid two fingers into Lauren and was immediately rewarded with a loud moan from the doc as she ground her hips down onto Bo’s fingers.  Lauren gripped Bo’s shoulders tightly as she moved her hips over the welcome intrusion and she panted into Bo’s mouth heavily as the Succubus thrust in and out of her at a steady pace while letting her palm rub against Lauren’s nub in a pleasurable way.

“Shhhiiitt…Bo…more…please…”  
Bo slid a third finger into Lauren’s opening and moaned at how tight she felt around her fingers.  The brunette marveled at how much Lauren’s body responded to her and she wondered a bit if this was what Lauren felt like when they’d first started sleeping together since she knew her body was innately designed to respond to the intimate touches of her lover, whoever it was.

“I…uhhgnnh…feels…”

Lauren was now slamming herself down on Bo’s fingers and the brunette was slightly concerned Lauren was going to hurt herself as she frantically fucked the long digits that was bringing her so much pleasure.  Bo watched Lauren’s face carefully to ensure she wasn’t really hurting herself and she could feel the inner Succubus within her responding as she took in the way the blonde was biting her lip and letting out small sounds of pleasure to indicate her satisfaction.

Lauren gasped when she opened her eyes and saw the bright blue eyes of her lover looking back at her and she doubled her efforts as her body surged at seeing the predatory look Bo was giving her.  Lauren released her death grip on Bo’s shoulders as she brought her hands up to Bo’s face and cupped it gently as she leaned in for a slow kiss despite the erratic movement of her body.  She needed to feel something more from the brunette and regardless whatever common sense she probably should have had right about now that thing that she needed to feel was Bo feeding.  At this moment, in this situation, against her better judgment, to her this would signify Bo’s truth behind her statements of being beautiful and sexy and desired.  It made absolutely no sense, but Lauren was six months pregnant and rational thought was getting harder and harder to come by.

Bo stumbled a bit at the tenderness of the kiss and when she opened her eyes she could see what the blonde needed and she was having a hard time focusing her thoughts enough to remember this was not a good idea.  “Lauren…mmmmm…”  
The blonde groaned as she kept working herself over Bo’s fingers and whispered into her mouth.  “Bo…uuuhhhhmm…please…just fuck…just a little…”  
Bo slowed her movements which earned a frustrated grunt from the blonde as she looked up at her gently feeling her eyes return to their normal brown.  “Lauren I can’t…we talked about this…”  
Lauren felt the tears returning, albeit she had no idea why, and she pushed Bo back a bit as she started to climb off of her in haste.  Bo tried to hold onto her and keep her in her lap but Lauren desperately struggled against her in an effort to break free.   Against her better judgment Bo put one hand on Lauren’s shoulder gently and let a moderate pulse flow into the blonde who stilled momentarily.

“Stop Bo.  I know what you’re doing.”

The Succubus sighed as she turned Lauren’s head to face her.  “This is crazy Lauren, stop it.”  
The blonde glared at her choice of words and pushed her harder this time catching her off guard once again and she slid off of her easily and moved off the bed to stand up and stare at her.  “No it’s not.  You have no problem feeding off of anything else that moves but you won’t with me.  Why?”  
Bo gave her an exasperated look.  “Because Dr. Miller said it wasn’t safe for you or the baby Lauren.  Especially now in this last trimester.”  
Lauren huffed and she could feel the sudden rage take over her body again.  “I don’t give a SHIT about what Dr. Miller said.  In case you’ve forgotten I am a doctor also and I know what is and is not safe for OUR baby.”  
Bo got up on her knees and against her better judgment again raised her voice as she glared at Lauren.  “I’m not saying you don’t know what’s safe but for now why don’t we just LISTEN to what your doctor is telling us?  We don’t know for sure if it’s safe or not and WHY is this such an issue for you all of a sudden?”

Lauren seethed as she grabbed her shirt off the ground before roughly putting it on and yelling back at Bo.  “Maybe because I have to watch you go and screw anything with a pulse to feed while I sit here and get bigger and bigger.  And for all I know it’s not because you can’t it’s because you’d rather go and FUCK random strangers!”

Bo gasped a bit at Lauren’s statement and she moved off the other side of the bed angrily.  “Wow…I don’t even…”

Lauren immediately felt guilty as she knew it was a low blow and she moved to stop Bo from getting around the bed as she grasped her hands desperately.  “Bo I didn’t mean that.  I’m sorry…”  
Bo gently brushed her hands away but didn’t move to get around her as she stared at her with disbelief.  “I can’t believe you said that Lauren.  Is that what you really think?”  
Lauren was now full on crying as she tried to take Bo’s hands again.  “No honey, I swear…I’m sorry…”  
Bo sighed as she let Lauren take her hands and pull her close feeling the tears drip onto her shoulder as Lauren kissed her neck and collarbone area lightly.  The desperation was back and Bo was having a hard time adjusting from being angry to getting turned on again from Lauren’s actions.  Bo needed a second to collect herself so she put her hands on Lauren’s shoulders and pushed her away gently.  Lauren ignored Bo’s actions however and Bo finally had to put a firm hand on her to hold her still.  Lauren was still ignoring her and trying to kiss her neck so Bo finally sent a strong pulse to Lauren to get her to stop again. 

The blonde faltered for a second at the impact of the pulse from the Succubus and she moaned softly at the euphoric feeling that accompanied the pulse.  Bo looked at her carefully and guided her down on the bed where Lauren climbed into her lap again to try and resume their earlier activities but Bo held her still.  “Babe…stop.  Look at me.”  
The blonde gave her a lazy look and Bo hated that she could see the effects of her pulse still lingering in Lauren’s face.  She knew the blonde knew what she’d done but right now she just wanted to make sure it was just the hormones and not how Lauren actually felt that was the driving force here. 

Bo sighed.  “Hun, you know I love you right?  And _only_ you?”  
Lauren smiled and nodded as she bit her lip shyly.  “And I love you too.  And I know it’s crazy but I need this Bo.  I need to feel you wanting me.”  
Bo looked confused.  “But I do want you babe.  All the time in fact.”  
Lauren laughed softly as she put her arms around Bo’s neck and sighed.  “Yeah but that’s human Bo.  I need to know I’m enough for the Succubus also.”  
Bo stared at her for a few seconds as the words sank in and she now kind of understood why Lauren was so crazy about the feeding thing.  Bo gave her another sad smile as she put one hand on Lauren’s hip and brought the other to brush back some of the hair that was hanging over Lauren’s face.  “Babe, trust me the Succubus does too.  But I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”  
Lauren sighed.  “And you won’t Bo. I’m not saying to suck me dry I’m just asking for a little….”  
Bo bit her lip as she thought about it.  Dr. Miller’s warning was telling her this wasn’t a good idea while the vision of the blonde in her lap was pulling at her heart strings to just appease her this one time.  Bo sighed as the internal battle resumed and she leaned forward to capture Lauren’s lips in a slow kiss.  Lauren moaned as she immediately responded to the kiss and let Bo’s tongue find hers gently.  Lauren’s hips starting moving against Bo’s again and she gasped as the hand that was on her hip was now inside her underwear again and sliding into her slowly. 

Lauren leaned her head back and groaned as Bo entered her with three fingers like before and she let her body build quickly to a fast pace again while Bo peppered her neck and chin with sloppy open mouthed kisses.  She pulled Bo’s head close to her body and grunted as Bo’s palm hit her engorged nub deliciously.

Bo slowly reached around Lauren to grip her neck softly and she held her head in place as she looked at her lovingly.  She kept her other hand working in and out of the blonde as she kissed Lauren softly and slowly pulled a small amount of chi from her body, something that she hadn’t done since they first found out Lauren was pregnant. The moan that escaped Lauren’s mouth made Bo’s insides clench and she carefully ended her feed before pushing a small amount of it back into Lauren to make sure she didn’t take too much energy from her.  Lauren’s hips erratically jerked at the sensations and before Bo had finished what she was doing Lauren exploded all over her hand with a loud groan of satisfaction.

Bo kissed Lauren again as she let her fingers still inside the blonde who was still moving her hips slowly to ride out her orgasm.  Finally Lauren stopped and she looked down at Bo with a small smile.  “I love you.”  
Bo smiled up at her and kissed her again. “I love you too.”  
Lauren laughed and kissed her again this time with a little more force as she slid off of Bo’s fingers and off her lap entirely.  Lauren kneeled down in front of where Bo was sitting on the edge of the bed and pulled her underwear down in one quick motion.  Bo smirked a bit as she was glad this heavy moment was alleviated with Lauren’s new focus and as the blonde’s tongue came into contact with her center she flopped back on the bed knowing right now her body was basically at Lauren’s disposal.

The blonde hummed happily as she worked her tongue over the brunette in long firm passes and within minutes Bo was panting and staring down at her with blue eyes.  This seemed to spur the blonde on as she took Bo’s clit in her mouth and as the Succubus wrapped her hands in Lauren’s hair to hold her there lightly Lauren growled loving how Bo gave up all control in times like this.  With a few more flicks of her tongue the brunette was screaming out in ecstasy and Lauren grinned as she happily lapped up all the liquid that escaped from Bo’s body.

Once she had thoroughly cleaned the brunette she climbed back on top of the completely relaxed form of her lover and stared down at Bo with a smile on her face.  “I’m sorry for being so crazy.”  
Bo looked up at her through hazy eyes and just laughed.  “I think the word you’re looking for is pregnant.”  
Lauren nodded and looked down at her belly again and this time Bo’s eyes followed hers and she smiled as she put her hands lightly on the baby bump.  “And you little guy, need to cover your ears when your mama and I have sexy times.”  
Lauren laughed at Bo’s playfulness and she leaned down and off to the side a bit to lie flat against the brunette.  Bo smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lauren and covered them slightly with the blanket that was behind her head.  They lay there for a few moments before Lauren broke the silence.

“Bo?”  
“Hmm?” came the sleepy reply from the Succubus. 

Lauren propped herself up on her arm as she looked down at her girlfriend.  “I think he’s sleeping…want to go again?”  
Bo laughed as she opened one eye and saw how serious Lauren was.  She nodded goofily and moaned as Lauren climbed on top of her knowing this was going to be one of _those_ days.  It could have ended a lot worse, but if orgasm count was any way to judge how the day ended up Bo would say things were pretty good right about now.

 

**_  
_ **

****


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Week 25 Mark**

"Where exactly are we going?"

Bo gave Kenzi an annoyed look as she navigated Lauren's car down a residential street not too far from where the clubhouse was. The younger human had barged in to Lauren's apartment telling them their presence was needed but she wasn't giving them any details as to where they were going.

The last week had been quite tense for both Bo and Lauren who seemed to be caught up a bit inside their own heads. Lauren was doing her best to reign in her ever changing hormones while Bo was hanging on by a thread of sanity as she tried to keep up. The Succubus had put her foot down with Lauren a bit though and told her she could deal with the hormones as long as they were able to talk through whatever it was that was causing the mood swings instead of fucking it out like they had earlier. She told the blonde that while she was trying to be supportive and understanding, Lauren's manic behavior was starting to scare her a bit so she needed to make sure they were on the same page, especially now that they were in the home stretch of things.

Lauren had agreed and apologized over and over again for her erratic behavior. She did her best to explain the physical and psychological changes that were impacting her body as a result of their growing baby and she told Bo that while this was all new and scary for her as well, she would do her best to keep herself in check, especially as they got closer to the due date and her hormones really started having a life of their own.

"Hold on grumpy pants we're almost there."

Kenzi sighed as she gave Bo a look that told her to chill out. Bo grumbled a bit as she waited at a red light and looked over at Lauren with a smile on her face and she took her hand lightly as they waited for the light to turn green. After they passed another block Kenzi motioned for them to turn right and they found themselves in a cul-de-sac with five larger houses surrounding the paved road. The young Russian told Bo to park in front of the one in the middle and she ushered them out and into the house quickly.

"Surprise!"

Bo and Lauren stopped in shock as Hale, Dyson, Trick and Tamsin were standing there with big smiles on their faces. "Uh…thanks?"

Bo took Lauren's hand and they made their way into the house looking at everyone like they'd lost their minds. Dyson got them situated on the large couch in the middle of the room while everyone else gathered around them. Lauren tried not to look too concerned as she smiled at them. "So…someone want to fill us in?"

Hale smiled. "We decided to throw you your baby shower now…well actually Kenzi decided and we all didn't have a choice…ow."

He rubbed the spot where Kenzi had elbowed him and she gave the pair a big smile. "Sorry we just couldn't wait."

Bo and Lauren gave each other unsure looks as they smiled and nodded at the rest of the group. Bo looked around in confusion. "This is great guys…but where are we exactly?"

Trick took a step forward. "Consider this your first gift. On behalf of the Light…" he paused and looked at Tamsin who raised her eyebrow at him, "and the Dark…"

Bo gave him a curious smile. "What?"

Trick opened his mouth to answer but Kenzi beat him to it. "This is your new home…well I should say our new home because I aint stayin in the clubhouse alone."

Lauren looked at Bo with concern before turning back to Trick with confusion. "You got us a house?"

He smiled. "Actually it was Kenzi's idea. Since you two have separate places right now you can't keep going back and forth between them. And I'm sorry but the clubhouse is nowhere to raise a baby."

Kenzi smirked and jumped in. "And since I've heard you two bump uglies more times than necessary it doesn't bother me. Plus, there's one bedroom downstairs which I have already taken the liberty of moving into so you guys can sex it up all you want upstairs."

Trick gave her a disturbed look as Dyson and Tamsin laughed. Lauren chuckled as she shook her head. "I don't think—"

Trick put his hand up to stop her. "It's not really something we can return so just say thank you. We've already got the movers lined up to bring the rest of your stuff here this weekend."

Bo and Lauren exchanged a surprised look and nodded with a smile on their face. "Okay…uh thank you?"

Trick just nodded and patted Bo on the shoulder lightly as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs across from them. Dyson stepped forward and handed them an elaborately wrapped package. "For all of you…"

Lauren motioned for Bo to open the box and when she did she burst out laughing. "I don't think this is quite a baby shower gift Dyson…"

She motioned to the state of the art surveillance system complete with motion detectors and thermal imaging displays. He shrugged and laughed. "Well it was either that or let Kenzi take me shopping so I went with the safer route…ow!"

He rubbed his arm where Kenzi had smacked him as she pushed him out of the way. She handed Bo and Lauren two large bags and gave them a big smile. "Appropriate baby shower gifts from moi"

Lauren smiled as she opened the bag handed to her and she laughed and nodded her head. "Yes Kenzi…very….you."

She held up the various pieces of baby clothes that had a certain flair to them and gave her a hug. "Thank you, he will be the best dressed infant around."

Kenzi nodded. "Damn right he will."

Bo smiled and opened her bag and pulled out the actually practical gifts like diapers and toys and such. She gave Kenzi a thoughtful smile. "Thanks Kenz…it's perfect."

Kenzi smiled and presented one more. "Last one…"

Bo took the rectangular box from her and set it down on the couch between her and Lauren. She lifted the top off slowly and gasped at what was inside. "Wow…Kenz…it's amazing…"

Lauren picked up the framed drawing of her and Bo and nodded her head. "It's beautiful Kenzi. You've really got a talent for this."

The younger girl smiled bashfully. "It's not done though, once junior comes along I'll add him to the picture…that way you have your first family portrait."

Lauren could feel the tears forming as she hugged Kenzi who made a surprised yelp as she returned the rather crushing hug. She patted Lauren's back awkwardly and smiled over at Bo with a 'help me please' look to which the Succubus just smiled and shook her head. "Okay babe…I think she get's it."

Lauren laughed and released Kenzi who stood straight up and smiled as she looked around at the group. "Okay…who's next."

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she handed over a smaller box to the pair. Bo took it and gave her an amused look. "If this is a weapon…"

Tamsin waived her hand. "Just open the damn thing."

Bo gave her a curious look as she held the box out so Lauren could see what was inside. The doctor peered into the box and laughed as she pulled out the small blade. Bo raised an eyebrow and glared at the Valkyrie, "Tamsin…"

The taller blonde rolled her eyes and pointed to the inscription on the blade. "It's not an actual weapon. Sheesh. It has a protective quality that keeps the owner of it safe."

Trick looked over and nodded his head to his granddaughter. "I've heard of these. Very rare as they can only be gifted by Valkyries to protect those in battle. The bearer of this particular dagger cannot be harmed physically or mystically. In fact, they are said to be untouchable even by the gods."

Tamsin smirked at Bo. "See…I put some thought into this."

Lauren laughed and set it back in the box carefully. "Well I think it's a great gift from his Fae godmother."

She sat up and gave Tamsin a hug, or at least tried to give her a hug but the Valkyrie kind of wiggled way and just nodded at Lauren. "No thanks needed. Yeah I'm good."

The group laughed and Bo nodded discretely to Tamsin as if to say thank you and the Valkyrie gave her a genuine smile in return. It really was the most thoughtful thing Tamsin could do as she wasn't sure what the human expectation was for an event like this.

Hale cleared his throat and stepped forward. "So I guess I'm the last to go…here you are."

He produced a very small box and handed it over to Lauren who gave him a warm smile in return. She held the box between her and Bo and opened it slowly gasping at what was inside. "Hale it's gorgeous…"

She held up the diamond pendant and gave him a disbelieving look and Bo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I mean this is too much."

Hale waived them off. "It's tradition that when royalty is born to give elaborate gifts from each of the noble families. Normally it's a gift passed down from generation to generation and this was one of the gifts given to me by my father when I turned one hundred. And I figure your child, human or not, will be as close as we'll come to royalty nowadays and you all are like family so I'm passing it on to him."

Bo smiled and gave Hale a hug as Lauren felt the tears forming again. Although all of the gifts were not traditional, in their own way each of them represented a little bit of the person who gave the gift and it made them that much more special. Bo smiled and thanked everyone as Lauren echoed her and laughed as Kenzi scrambled off to get the cake.

"There's cake?"

Lauren now looked interested as she put her hand on her stomach. Kenzi returned with a big smile and nodded. "There's always cake my friend."

The group sat around and ate the sweet treat before Kenzi pulled the pair up and gave them an impromptu tour of the house which was very modern yet comfortable and both Lauren and Bo immediately felt at ease as they walked from room to room. Stopping at the end of the hallway Kenzi stood in front of the door and turned to them with a smile.

"So I actually have one more surprise for you…and if you don't like it we can fix it."

She opened the door slowly and revealed the large nursery that was painted a light shade of blue and fully furnished with all the things Lauren and Bo had decided on from their various shopping trips. Lauren walked in and looked around in total surprise. "Kenzi how on earth…"

She shrugged and smiled. "Eh…just a little something from me and Tamsin…"

Bo and Lauren looked at the crib, feeding chair, changing table and drawer set that were already assembled and according to Kenzi, Valkyrie tested and approved for sturdiness and safety. She would never tell them, but she'd managed to steal the notes that Lauren and Bo had taken on the pieces of furniture and convinced Trick and Dyson to help her purchase the items without the pair knowing. She even agreed to work a few shifts at the Dahl to pay off her debt a little and once she got the boxes to the house her and Tamsin had spent three days putting everything together and painting the room.

Bo looked over at Kenzi with a big smile. "Love it. You are the best friend and godmother ever."

Kenzi beamed and hugged the pair who laughed as she showed them all the little features of the items they'd picked out and they were surprised to see how much detail she'd paid attention to in getting the right model and color of everything they'd wanted. Lauren had intended to order all this stuff in the upcoming weeks but now that it was here she felt some relief at not having to stress about making sure they'd gotten everything.

The nursery was adjacent to the master bedroom upstairs and Kenzi showed them the door that led between the rooms so they would be within earshot of the little guy at all times when he got big enough to sleep in his own crib. All in all it was a lovely surprise and both Lauren and Bo still couldn't believe they had such great people who cared so much about them and their little one.

Later that night Bo and Lauren were snuggled in bed at Lauren's apartment discussing the events of the day and laughing at the various things their friends had given them as baby shower gifts. It never ceased to amaze the couple that as much as their friends didn't seem like it, they were very thoughtful and caring, even Tamsin although she would never admit it.

Lauren was lying in Bo's arms and playing with her fingers lightly as she looked up at the Succubus. "So is it too early to start talking about baby names?"

Bo looked a bit surprised but happy nonetheless and she smiled down at Lauren. "I don't think so. What names did you have in mind?"

Lauren paused as she thought about it. "Something simple but elegant."

Bo laughed. "Hun it's a name not a dress."

Lauren scoffed and hit her lightly on the arm. "I know that. I just meant something…classic and nice and…"

Bo laughed. "And human? Okay…well…what do you think fits that description?"

Lauren thought about it and smiled. "Well in my family we all have one name that starts with an E after my great great grandfather."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "So I'm guessing yours is your middle name?"

Lauren nodded. "Elanor…I know…I hate it. But according to my parents that was a popular name when I was born although I don't believe them for some reason though…"

Bo laughed and nodded. "And what were their E names?"

Lauren smiled. "Well the name thing is from my father's side of the family. His name was Ethan."

The Succubus smiled. "That's a great name…."

Lauren looked at her skeptically. "You think? Are you saying you'd consider naming our child after my father?"

Bo nodded. "How was your relationship with him?"

Lauren sighed softly. "It was great until he died. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was an undergrad at Yale. Funny, the one thing I wanted more than anything was for him to see me graduate from college. I didn't care about all the normal girly stuff, like him walking me down the aisle or anything like that. No, the one thing I really wanted was for him to see me accomplish my goals."

Bo bit her lip quietly as she listened to Lauren talk about her father. The doctor rarely talked about her parents and it wasn't until Bo had finally asked about them after they found out they were expecting a child did Lauren even mention them. She thought it was because Lauren didn't get along with them but now she can see it was more a source of pain due to loss than anything else. Bo tightened her grip on the doctor who had a few tears running down her cheek.

"I think he did hun, just not in person. Okay then, I think that's settled. One of the names will be Ethan."

Lauren gave her a wide smile and kissed her softly. "Really? I mean are you sure? Well we have plenty of time to discuss this."

Bo laughed. "Lauren, I'm sure. If he meant that much to you then it's kind of a way to remember him right?"

Lauren nodded happily. She looked back up at Bo with a brilliant smile on her face. "And what about you? What names have you always wanted for a boy?"

Bo sighed. Truth was she never really gave it much thought, especially after she found out she was Fae as she wasn't sure children were in her future. "Honestly I don't know….when I thought I was human I think I wanted the simple names like everyone else did."

Lauren nodded in understanding. "And now that you know you're Fae?"

Bo shrugged. "Hasn't really changed much. But I didn't necessarily have names picked out or anything."

Lauren bit her lip. "Well we don't have to decide tonight. Maybe something will come to you that will fit perfectly?"

Bo smiled and nodded. "Okay…but what do you want to do about the last name?"

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows a bit as she hadn't thought about that. Since they weren't technically married, and she wasn't sure if they even could marry, this was going to be complicated. "I guess we could hyphenate it?"

Bo nodded. "Well we'll figure it out. Like you said, we don't have to decide tonight right?"

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Yeah…we have a few more months to go before he comes so we have plenty of time to figure it out. But let's keep this quiet for now. Otherwise I have a feeling Kenzi will come up with some doozies for us to consider."

Bo laughed and nodded in agreement. "Deal. Come on, we need to get some rest, we have an early appointment tomorrow remember?"

Lauren yawned and nodded as she snuggled down into the pillow and Bo was not far behind as she turned off the bedside lamp. Both women fell asleep quickly and happily as the day was long but enjoyable. As they inched closer to the little one joining their world both women were excited and nervous thinking about how much their life would change once he arrived. Today proved their friends would be there for them no matter what and hopefully, in just a few months' time they would be welcoming one more body to their little group of misfits they called family.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Week 26 Mark**

“Lauren?  You up here babe?”  
Bo reached the top of the stairs in their new home and looked around for signs of the doc.  She smiled when she saw the door to the nursery open and she quietly crept down the hall and peeked in to see what Lauren was up to.  She was not expecting to see her girlfriend standing in the middle of the room with all the drawers and cabinets open and their contents neatly separated into piles.

“Uh…babe?  What on earth are you doing?”  
Lauren turned around and gave Bo a bashful smile as she motioned to the piles.  “Inventory?”  
Bo laughed as she looked at the sorted clothes, diapers, towels, blankets, necessary ointments and other random medical type supplies and toys.  She carefully stepped around everything and placed a soft kiss to the blonde’s temple as she wrapped one arm around her.

“Ooookay…so do we have everything?”

Lauren bit her lip as she looked around again.  “I’m not sure…theoretically I think we have the necessary items to be sufficiently supplied for when the baby comes home but there could be unknown variables that change the scenario and we need to be prepared to adjust if necessary.”  
Bo bit her lip as she tried to hold in a laugh.  “My girl…forever the scientist.  Okay, well later tonight why don’t we go through everything again and we’ll make a list and see what we’re missing?”  
Lauren smiled as she kissed Bo softly.  “Thank you.”  
Bo beamed back at her.  “For what?”  
Lauren laughed.  “For putting up with my crazy. Speaking of which, I think we need to start thinking about our delivery night plan.”  
Bo looked confused and a bit terrified as she stared at the blonde in confusion.  “Plan?  Wait we need a plan?”  
Lauren nodded seriously.  “Yes, we need to know what to bring, where everything is, who to call and most importantly you need to know what to do when I start going into labor.”  
Bo looked a little glassy eyed as Lauren rattled off that list.  “Uh…okay.”  
Lauren smiled and squeezed her hand.  “It’ll be fine babe.  We have time, I just wanted to start thinking about all of that now so we’re prepared when the time comes.”

Bo nodded silently and the blonde could see her wheels turning as she tried to think about everything Lauren just said.  Bo looked at the doc and gave her a small smile.  “Okay, well…like you said we’ll figure it out.  Oh that reminds me…since we’re getting close to the due date, do you think maybe you should cut back on your hours at the lab?”  
Throughout her pregnancy Lauren had continued to work full time at the Dark science lab as she was making a healthy stipend from Evony and she reasoned she wanted to save as much money as she could now since she didn’t want to go back to work right away after  the baby was born.  Bo had agreed with her plans for the time being but now that the delivery was soon upon them she was getting concerned that maybe Lauren was stretching herself too thin.

Lauren raised an eyebrow at Bo.  “You think?”  
Bo nodded.  “Maybe not stopping completely but cut back to half time or something?”  
Lauren looked thoughtful.  “Hmm…I don’t know Bo I mean I feel fine right now.”  
Bo gave her a small smile.  “Maybe we’ll ask Dr. Miller at the next appointment?”  
Lauren nodded.  “Okay…if she thinks it’s a good idea I’ll consider it.”  
Bo smiled and kissed her temple again. “Well we can talk about that later.  For now though, Tamsin brought over the chicken you asked for.”

Lauren smiled and looked extremely happy as she placed her hand on her stomach and laughed.  “I think he’s ready to eat.  Little one has been doing flips all morning…he’s like a little ninja in there.”  
Bo chuckled and placed her hand on Lauren’s stomach.  “Okay Chuck calm down.”  
Lauren gave her a confused look.  “Chuck?”  
Bo nodded seriously.  “Like Norris…the martial arts movie guy…no?”  
The doctor looked absolutely confused and Bo just laughed and shook her head.  “I’ve been spending too much time with Kenzi.”  
Lauren gave her a strange look as she nodded and laughed softly.  “Okay well let’s go eat before little Chuck here tries to literally jump out of me.”  
The pair made their way downstairs and found Tamsin and Kenzi sitting in the kitchen taking out the various containers the Valkyrie brought over.  When she saw the pair she smiled as she shook her head at Lauren.  “I don’t know what is going on with you but man I’m impressed at this food order.”  
Lauren just smirked as she took a plate and started piling on the various types of chicken she’d asked Tamsin to pick up on her way over.  She took a seat across from Kenzi and started eating her feed like she’d been starved for the past few days and all three women watched her with some level of amusement.  Lauren just ignored their stares and soon enough everyone was eating and chatting about their day.  Soon enough the food was mostly gone and Lauren smiled at Tamsin and Kenzi.

“So I wanted you two here so we could have an impromptu birth lesson.”  
Tamisn let the piece of chicken she was holding drop to her plate as she gave the doctor a strange look.  “Say what now?”

Lauren smiled as she went to get her laptop and used the Bluetooth to hook it up to the large TV monitor in the adjacent living room.  She motioned for the group to settle in there and smiled as she loaded up the file.  “Think of this as health class form high school.”  
Tamsin raised an eyebrow.  “And for those of us who didn’t actually go to high school?”  
Lauren just smiled.  “It’s important that you all understand the birthing process as you might need to fill in if for some reason Bo can’t be there.”  
Kenzi held up her hand.  “Woah woah woah…hold on just a second there lady.  What exactly do you need us to do?”  
Lauren just shrugged.  “Hopefully nothing, but you should know what’s happening if it becomes necessary.”  
Tamsin just raised an eyebrow.  “I am not subjecting myself to being in the delivery room when you squirt that _thing_ out of you.  I will _personally_ make sure the Succubus is the one you’re screaming bloody murder at when the time comes.”  
Lauren just rolled her eyes as she loaded the file and it began to play on the screen.  Kenzi and Tamsin sat back and sighed as they braced themselves for whatever Lauren had in mind for them.  The video started and Lauren smiled as the familiar voice over began speaking about the birthing process and the steps along the way that one experienced in preparation.  This was something she’d used when she did a seminar a few years back for some adolescent Fae and she hoped the current audience would be as receptive as that group was.

It was basically the _Miracle of Life_ video most middle school aged children watch but with a more modern CGI edge to it that allowed the viewers to see what was happening inside the womb as well as what was going on externally.  Kenzi and Tamsin snickered as the narrator described the fertilization process and the various ways in which females could become pregnant.  Lauren rolled her eyes at them as the video continued and smiled as Bo placed her hand on the doctor’s stomach when the descriptions of the various milestones in the pregnancy were discussed.  Lauren put her hand over Bo’s and rubbed it softly as she kept her attention on the screen knowing the next part was going to be the most difficult for this group to get through.

“Oh my God.”

Kenzi had her hand over her mouth and her eyes bugging out of her head as Tamsin sat there silently looking like she was going to puke any second.  Even Bo sat there with an open mouth as she watched the camera move in to focus on a woman in labor who was already at the point of being dilated enough to start pushing.  The narrator described the scene and the specifics of how many centimeters the woman was dilated and what position the baby was in as it prepared to exit the birthing canal.

“Dude…what the fu…”  
Tamsin stopped short as the camera panned back a bit and they could see the woman’s vagina and the crown of the baby’s head poking through as she started pushing.  The group was silent as they watched her push the fetus out of her uterus slowly and Kenzi made a gagging sound as the baby finally exited and the extra fluid and _stuff_ was pushed out along with it.  The video ended shortly after telling the viewers about the fluid that encased the baby along with the role the umbilical cord had played while the baby was still in the mother’s womb. 

Satisfied, Lauren shut off the video and smiled at the group like a teacher would to her class.  “So?”  
Tamsin shot Bo a death glare.  “Okay, if you are not the one in there experiencing all that do _not_ call me.  And thank you doctor for that traumatizing experience.”  
She sat back with a stunned look on her face and Kenzi had yet to even move as she was still staring at the screen with her hand over her mouth.  “Oh my…ugh with a major side of gross.”  
Lauren just laughed as she looked at the group. “You guys, it’s not gross…it’s beautiful.  It’s a new _life_ coming into this world.  Don’t you see that?”  
Bo gave her a terrified look.  “All I saw was the screaming and the yuk and the…”  
She didn’t finish the sentence as she bolted from the room and the group could faintly hear her throwing up into the downstairs toilet.  Lauren looked in the direction she’d left with a concerned face as she turned back to the other two.  “Was it really that bad?”  
They both nodded slowly and Lauren bit her lip a bit sheepishly.  “Well…at least she knows what to expect now.”  
Tamsin shook her head.  “Not to be vulgar or anything but if she touches you after seeing _all that_ in real life I’d be amazed.”  
Lauren gave her a concerned look as Bo returned from the bathroom.  “Oh shut up Tamsin.”  
She went over to Lauren and put an arm around her gently.  “It was just a bit…um…much is all.”  
Lauren shrugged.  “Well how do you guys feel about a Lamaze class?”  
Tamsin glared at her.  “Hell no.”  
Lauren gave her a pleading look.  “Oh come on it will be fun.  We should all go.”  
Kenzi, finally shaken out of her daze, looked at Lauren skeptically.  “I thought that was something the _parents_ did together?”  
Lauren smiled and looked over at Bo.  “We will, but just in case you two should be prepared to be the birthing partner also.”  
Kenzi shook her head adamantly.  “No…our job is to make sure Bo is there.”  She turned to the Succubus with a raised eyebrow.  “You got into this mess…you deal with the consequences.”  
Bo and Lauren laughed at her expression while Tamsin just nodded along with Kenzi seriously.  Lauren waived her hand.  “Well, I’m not really asking I’m more telling.  In fact we have a class tomorrow afternoon.”  
Tamsin looked at her cautiously.  “Well actually tomorrow I ha—“  
Lauren raised an eyebrow and Tamsin stopped talking as she stared at her for a second before sighing softly.  “Fine…I’ll be there.”  
Lauren looked over at Kenzi who tried to avoid eye contact before finally sighing and nodding as well indicating she’d be there too.  Bo smiled and laughed as she looked at the pair.  “It will be fun guys…just picture it.  A whole bunch of pregnant women ready to pop anytime now.”  
Kenzi raised an eyebrow at Bo.  “You and I have _very_ different definitions of the word fun.”  
Lauren laughed as she put her hands on her stomach and smiled at the other two.  “Well we appreciate it very much.”  
Kenzi rolled her eyes a she got up and Tamsin looked at her curiously.  “And where are you going?”  
Kenzi gave her a smirk.  “After that I need a drink.”  
The Valkyrie jumped up and joined her in the kitchen where they immediately dove into a bottle of wine and did their best to erase the memory of that damn video from their memory.  Bo watched them with a smile on her face as she turned to look at Lauren. 

“Well that went better than expected…”  
Lauren laughed.  “I’d say so.”  
They stood there watching the pair drink their way through the bottle of wine quickly for a few seconds before Lauren turned to Bo with a raised eyebrow.  “You think they’ll notice if we’re gone?”  
Bo gave her a raised eyebrow in return.  “And what exactly did you have in mind?”  
Lauren just smiled as she turned and took Bo’s hand pulling her upstairs.  Somewhere in the middle of the video Lauren’s hormones had kicked in again and she was now in the mood to expend some energy with her girlfriend.  Bo laughed as she let Lauren lead her upstairs and she rolled her eyes knowing Kenzi and Tamsin would probably figure out where they went soon enough.  As she was pulled into the bedroom and the door was kicked shut behind her she smiled at her girlfriend as she helped Lauren work out the energy that had suddenly been built up.  All in all it was a very interesting day, but at least she knew that if it came down to it both Kenzi and Tamsin would theoretically be able to handle the birth in her absence.  She would do everything she could to be there, however nothing in life was a guarantee and Bo knew that lesson better than anyone.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Week 28 Mark**

"Lauren, Bo, how are we feeling today?"

Dr. Miller entered the small office and smiled at the couple who had been waiting patently for a few minutes. Lauren gave her a big smile and placed her hand on her stomach and looked over at Bo happily. "Good I think…"

Bo nodded happily. "Yes…just getting ready for the little guy's arrival."

Dr. Miller smiled at the pair and flipped through Lauren's chart quickly. She scanned the blood work and other test results with a smile and shut the file after a few minutes. "Well, everything is right on track and looks great. Lauren, how are you feeling these days?"

The blonde smiled at her colleague. "Good, tiredness has worn off thankfully."

Dr. Miller nodded. "And you aren't feeling any fatigue or pain?"

Lauren shook her head, "A tiny bit of back pain but nothing worse than I've had before."

Dr. Miller smiled. "Good, well, I think you'll be happy to know everything is completely normal. You're about eight weeks out give or take a bit and I expect these next few weeks will fly by."

Bo smiled and looked over at Lauren and took her hand lightly. "Dr. Miller, do you have any concerns about Lauren still working full time?"

The blonde rolled her eyes as she gave Bo a small smile and waited for Dr. Miller's response. Bo had been on her case about cutting back her hours lately but she's been feeling fine so she didn't see the need to do so.

Dr. Miller gave Bo a warm smile. "No, as long as Lauren isn't getting extra tired or putting undue stress on her body I don't see any concern with her working. I know the labs are extremely sterile so there's no issue about contamination or her picking up any diseases."

Bo's eyebrows wrinkled as she listened to Dr. Miller. She hadn't thought about the things Lauren could contract from her time in the lab but now that it was pointed out to her she was even more stressed. The blonde watched Bo's facial expression change and she laughed softly as she raised an eyebrow at Dr. Miller. "Thanks Cynthia, I think you just got her more concerned rather than alleviate her worries."

Dr. Miller laughed and patted Bo's arm lightly. "Bo, it's fine. If I thought there was a reason to worry I would have told Lauren to stop working already."

Bo nodded slowly and gave her a small smile but Lauren sighed knowing this was going to be a point of contention on the way home. After a quick ultrasound where Bo's eyes bugged out of her head upon seeing how much the fetus had developed, the pair left the office on their way to meet Kenzi and Tamsin for lunch. They arrived at the restaurant after a few minutes and laughed as it appears the pair they were meeting had already begun lunch.

"Wow guys, hungry?"

Tamsin looked up at Lauren with a smile and mouth full of food. "Sorry…"

The doctor laughed and took a seat next to Bo who was shaking her head at the pair. "Geez guys, we were only ten minutes late."

Kenzi wiped her mouth with a napkin and gave them a cheeky smile. "And we were fifteen minutes early so technically we've been here for almost half an hour."

Bo rolled her eyes and picked up the menu as Lauren chuckled beside her and did the same. After a light lunch the mommies to be decided to head home for a nap while Kenzi and Tamsin were headed to the grocery store to pick up some items that Lauren had requested. She handed them a large sum of money and a long list of items making them groan but agree to do especially once Lauren told Kenzi some of the ingredients were to make cupcakes. Upon hearing that the Goth girl smiled and dragged Tamsin out of the restaurant to start their shopping.

When they got home Bo groaned tiredly as she took off her shoes and jacket and helped Lauren up the stairs making the doctor laugh as she told Bo she was still capable of walking on her own but the Succubus wasn't having any of it. Apparently she'd read online somewhere that balance starts to become an issue for pregnant women towards the end of the pregnancy and she didn't want Lauren to fall and possibly injure herself or the baby.

The blonde just shook her head as she let Bo help her upstairs and down the hall to their bedroom. Once inside she walked over to the large bed and sat down with a contented sigh and rubbed her growing belly lightly as she looked at Bo with a smile.

"Two more months babe…"

Bo smiled and sat down next to her. "Yeah, it's amazing how fast it went by but I think we're ready."

Lauren smiled and nodded as she looked around their room. "Maybe we should bring the crib in here for a while? I mean he'll be too small to sleep alone when he first comes home."

Bo raised an eyebrow but nodded as she looked around. Their room was huge and it had more than enough room for the crib, hell it probably could fit another normal sized bed in it if they really wanted. She smiled over at the blonde. "Okay, we can do that but only for a little while."

Lauren laughed at Bo's facial expression and she knew exactly why Bo didn't want the baby in there with them for too long. She rolled her eyes and gave Bo a pointed look. "You do realize that after the baby is born my body needs to heal for a while right?"

Bo's mouth opened and closed as she thought about her next words very carefully. She knew it was obvious what she had been referring to but she also didn't want to make Lauren upset thinking that was all she wanted. "Well yeah…I just meant you know, he has to learn some self-soothing techniques is all."

Lauren looked at her skeptically for a few seconds before laughing. "Someone has been reading the baby books again. But yes, in theory you are correct." She leaned over and gave Bo a gentle kiss as she cupped her face lightly with her hand. "My smart girl…"

Bo smiled and laughed as she nodded and motioned to the empty space in the room. "Besides, if he gets too comfortable he's never leaving."

Lauren laughed loudly and shook her head. "Oh no, he's leaving at some point."

The Succubus grinned causing Lauren to roll her eyes and get off the bed to move over to the expansive walk in closet. She pulled one of her duffel bags out from the back and started looking through her clothes. Bo walked over and leaned on the door frame of the closet. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure a bag is packed for when it's time…"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it kind of early? I mean we have two months left right?"

Lauren barely glanced at her as she selected a couple pairs of lose fitting pants and some comfy tops. "Well yes, but if he's anything like you he will get impatient and arrive early."

Bo rolled her eyes at Lauren's cheeky smile and walked over to her and gently wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist. "And if he's like you he will be there exactly on time, down to the second I'd suppose."

Lauren laughed and nodded. "No he'd be early as well…either way I have a feeling about this so I want to be prepared."

Bo nodded. "Okay, oh that reminds me. We never talked about the other baby related stuff."

Lauren raised an eyebrow as she zipped the bag closed. "Like what babe?"

Bo guided Lauren back to the bed so she could sit down as she'd read that it wasn't good for Lauren to be on her feet too long and put unnecessary strain on her joints and bones. Lauren smiled softly as Bo got her situated on the bed and she gave her a goofy smile as she leaned over for a quick kiss. The Succubus settled in next to Lauren and pulled out her phone.

"I made a list…well actually Kenzi helped me make a list."

Lauren looked at her patiently as she could not wait to hear what the two of them came up with. Bo smiled as she flipped to the notepad app on her phone and cleared her throat. "Okay let's see…um…oh here. Things to think about: What kind of diapers are we using; What kind of food are we giving him and how is he getting it (bottle or boob) – sorry that was Kenzi's input; What will his bedtime be; Can we take him hunting – okay I think Tamsin got a hold of my phone; and lastly, What is his name?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow at the random questions and smiled. "Well, it's a definite NO on the hunting, and remind me to have a talk with Tamsin about that. As for the bedtime, I think we'll be lucky if he goes down at the same time every night so we'll have to play that one by ear. What do you think about the bottle vs breastfeeding thing?"

Bo scrunched her face a bit as she tried to articulate her thoughts. "Uh…I mean I think your body has adequately um…adjusted to milk production so it's really up to you."

Lauren raised an eyebrow as Bo tried not to stare at her chest. True to form, Lauren's body was changing which included enlargement in her breast area as her body began preparing to produce the milk necessary for her newborn. Bo smirked a bit as she rolled her eyes and sighed softly. "Sorry babe, not trying to be funny but you have to admit, those things have gotten enormous."

The blonde looked down and laughed softly as she looked at Bo with a playful glare. "And I bet you have no complaints about that do you?"

Bo laughed and shook her head. "Nope."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Okay, well I definitely think we should give him breast milk to start but if he doesn't do well on that we can always change him to a formula."

Bo nodded. "Sounds good. What about the diaper thing? I don't know if I can deal with cloth diapers hun."

Lauren nodded in agreement. "I was thinking the same thing. Now, about the name thing…"

Bo looked sheepishly over at her. "Yeah that kind of came from everyone. I wasn't sure what we wanted to say?"

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Well have you given the name choices any more thought?"

Bo sighed and shook her head. "It's so hard…I don't really have any great connections to someone from my past. I mean I have my parents but I don't think I'll be naming my children after them anytime soon."

The doc nodded and looked thoughtful. "Have you ever just thought of some names that you'd want for your children one day?"

Bo shook her head sadly. "Up until recently I didn't really think I'd have children, or a family, or a normal life."

Lauren bit her lip as she thought about that. "And now?"

Bo have her a warm smile as she put one hand on the baby bump. "And now I can't wait for this little guy to arrive and make this family whole."

Lauren felt her eyes water slightly at the look Bo was giving her and she nodded as she cleared her throat. "Well, I think you should pick a name, doesn't need to be some grand gesture or anything. Just something from you…that will make it special enough."

Bo smiled as she nodded and sat back in thought. After a few seconds she looked over at Lauren with a happy expression. "I've always liked the name Christopher. How about Ethan Christopher?"

Lauren smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Bo nodded as she gave Lauren a thoughtful look. "What are we going to do about the last name?"

Lauren shrugged. "I kind of figured we'd hyphenate it somehow…what do you think?"

Bo thought about it and nodded. "Ethan Christopher Lewis-Dennis…has a nice ring to it."

Lauren laughed. "Or it sounds like a law firm. But yes, I think it's perfect…"

Bo smiled and laughed as she nodded and settled back against the pillows a bit. She could feel the tiredness start to take hold of her body and she closed her eyes contentedly as she listened to Lauren's slow breathing. After a few seconds though the felt the blonde scoot out of bed and Bo opened one eye lazily.

"What are you doing?"

Lauren gave her a small smile. "Just checking on a few things. Go to sleep I'll be back in a bit."

Bo just laughed as she watched Lauren head into the nursery and she knew the blonde was probably going to take all the stuff out again and go through it to make sure they were fully prepared for when the baby came. She had tried to help the doctor complete this task earlier but quickly learned it was easier to just let her do it herself as this was apparently relaxing for her as she mentally prepared for the arrival of their little one.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Week 30 Mark (6 weeks out)**

Lauren gripped the railing on the stairs tightly as she made her way downstairs in search of her housemate. A few hours ago she started having pains in her stomach but she didn't think anything of it as she knew she would be experiencing some light pains due to the baby and apparently a little gas so she figured it was nothing out of the ordinary. After the pains grew stronger and more frequent she started to become concerned and decided she should probably go to the hospital just in case anything was seriously wrong. Normally she would have just texted or called Kenzi to come upstairs but she'd left her phone on the kitchen table after last night's meal so she had to do it the hard way.

"Kenzi?"

Lauren looked around but didn't see any signs of the younger human as she ground her teeth slightly and moved slowly into the kitchen area to grab her phone. She looked at the device and sighed as she tried Bo's number.

_RING RING RING RING "Hi you've reached Bo—"_

Lauren hung up with a sigh as she dialed Kenzi's number with the same result. "Seriously…everyone disappears  _now_?"

The doctor held her side as another wave of pain set in and she tried to take deep breaths like she'd been taught to keep her mind clear and focus on what she needed to do. From a scientific standpoint she knew she was too early to be in labor, however not ever having experienced anything quite like this she was starting to panic a little as she feared a premature birth could cause complications for the little one.

"Come on Tamsin pick up…"

Lauren held the phone to her ear and breathed a big sigh of relief as the Valkyrie answered. "Tamsin…oh thank goodness. Are you with Bo?"

"No…everything okay?"

Lauren bit her lip as she knew this was probably the last person who would be able to handle this situation. "Uh…well… owww…not quite."

"Holy shit doc…are you okay? Are you in labor? Hold on don't move…I'm coming over."

Before Lauren could even respond with so much as a sound Tamsin had hung up and Lauren sighed knowing the Valkyrie probably thought the worst. She tried to sit comfortably on the chair but was having trouble due to the shooting pains in her lower stomach and back areas.

Ten minutes later Lauren distinctly heard screeching tires and a car door slamming before her front door was practically unhinged by an anxious looking Valkyrie. The taller blonde rushed over and stood next to Lauren expectantly. "What happened? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do we need to go to the hospital? Where does it hurt?"

Despite the situation Lauren had to laugh softly as she looked up at Tamsin and addressed her in a calm voice. "I'm fine I think, although the hospital would be a good idea. I'm not sure if these are real labor pains or false ones…"

Tamsin looked utterly confused. "Wait…you can have  _false_  labor pains? What the fuck kind of shit is that?"

She shook her head as she circled around Lauren looking at her carefully. "Where is it?"

Lauren gave her a confused look. "Where is  _what_  Tamsin?"

She held her side a bit as another wave of pains washed over her as Tamsin continued to look at her and now under her chair apparently. "The water…did your water break? And how much are we talking here?"

Lauren didn't even try to hold back her laughter in between spurts of pain as she looked at the tall blonde who was now glaring at her with one hand on her hip. "It's not  _that_  funny doc…"

Lauren chuckled softly as she stood up slowly. "I'm sorry Tamsin you're right it's not that funny. I'll teach you about that sometime but for owwww owwww…"

She bent over in pain again and this time Tamsin braced her a bit so she could lean into her and take some of the weight off. After a few seconds Lauren stood up straight again. "Hospital…"

Tamsin just nodded and helped her slowly towards the exit. "Oh sorry about your door…I'll fix it later."

Lauren barely nodded as the Valkyrie helped her step around the chunks of wood that flew off when she broke the door down and slowly but surely into her truck that was parked somehow on her lawn instead of her driveway. Tamsin didn't really know how to get Lauren into the truck gently so she just kind of rolled her into the passenger seat earning a glare and a few cuss words from the human as she gave her and apologetic look. She scrambled around to the drivers side and started the truck up revving the engine loudly.

Lauren reached out and put her hand on Tamsin's arm. "Please get us there in one piece."

Tamsin just nodded as she threw the truck into gear and handed Lauren her phone. The doc took it with a raised eyebrow and the Valkyrie huffed. "Call Bo. I aint getting near a delivery room and especially not with you."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she dialed the brunette's number and once again it went to voicemail. Lauren left her a rather pointed message full of swearing and some light threats against her life if she didn't show up at the hospital soon. Tamsin drove like a bat out of hell but managed to only nearly kill them once en route and before Lauren knew it they were pulling up to the emergency room at the medical facility.

Yes, the Fae medical facility.

Since they had no idea what the baby would actually  _look_  like they didn't want to take any chances so Dr. Miller had arranged for Lauren's delivery to happen there at the Fae lab as a precautionary measure. With the help of a very scared looking nurse Lauren was seated in a wheelchair as she was pushed into the ER but she stopped their progress to give Tamsin directions in typical Dr. Lewis fashion.

"Get a hold of Bo or Kenzi and tell them to call Dr. Miller. I don't know if it's anything to worry about yet but tell Bo to bring the overnight bag just in case. Oh and make sure she knows about the door so she doesn't freak out when she goes home."

Tamsin nodded and started dialing but Lauren stopped her again, this time looking anxiously at the tall blonde and speaking in a much calmer voice. "Tamsin, if you can't get a hold of Bo…would you…"

She motioned to herself and the hospital and Tamsin swallowed slowly as she understood what the doc was saying. Yeah, she went to all the stupid Lamaze classes and she had to watch that horrific birthing video but a big part of her did not want to be the one in the delivery room with the doc when it was time. But…the other part of her, the part that was actually happy and excited that they'd made her a godparent knew it was her job to not only protect this kid but also his mother and if that meant she had to endure Lauren Lewis in labor…well then she'd man up and do it.

"Don't worry doc…I'll find her."

Tamsin gave Lauren a reassuring smile as she patted her on the shoulder and held up her phone as if to say she was on it. Lauren nodded and let the nurse wheel her into the hospital as Tamsin walked outside to start her phone calls. She might appear calm on the outside but that was mostly for the doctor's benefit. As soon as the sliding glass doors shut behind her the Valkyrie started to full on panic and she dialed Bo's number angrily. When it went to voicemail she yelled a rather unhappy message into the phone telling her to 'get her sorry ass down here now' before hanging up and dialing Kenzi. The younger girl didn't answer either and her message was similar to Bo's except she got the luxury of having Tamisn remind her explicitly that she was not good at this shit and she needed backup ASAP.

Sighing Tamsin tried to take a few calming breaths before dialing Dyson. It was a long shot but maybe Bo was at the cop shop with him as she knew there had been a string of cases lately that the Succubus was helping on.

"Whats up Tamsin?"

Dyson sounded a bit distracted but the Valkyrie didn't care as she was so happy someone finally answered their phones. "Dude, do you know where Bo is?"

He chuckled. "Uh yeah, she's here helping on the case from last week why?"

Tamsin tried not very hard to hold back a groan before calmly speaking into the phone. "Put me on speaker Dyson."

"What?"

"SPEAKER…put me on speaker NOW."

She heard some fumbling with the phone then Bo's hollow sounding voice thanks to the crappy phone the wolf had filter through. "Tamsin? What's going on?"

"Answer your damn phone to start with Succubus."

Bo looked confused as she pulled her phone out of her boot. "Oh shit."

For some reason the phone was set on silent and she saw the three missed calls and two voicemails and she started to panic. "What's wrong?"

Tamsin huffed as she tried not to yell. "The doc is in pain so I brought her to the hospital where you need to get your ass to NOW. But before you do she said to tell you to call Dr. Miller and get her bag from home."

"Okay…I'm on my way."

"Hold on…"

Bo sighed as she stared at the phone in annoyance. "What?"

"I broke your front door so there's that. And where the hell is Kenzi?"

Dyson sat forward and spoke to the phone while looking at Bo. "Last I saw her she was with Hale at the Dahl. I'll go get them, you go to the hospital and we'll meet you there. Hang tight Tamsin."

The Valkyrie sighed. "Like I got anything else to do. Just get your asses down here now…I am not about to handle this shit for you."

Bo just rolled her eyes as she ran out of the police station as fast as she could with Dyson right behind her. She drove home quickly and didn't even stop to look at the damaged door as she ran upstairs to grab the overnight bag and call Dr. Miller who said she would meet them at the hospital. On the way downstairs she saw Lauren's phone on the kitchen table and grabbed it before running back out and driving over to the hospital as quickly as she could.

After parking and running into the ER she stopped and realized she had no clue how to find Lauren. She walked up to the reception desk and gave the young woman as patient a smile as she could. "Hi, my girlfriend is here and I just need to know where she was taken to."

The young woman gave her a bored look. "Are you family?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm her girlfriend."

The girl waived her hand. "Sorry, family only."

Bo took a deep breath and leaned on the counter a bit. "Look lady, she's carrying my child so I think that constitutes as family now please tell me where Lauren Lewis is."

The girl just raised an eyebrow and pointed to the sign on the desk. "See here…only family or next of kin are allowed back into the ER area. You'll have to wait out here just like all these other people."

Bo growled as her eyes flashed blue and she leaned forward placing one hand on the girls face as she let a powerful surge flow from her hand. She smiled as the girls eyes glossed over and she spoke to her in a soft voice. "Now, can't you help me out and tell me where they took her? Lauren Lewis."

The girl gave her a lazy smile as she punched a few things into her computer and looked up at Bo through hazy eyes. "Maternity unit…fourth floor. Room 4212."

Bo smiled and nodded as she headed to the elevators quickly. The girl called after her but Bo barely heard her as she punched the fourth floor button continuously. "Come on…dammit…"

She tapped her foot impatiently and stepped out as soon as the doors opened. She looked left and right and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Tamsin sitting outside one of the rooms. "Tamsin…"

She walked over to where the Valkyrie was sitting quickly and gave her a worried look. "What happened? Where's Lauren? Is everything okay?"

The tall blonde didn't say anything as she stood up and punched Bo hard in the side of her face. "That's for making me deal with your pregnant girlfriend and for not answering your damn phone. She's in there talking to the doctor now…go on."

Bo held the side of her face as she glared at Tamsin and entered the room cautiously. "Lauren?"

The blonde was laying on a bed in the middle of the comfortable looking room while the on-call doctor was looking over her chart. He glanced up at Bo and gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry, only family are allowed to be in here right now."

Lauren just held her hand out to the Succubus who made her way over quickly and took it as she looked at the doctor carefully. The blonde just smiled at her before looking back at the doctor. "Technically Bo is family…this is her child."

He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything as he'd seen enough same sex couples procreate, especially the more fertile of the Fae species. He nodded his head and smiled. "Well, Ms. Lewis you seem okay for the moment although I'm a bit concerned about the positioning of the fetus. I've sent Dr. Miller the intake notes and she should be here any moment to take over okay?"

Lauren nodded as the doctor left and she looked at Bo with a raised eyebrow. "What happened?"

Bo sighed. "Phone was on silent…I'm so sorry babe. How are you feeling?"

The blonde put her other hand on her stomach. "Better now that they gave me a mild pain killer."

Bo nodded. "Is there anything you need? I have the bag outside and I brought your phone too since it was still on the table. And what the hell did Tamisn do to the door?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "She thought I was in labor…"

The Succubus just nodded and laughed as Dr. Miller entered the room. "Hi ladies…so Lauren, seems the little one is getting active eh?"

She took a seat at the little stool in front of where Lauren's legs were and reached under the sheet as she gave Lauren a reassuring smile. "Just relax now…"

Lauren took a breath as she felt Dr. Miller's hand make contact with her and she knew the doctor was trying to feel for the baby's head and the position he was in. The other doctor knew who Lauren was and what her medical background was like so he'd explained in clinical terms that it seemed as if the baby was turned around but not necessarily in any distress. However, the fetus was lower than they'd like so her body was naturally responding which was why she was in fact starting to have contractions.

"Hmm…okay."

Dr. Miller brought her hand back out from under the sheet and removed the latex glove she was wearing. "Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is the little guy isn't in any distress but he is lower than we want. I can give you some medication to slow the contractions as you're outside what we call the safe zone. The bad news is he's feet first right now which isn't good. If we can't get him turned around we may have to operate instead of having you deliver him naturally."

She wrote a few things down in a chart and gave them a small smile. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to grab the medication."

Once she left Bo looked at Lauren anxiously. "That's bad right?"

Lauren just shook her head. "It might be. He needs to turn all the way around and come out head first or he might get stuck on her hip bones. And he needs to turn without wrapping the umbilical cord around himself or he might choke."

Bo started to feel lightheaded as the blood rushed from her head and Lauren gave her a worried look and tugged on her hand. "Hey, calm down honey. It's fine, we'll just have to wait and see what he does."

Bo braced herself against the rail on the bed a bit as she nodded and took a few deep breaths. "Is there anything we can do? I mean can we massage your stomach or something?"

Lauren just smiled. "I don't think it will help but we can try…It's pretty much up to him right now."

She looked down and patted her stomach lightly as Bo nodded seriously. "Okay, well hopefully he cooperates."

Dr. Miller returned and hooked the medicine up to the IV that was in Lauren's arm. When she had been admitted they put a saline solution drip in her to make sure the baby got enough fluid and didn't start to stress as he moved around. She patted Lauren's leg lightly.

"This should slow the contractions down almost completely. You're six weeks out right now which is about one week outside of the safe zone. If he can hang on for a little while longer we'll get a better picture of if he can turn or not. I've let the staff here know that we may need to do an emergency c-section but right now I don't think you need to be concerned about that. After this is done I want you to stay here for a few more hours just to make sure the medicine is kicking in then you all can go home for the night. But you need to be on strict bed rest, no physical exertion and no standing for long periods of time. Got it?"

Lauren nodded and Bo did as well before Dr. Miller smiled at them and turned to leave. "Don't worry ladies, this happens all the time. Welcome to parenthood."

She winked at them as she exited the room and Lauren shook her head as Bo just looked stunned as she watched the IV drip. She looked at Lauren and kissed the top of her head gently. "Everything will be okay right babe?"

Lauren smiled. "I hope so. Why don't you go tell Tamsin she can leave and thank her for me?"

Bo nodded and stood up as Lauren gave her a curious stare. "What happened to your face?"

The brunette brought her hand up to where Tamsin had hit her. "She wanted me to know she was pissed about today."

Lauren laughed and nodded. "I see…well, have you learned your lesson?"

Bo nodded. "Oh hell yes…"

The pair laughed as Bo stuck her head out and told Tamsin she didn't need to wait as they would be a while. The Valkyrie grumbled at her slightly but eventually just nodded saying she would stop by the house to fix the door before going home. She caught up with Dyson and Kenzi and Hale in the lobby and told them all what happened today as they all decided to head back to the house to wait for Lauren's return.

Back in the room Bo sat in a chair next to Lauren and the doc smiled at her softly. "I know you're scared Bo…but you don't have to be."

Bo sighed softly. "It's not that…I'm just mad at myself for today. I mean what if you hadn't gotten a hold of Tamsin? You could have been hurt or the baby could have been hurt…"

Lauren sighed and took Bo's hand. "But we weren't. Look Bo, I know you want to be, but when this kid comes out you need to understand there will be times when you just can't be there…but everything will work itself out okay?"

Bo nodded slowly albeit a little unsurely. Lauren sighed as she gave Bo a small smile. "But Bo…"

The Succubus sat forward and took Lauren's hand in two of hers. "Yeah?"

Lauren licked her lips a bit. "Make no mistake…if you aren't here for the delivery I  _will_  kill you. In your sleep. Very slowly."

Bo laughed and nodded as she kissed the back of Lauren's hand. "I promise I'll be here….I promise."

Lauren smiled and laughed as she nodded and shut her eyes tiredly. All in all it had been a really long day and she just wanted nothing more than to rest for a bit before going home and trying to relax while she waited for her son to be born.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Week 33 Mark**

It had been three weeks since Lauren's impromptu trip to the hospital and in that time so much has happened that the doctor barely recognized her life at the moment. For starters, Bo and Kenzi had been notoriously fussing over her pretty much from the second she and Bo had returned home from the hospital. Dyson had caught up with Hale and Kenzi at the Dahl but by the time they got to the hospital Tamsin was already leaving as she explained that everything was fine and that Lauren would be coming home later that night.

The four of them made their way back to the house to clean up the mess and even managed to get a new door installed before the pair returned home. Tamsin had splurged a bit and got some sort of state of the art security door that was supposed to withstand not only normal human attempts to break into the house but also some rather strong species of Fae as she wasn't sure what kind of trouble they'd be dealing with once the baby was born.

She had also resigned to taking up camp on the living room couch as she explained to the group that it was for protection purposes in case any Fae sensed the birth of the baby soon. Trick had gotten word from some of the Light Elders that there was a strange force brewing that they'd never experienced before and while it might be something totally unrelated, it could also be a sign of what was to come once Ethan was born.

So, in typical Tamsin fashion she told them unapologetically that she was now staying there until she knew for certain everything was safe. Dyson and Hale had also jumped on the protection bandwagon and they'd basically been hanging around a the house all day and night helping Bo and Kenzi with whatever they needed and would run out to get food and other needed supplies from time to time.

Everyone was on pins and needles as they waited to see what was going to happen with the baby and Lauren could see how stressed Bo was about the whole situation. The Succubus was attached to her hip day and night and she was often rubbing her stomach gently trying to coax the little guy to turn around so that Lauren wouldn't have to delivery him operationally. It terrified the brunette to think of Lauren going under the knife and she wasn't sure how much stress all that would have on both Lauren and the baby. The massaging seemed to be helping however and it amazed Bo that she could see the slight difference in the shape of Lauren's belly as the baby moved ever so slightly. But, of course, the more she saw movement the more she kept at it so that he would be fully ready to go when the time came.

So, to say Bo was in overdrive was a bit of a euphemism. Lauren couldn't do anything, including using the bathroom and showering, without the brunette nearby. She knew it was Bo's way of being caring and supportive but she was getting tired of having to kick her out of the bathroom when she needed to go or convince the Succubus she didn't need to shower with her every time. Kenzi was no better though as she was pretty much the ringleader of Operation Babywatch and she knew she almost messed up previously when Lauren couldn't reach her the day she was having pains. Since then, just like Bo, Kenzi had been hovering around Lauren always making sure she was comfortable, didn't have any cramps in her legs or neck, got her whatever she wanted to eat or drink and basically made sure the doc had something to do at all hours of the day.

In truth, Kenzi was just as nervous as Bo was about this whole baby thing and after having a rather heated debate with Tamsin about taking her responsibilities seriously Kenzi buckled down and focused all her energies on the mama to be. It had surprised her to no end that Tamsin was the one giving her a lecture on handling her shit but when she thought about it she understood where the Valkyrie was coming from. Being trained as a warrior and a hunter she was very good at focusing her energy where it needed to be and she could pretty much shut out whatever else was going on around her. This was something Kenzi needed to learn how to do though and after taking a lecture or two from the tall blonde she got her act together and had been a very helpful member of the group.

"Bo?"

Lauren had felt the pains returning throughout the night but now that the contractions were coming in more regular fashion she knew it was time. She looked over at the sleeping form next to her and shook her roughly. "BO."

"Huh? What? Okay I'm up…"

Bo sat up a bit bleary eyed and looked at Lauren anxiously. The doctor just nodded and Bo scrambled out of bed and ran to the door opening it loudly and yelling loud enough to wake the dead. "IT'S TIME. GET UP!"

This time around they had planned for the event so as soon as Tamsin heard Bo's voice she snapped to attention and only grumbled slightly at it being 3:00am as she went through the kitchen to wake Kenzi up. She and the Russian were to notify Dyson and Hale and Trick when Lauren went into labor and they would go to the hospital to meet them there. Bo went back into the room and helped Lauren put her jacket on as she grabbed the overnight bag and led her downstairs slowly.

"Owww…oww…"

Lauren had to stop a few times as the contractions seemed stronger this time around and at one point she just bent over in pain as she gripped the railing of the stairs tightly. Bo rubbed her back gently and just waited until Lauren stood up a little to continue on. "Good job babe…come on we're almost to the car."

Lauren just huffed as Tamsin and Kenzi appeared to help her and soon all three ladies were trying to get Lauren into Bo's car as quickly as possible and with as little pain as possible, which was a challenge in and of itself. Once they got her situated Kenzi hopped in Tamsin's truck and the pair followed Bo to the hospital albeit much safer than when Tamsin had rushed Lauren to the facility. En route Kenzi called Dr. Miller and told her it was go time and the doctor, luckily having met Kenzi previously so she understood the woman's crazy antics, laughed at her expression and told them she'd meet them at the medical facility.

Once they got there Tamsin ran and got one of the nurses to bring out a wheelchair and soon the blonde and the Succubus were being ushered up to the fourth floor where Lauren got admitted to a room similar to the one she was in last time. Kenzi and Tamsin went to wait in the little seating area near the elevator on the floor and Bo promised to get them updates as much as she could before running after Lauren to make sure she was okay.

"Ms. Lewis, the doctor is on her way. In the meantime, your records indicate you can receive an epidural if you want…would you like us to prep that for you?"

Lauren wasn't the biggest fan of taking medications but at the moment the intense pain she was feeling took precedence and she nodded silently. Bo looked over at her in concern but Lauren just cut her off before she could speak. "Don't even start Bo…"

The Succubus just nodded silently and held her hand as another wave of pain washed over the blonde. A few minutes later the nurse returned with the shot followed by Dr. Miller who offered to administer it as she had a feeling Bo was not going to like how this was done.

"Okay Lauren let me have you roll on your side slightly…"

The blonde whimpered a bit as she rolled onto her side with Bo's help of course, and Dr. Miller took the cap off the long needle. "Holy shit what is that?"

She smiled at a very nervous looking Bo and wiped the area she was going to administer the shot in with some iodine to sterilize it. "Okay Lauren this is going to hurt a bit but once it kicks in you'll feel a lot better okay?"

Lauren kind of grunted her response as Bo watched carefully as the doctor pushed the large gauge needle into the lower back/pelvic area of the blonde causing her to grind her teeth as she let a few sounds of pain escape. These were different sounds than Bo had heard Lauren make previously and the Succubus in her began to take over as she glared at Dr. Miller with bright blue eyes for making Lauren suffer.

"Bo, calm down…this is going to help her."

The doctor calmly addressed the angry Succubus who was standing over Lauren protectively. The poor nurse that had brought in the needle gave her a terrified look as she backed out of the room slowly in fear of drawing the attention of the very angry Fae in her direction. Lauren gripped Bo's hand tightly as another wave of contractions hit her and that seemed to distract her enough as she looked down with warm brown eyes.

"I know it hurts hun…."

Lauren mentally cursed her out in her head as she was in too much pain to actually verbalize her thoughts but Bo got the message by the look the blonde was giving her. She helped the blonde ease onto her back and Dr. Miller slipped on some latex gloves before quickly examining Lauren to see how things were progressing. She pulled the ultrasound machine over and took a look at how the little guy was doing and gave the pair a satisfied smile.

"Well the good news is he decided to cooperate and is in the right position so we won't have to operate. The bad news is you're only about three centimeters along so we have a while to go."

Lauren just nodded as she tried to focus on what the doctor was saying and block out the pain she was still feeling. Bo nodded and gave Cynthia a brief smile. "Thanks Dr. Miller."

The doctor nodded and said she'd be back to check on her in a little while but to call the nurses if she needed anything immediately. Lauren grumbled slightly as she tried to get comfortable but was having a hard time doing so.

RING RING

Bo looked down at her phone in annoyance and rolled her eyes when she saw the FaceTime call from Kenzi. Stupid iPhones. "What?"

Kenzi and Tamsin and Dyson were peering into the screen and Bo would normally have laughed if she wasn't so stressed about the situation. Kenzi rolled her eyes. "How's it goin in there?"

Lauren glared at Bo. "Seriously?"

The Succubus gave her a sheepish smile. "Well at least they all didn't try and come in here at once."

"Old battle axe at the desk wouldn't let us…believe me we tried."

Bo sighed as she turned back to the phone and raised an eyebrow. "I will call you guys when we know anything more okay? Now go away."

"Wait, wait! Put us up to see Lauren."

Bo looked over at the blonde with raised eyebrows and she finally just relented knowing Kenzi was not going to let it go. She glared into the screen. "Hi Kenzi…"

The younger girl just smiled and made a thumbs up sign. "Hang in there doc!"

Bo moved the phone back to herself and raised an eyebrow. "Happy?"

Kenzi and Tamsin nodded and Dyson laughed as Bo rolled her eyes. "Goodbye."

She hung up the video call and gave Lauren an apologetic look. "Sorry babe…you know how they can get."

Lauren just nodded as she shut her eyes trying to block out the pain she was feeling. The medicine was helping though and she could feel it taking the edge off the contractions some which made her a lot more comfortable. An hour later Dr. Miller returned to check on things and she nodded to Lauren with a small smile. "Half way there Lauren, you're doing great. Do you need anything?"

Lauren ground her teeth a bit as she tried to control herself. "Getting him out soon would be helpful."

Cynthia laughed as she nodded and patted Lauren's leg again. "I know, don't worry he'll be here soon enough."

She left the room again and Lauren whined a bit as she felt another series of contractions hit. They were spread out enough but they still seemed to sneak up on her and she was definitely not appreciating the pain that was still felt throughout her body. Bo sighed as she sat down next to her and on a little stool and did her best to take her mind off of what was happening as best she could. Her actions weren't exactly appreciated by the blonde however and after telling Bo to 'shut the hell up' multiple times the Succubus got the hint.

Three hours later Dr. Miller came back in this time dressed in scrubs as she gave Lauren a wide smile. "Okay, well I hope you're ready Dr. Lewis because it's showtime."

Lauren looked both relieved and anxious as she was wheeled down the hall into the delivery room. One of the nurses helped Bo put on a robe like thing to wear over her clothes and get her hair covered with a cap so she could join Lauren in the delivery room. It took a bit of maneuvering but she managed to get everything on correctly and was pulling the cap down over her hair just as she was walking into the room.

It was like a warzone in there with two nurses prepping things for the actual delivery while one nurse assisted Dr. Miller with the delivery. Lauren's feet were put up in the stirrups like she was when she was at her appointments and Bo could see she was in a fairly considerable amount of pain despite the strong epidural she'd received earlier. Her first instinct to help Lauren was to pulse her to make her forget about the pain but Dr. Miller stopped her.

"Don't Bo…I need her to focus and push so we can get him out safely okay?"

Bo just nodded and went to stand next to Lauren taking her hand again so she could brace herself. Lauren glared up at Bo as she felt another series of contractions and she was already sweating profusely as her body dealt with the pain.

"Breath sweetie…"

"Don't fucking tell me to breathe Bo."

The Succubus looked at the blonde in shock at both her tone and choice of words but nonetheless she understood it was a result of the massive strain on her system so she just nodded and held onto her hand in support.

"Okay Lauren, after the next contraction I need you to push okay?"

Lauren let out a mix of a whimper and a grunt as she squeezed Bo's hand and did her best to use the proper muscles to ease the baby out slightly.

"Good, one more time…"

Lauren let out another loud grunt as she pushed and at that point Bo resigned to the fact that she would end up with a broken hand and possibly wrist and possibly a punch to the face if she wasn't careful. Lauren pushed as hard as she could and finally relaxed her body when breathing became an issue.

"How do you feel babe?"

Lauren glared at Bo with a disbelieving look. "Like I have a baby coming out of my fucking vagina…how do you think I FEEL?"

Bo just raised her eyebrows as she tried to peek around the curtain that was hanging over Lauren's legs. Dr. Miller looked back up at Lauren with a smile behind her mask and nodded. "Okay another big push Lauren, his head is almost out."

Lauren nodded as she took a big breath and pushed again to the point where her face turned bright red. "Owwww…fucking…oww."

"Okay hold on….stop pushing."

Dr. Miller felt inside the opening and sure enough his shoulder was caught on her pelvic muscle. Being such a lithe woman, Lauren's hips weren't exactly ideal for childbirth and Dr. Miller looked back at her calmly. "I need to push him back in a little okay. We need to turn his shoulders so he can pass through the opening in your bones."

"Are you fucking crazy?"

This time Bo's distress was the obvious one and Dr. Miller ignored her as Lauren just glared at her. "Next time YOU are doing this…because I swear to god Bo…owww…"

Dr. Miller had slid him in just an inch or so, enough to turn him slightly and Lauren's grip on Bo's hand doubled in strength. Dr. Miller nodded for Lauren to start pushing again and Lauren let out a tired sound before taking a big breath and pushing as hard as she could again. This time the little guy passed through with no problem and he was now about half way out. Lauren flopped back on the bed in exhaustion and Dr. Miller looked at her with a gentle smile.

"I know you can do this Lauren, come on just a few more pushes."

"I can't…I can't…"

She was tiredly now half leaning against Bo's arm and half crying from exhaustion as she looked at the doctor. Bo bent down and wiped some of the sweat soaked hair out of her face. "You can Lauren…come on hun just a little bit more."

Lauren nodded and sighed as she tried to sit up a bit to brace herself. She glared over at Bo with a growl to her voice. "Just so you know you are never touching me again."

Bo didn't say anything as she just gave Lauren a gentle smile and kissed her head as Lauren tried to push again. She let out a combination scream and moan from the pain and she was certain that the baby would either break one of her bones on his way out or she would do some sort of damage to him from pushing so hard.

"Fuck fuck fuck…"

She had one hand in Bo's and one on the rail of the bed as she kept pushing at Dr. Miller's command. Bo held her breath as she saw the doctor move slightly and then a loud cry broke the tension.

"Waaaaahhhhh…"

Bo laughed as tears of happiness escaped her eyes and she leaned down to kiss Lauren's face and head happily as the blonde sunk back into the bed totally spent. She could feel her body pushing out the rest of the fluid and such but at this point even her scientific curiosity couldn't get the better of her as she just laid there feeling as heavy as lead.

"Bo, do you want to cut the cord?"

Bo looked at Lauren for confirmation and the blonde's smile was enough as she moved over to take the surgical scissors from the doctor and cut where she pointed to severing the connection from mommy to baby. Dr. Miller handed him to the nurse who got him cleaned up a bit as she took his height and weight measurements all under the very watchful eye of the Succubus.

Dr. Miller stood up and took off her gloves as she nodded to Lauren. "Great job Lauren. You were a trooper."

Lauren just made some kind of tired sound and smiled at Cynthia as the nurse cleaned her up and applied some bandages and gauze where it was needed to slow the bleeding. The other nurse brought a now bundled up Ethan over to her and handed him to Lauren carefully.

The blonde smiled as she cradled him in her arms and Bo stood over them looking down at her family with love and a smile so bright she could have lit up the entire country. Lauren kissed Ethan's head softly as she looked up at Bo with a smile on her face.

"He's beautiful…"

Bo nodded. "Yes he is…perfect just like you."

They smiled and shared a kiss before turning their attention back to the little guy who was looking back at them with light brown eyes. They could see traces of dirty blonde hair and Bo was excited as it meant he may take after Lauren more in his physical traits which she was totally happy about.

After spending a few minutes with him the nurses came to move him to the "baby room" as they called it where the little ones could be seen through the glass and Lauren was wheeled back to her room for recovery. She fell asleep almost instantly both from exhaustion and from the mild sedative they'd given her to help her relax after the ordeal was over. Bo had gone to get the others and they all stood there in front of the glass looking at the sleeping babies with smiles on their faces.

"It's so small…"

Bo rolled her eyes at Tamsin. "What did you think, they came out full grown?"

Tamsin huffed. "No, but I didn't realize they would be  _that_  small…"

Kenzi and Bo laughed at Tamsin's expense and even Dyson had to shake his head as he congratulated Bo and Lauren on their little bundle of joy. After a bit the group decided to head back to the house and Bo went back into Lauren's room to keep her company while she slept. She knew things would be totally different now that he had finally arrived but she was excited and nervous and all the things she was supposed to be as a fist time parent. But none of that mattered now that Ethan Christopher Lewis-Dennis was finally here. At 6lbs 4 oz and 18 inches long he was healthy and happy and no doubt would never have a shortage of love around him. For the first time in her life Bo felt complete and from here on in she was going to enjoy the wonderful rollercoaster ride that is parenthood with the two loves of her life.

 

 


End file.
